


Welcome to Hell

by CrackerJacc, SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Bondage, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Grooming, Harpies, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sirens, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 54,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Dive into a demonic world filled with sex, love, and slavery.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was filled to the brim with businessmen and other lucky bastards who scored it big in life, looking to be seen as above everyone else. Chatter filled the slightly echoing space as seats were found and a few nearly nude slaves went around to serve drinks- this was a luxury event after all. Dark was amongst the bustling crowd. He was already seated right up in the first row, being one of the more important people to attend. His black hair was perfectly slicked back, suit and tie hugging his grey toned skin as those scarlet eyes surveyed the commotion calmly. His fancy cane was, per usual, clasped in his hands, waiting for the auction to start so he could get out of the much too crowded area and play with whomever was lucky enough to become his new pet.

Among those that were up for sale today was Anti, a spiteful little bastard with an attitude problem. He'd been caught in an alleyway, drunk off his ass and stumbling about behind the bar he was just kicked out of. He was rather easy to kidnap, seeing as he was far too intoxicated to fight back. And now he found himself here, half naked and chained while a bunch of rich fuckers waited to throw stacks of cash for his virgin ass. The demon was lead out to the stage alone, forced to kneel by the meathead that followed behind him. He was chained to the floor, making escape impossible.

Dark really had no need for any more slaves. He had plenty that did his house work, and even one he used as a fuck toy. But he had some money to spend and what better thing to spend it on than another hole with legs? Dark needed a new hot body to stuff his prick into.   
He watched as the first slave was forced down. His eyes scanned over his body. Pale, almost sickly pale, but nicely waxed. Perfectly smooth.   
A rumble sounded from darks throat, one of approval. The man seemed a bit wild though. Nothing Dark couldn't tame with a little disipline. Anti growled at the nameless faces in the crowd, showing his teeth like some dog that didn't want to be pet.

"On today's menu we have a delicacy straight from the hills of Ireland, a pale beauty with a bit of a harsh bite." The auctioneer chimed, chuckling as the hired hand nudged Anti with the heel of his boot to show them what he meant. Anti hissed, whipping his head around to curse at the waste of flesh behind him.  
"You're fucking lucky I'm chained to this goddamn floor, or I'd shove my foot so far up your ass you'd be licking my toes!" He snapped, spitting at the demon like he wasn't afraid of him.

Ok, so a lot of disipline. Dark smirked, plans already forming in his sinful mind as he eyed the curvy beauty on the stage. He was fiesty, and Dark enjoyed a challenge. That Irish bitch wouldn't be cussing anyone out after Dark got ahold of him.   
"We'll start the bidding at ten thousand, ten thousand anyone?" The auctioneer looked around, a few others in the room raising their paddles that held their number.  
"You're all fucking sick!" Anti spat, tugging at the chains that held him to the floor. Anti was nobody's bitch, especially some rich bastard that only saw him as a hole to stick his dick in.  
"Do I hear twenty thousand? Twenty thousand for this rabid dog." The man behind the podium joked, receiving a few more bids along with some laughter from the crowd. They were mocking him, laughing at his pain. His entire body began to shake, causing the lights in the building to flicker before the hired hand smacked him in the back of the head with a wooden bat. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it put a stop to the erratic behavior he was displaying quite nicely.

Dark licked his lips, tongue lightly dragging over his small fangs. This rabid dog was going to be his, and he'd train him to be a good, obedient bitch. He loved the fiesty ones, loved watching them bend and break to Dark's sick will.   
The demon held up his sign, voice booming.   
"Fifty thousand!"  
He could already see the dog tied up and begging for mercy. Could already see him eating scraps from a bowl off the floor. He could already tell- the Irishman was all bark and no bite. He could smell his fear.

The room fell silent for a moment, the auctioneer pointing to Dark with his gavel.  
"Fifty thousand? Do I hear sixty?" No one seemed to be willing to pay that much for a wild animal like Anti. Even the demon in question was speechless, but that could've been from the blow to his head.  
"Fifty thousand going once, twice.." Anti could feel his heart sink as the gavel smacked the podium and the word "sold!" was shouted. He hung his head low in defeat, muttering a quiet "shit" under his breath.

Dark smirked triumphantly, standing with his hands on his cane and heading to the back to claim his prize. This wasn't his first rodeo, he knew what to do.   
The wealthy demon walked past the security guards without even a glance at them, stance rigid and dignified. His aura demanded respect.   
"Back again I see?" A slave handler that Dark had become acquaintances with cackled. He wasn't the most stable in the head and was probably the most annoying person Dark knew. But the demon put up with it.   
"Yes. Are you going to go get it? I have important things to do today." He said cooly. One of those "important things" was breaking in the new fuck toy.

The demon nodded with a giggle, grabbing the leash that Dark would use to take his prize out of here with.  
"He's a feisty one, Dark. He broke the handler's arm the other day, almost tore it right off because he said he had a nice ass. I thought it was a compliment but he seemed to think otherwise." He said with a shrug, turning to grab Anti that was still chained to the stage.  
"Alright little buddy, you're gonna come quietly, right?"   
Anti didn't speak, lifting his head to lock eyes with the demon.  
"If you think I'm leaving this place attached to that leash, you've got another thing comin'." Anti hissed, mismatched eyes glowing with malice.  
"Uhm, Dark, I'm gonna let you handle this one." The demon backed away, handing Dark the leash instead.

Dark sighed, taking the leash and boldly walking up to the demon. His eyes were mesmerising.   
"Hmm..." He used the end of his cane to lift Anti's chin more, getting a good look at his face. The slave surely was pretty. Dark couldn't wait to see that face covered in jizz.   
"Now, I'm not playing games here, pup." His voice was emotionless, but sinister at the same time, scarlet eyes staring Anti down. He moved the cane, lightly jabbing Anti in the chest with it.   
"Don't make me give you your first beating in front of everyone. Though I'm sure they'd love it. You'd look gorgeous covered in your own blood."

Anti wasn't the smartest demon in the world, but he knew when he'd met his match. Dark was twice his size and could easily crush him like a bug. Plus he was chained to the floor, so there was no way he'd come out on top of this. He'd have to use his charm to distract Dark and make a run for It, or kill him in his sleep. Either one sounded good to him. He just gave a simple nod, keeping quite to try and figure Dark out. Dark's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion before leaning down, roughly hooking the leash onto Anti's collar.   
"You are not allowed to stand, and you are to make eye contact when I speak to you. Understand?" He rumbled close to Anti's ear, lingering for a moment before straightening up again.   
"Unchain him, I'll take him from here." He said, leash in hand.

Anti remained silent, eyes still stuck on Dark's face. He seemed like an asshole, but he was a gorgeous asshole. He looked strong and lean, refined and sophisticated. He was everything Anti was not. The glitch didn't want to go anywhere with him, but he had to play along if he wanted to get out of here alive. Besides, he had a feeling that Dark was a hypersexual being and let's face It, Anti hadn't been laid in over a year.  
"Yes, master." He purred, licking his lips to try and entice Dark. The demon raised an eyebrow. The little slut was definitely planning something, he didn't trust Anti's sudden submissiveness at all. He watched as Anti was unchained, immediately yanking at the leash.   
"You will crawl behind me, never ahead." He growled, beginning to walk off the stage. He didn't even care if Anti was following, if he wasn't he could just drag the little bitch. Anti stumbled at first, but quickly regained his balance as he crawled like an animal across the floor. This was humiliating, but if doing this earned Dark's trust, then he'd have to do it. He followed Dark out the door, wincing as the gravel scrapped at his knees and palms.

Dark walked to his sleek looking limo. The guy was obviously loaded, opening the door and climbing in before yanking the leash.   
"Now would be a good time to go over some rules that I expect you to remember and follow." He said cooly, shutting the door once Anti got in.   
"First of all, no furniture. That means you're sitting on the floor."  
Anti grit his teeth, stiffling a growl as he forced himself to nod. What did this dickbag think he was? Some animal he could drag around like an old blanket? _**Oh, just wait until this asshole falls asleep..**_  
Anti thought to himself, smiling a little.  
Dark kicked Anti roughly.   
"I said eye contact." He hissed, reaching down to grip Anti's chin harshly.   
"You better fucking obey me, boy. You don't know the consequences." His fingers trailed down to Anti's throat, lightly squeezing around his collar.  
Anti shivered, actually getting a bit turned on by how rough Dark was with him. He had a bit of a pain kink, among other things. The glitch trailed his eyes up to meet Dark's, scarlet melting with jade and cerulean.  
"Yes, master. Sorry, _**master.**_ " He forced himself to say, the car pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark's hand tightened, cutting off Anti's airway.   
"I'd learn your place if I were you. If I hear any more attitude in that annoying voice I'll cut out your tongue." He whispered cooly, scarlet eyes boreing into Anti's.   
"Disgusting." He spat on Anti's cheek before shoving the slave back, watching him fall to the floor. Anti smirked, bringing his hand up to touch the saliva that ran down his cheek. He kept his eyes on Dark, bringing his fingers to his lips as he slowly licked them clean. Sometimes he didn't know when to quit, being completely bat shit insane among other things. He didn't say anything as he scooted up onto his feet, sitting like a dog next to his master's legs. He was kind of into this, at least for the moment he was. Who knew when his next mood swing would show up.

Dark reached a hand down, running his fingers through Anti's hair, massaging his scalp with little circles of his fingers before roughly tugging the green strands.   
"Stand up. I need to make sure I got what was advertised." He ordered, referring to Anti's virginity. If the Irish beauty wasn't a virgin he'd kill the little mutt without a second thought. Anti was no use to him if he's been tainted with somebody else, Dark wanted to make sure that only he could leave his mark on Anti. The glitch yelped as his hair was roughly tugged, a small moan slipping past his dry lips as he obeyed. He didn't know what the hell he was advertised as, or what Dark was planning on doing to him. He was standing to the best of his ability, his balance faltering a bit as the car hit a bump in the road. He had nothing to really grip onto either, seeing as the only seats in this thing were in the back and on the sides.  
Dark grabbed Anti's hips, turning him around so he could see the glitch's firm ass. His hands moved up, gripping one cheek roughly in each hand and spreading them to get a good look at Anti's hole. He licked his lips. The pucker looked tight and pink, clearly untouched.  
"Perfect..." He murmured, groping Anti's ass harshly before slapping it just to watch it jiggle.   
"You're lucky you're a virgin, mutt. Or I'd have to put you down."  
"Virgin?" Anti seemed surprised by that, since he's had more partners than he could count on both hands. Most of them were drunken one night stands that he barely remembers, but Anti wasn't a virgin. Not by a long shot. But it had been a year since he'd been laid and he only ever topped so he just went along with it. Dark raised an eyebrow.   
"Unless you somehow have had a cock up your ass. All I care about is your hole, sweetheart. Trust me, you won't be using your pathetic little dick for much anymore." He purred, nibbling at the soft skin of Anti's right cheek. He groped the other, before stopping completely.   
"Get back on the floor, I'm done." He ordered, voice going from one extreme to another. Soft and seductive to commanding and harsh.

Anti bit his tongue, trying to ignore the vulgar remark about his dick. Dark was an asshole  But Anti wouldn't want to be on his bad side until he found a weakness he could use against him. Anti sat back down, looking like a dog as he sat by Dark once again. Dark was silent, reaching into his pocket to grab a pack of cigarettes. He flicked on the lighter, placing the butt of the cancer stick in his mouth as he lit it. Anti didn't mind one bit, being a smoker himself. The toxic chemicals that flowed through the car were actually soothing his nerves since he hadn't had a puff in a few days. He wanted to ask Dark for a smoke, but that would probably end in him getting a few cigarettes burns. The car came to a stop after a few moments of silence, the driver pulling up to a rather large estate that was heavily secured. Anti couldn't really see much since the windows were blacked out on the inside as well as the outside. Dark waited until the limo stopped, one of his servants opening the door for him anxiously. From what was seen, the guy has been beaten a few times, probably from little things like forgetting to iron certain clothes or accidentally stepping on Dark's heel.   
The demon stepped out, grabbing the servant's arm and putting his cigarette out against his skin. He only whimpered as it burned his flesh.   
"Come on." Dark growled, roughly yanking Anti's leash.  
"Ngh." He groaned, the leash digging into his neck as Dark pulled him out of the car. The servant only locked eyes with him for a moment, but it was long enough to communicate to Anti that this place was hell and Dark was the devil.  
He followed his master up the walkway, glancing around the property in stunned awe. He'd never seen a house this big, or that many slaves rushing about the front lawn, tending to the garden and making sure the outside of the house was spotless.

Dark pushed open the door, stepping inside the large room and watching in amusement as slaves rushed to finish up their duties. They were terrified of him.   
Dark led Anti to the tall stairs, beginning to walk up with the intention of heading to his room. His other mutt was waiting for him in there, all bound up so he couldn't move, a cage on his dick and a vibrator up his ass. All because he couldn't take all of Dark's cock down his throat.

The entire interior of the house was gleaming, almost sparkling against the white and grey color scheme that decorated the inside. Anti was speechless, eyes trailing around the place as they climbed up the stairs.   
"Wow." He whispered, not really caring if Dark heard him speak.  
"I didn't give you permission to speak, whore."  
Dark snapped, getting to the top of the stairs and walking down the hall. There weren't many decorations, a few paintings here and there and some lamps. Dark stopped at a set of double doors, opening one of them. His bedroom was large, the bed big enough for at least a few people. Dark didn't even bat an eye at the sight of his pet still on the bed. Anti almost choked once he noticed what was on the bed. He could tell from his whimpering that it had been hours since Dark had last seen him. The entity was on his knees, arms and legs bound to a spreader bar that forced his ass up and his face down. A vibrator was sticking out of his ass and his cock was caged and leaking all over the sheets.  
"M-aster." He whined, blue tears sliding down his cheeks and staining his skin.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dark smirked to himself, shutting the door and kicking off his fancy shoes.   
"Had enough yet, kitten?" He asked, licking his lips. He always found it sexy when he managed to make Nate cry, knowing he had broken him down completely, knowing it was too much. He's had Nate for about a year now, turning him into the perfect little sub. Though he still couldn't deepthroat very well.  
"Please. My love." He choked out, the term of endearment being more of a personal thing between him and his master. Dark didn't allow him to give him many pet names if any, but Nate still slipped up every once in awhile.  
"Need you s'bad." He cried, his tears wetting the pillow under him.  
"My, aren't you just a needy little whore."   
Dark rumbled, yanking Anti over as he walked to the bed.   
"I bought you a playmate, gorgeous." He said, slapping Nate's ass harshly, squeezing it in his hand. He pushed the vibrator in deeper with his thumb before kicking Anti suddenly.   
"You're going to watch, understand? And if I catch you touching yourself your punishment will be so much worse than just this." He growled.

Anti yelped, nodding as his eyes trailed down to the man on the bed. What even was Nate? He didn't look like any demon he's ever seen before, he was far too perfect. He had a good idea of what he could be though, once Dark pushed the vibrator in and Nate moaned rather melodically. A wisp of lilac tinted smoke passed his lips, dissolving into the air with a light lavender scent. Dark tied Anti's leash to the bedpost, before turning his attention to Nate. The siren cost a fortune, as he was extremely difficult to capture, but he was completely worth it. Nate was gorgeous, and he bent to Dark's every will like a good toy.   
Dark grabbed the vibrator, pulling it out slowly. It had been on the highest setting this entire time. When Dark first got his hands on Nate, he would usually pass out from this punishment, but now he knew not to.

"Mm." He moaned, a bit more smoke escaping his full lips. It took him a while to get to this point, but now he was like an obedient little cock slut. Only for Dark to enjoy.  
"Master, will you take me? Please?" He begged, wanting something a bit bigger to fill his hole. Dark turned the toy off, placing it to the side as he rubbed a couple fingers over Nate's hole.   
"Tell me first, how many times have you tried to cum?" He purred, reaching down to unzip his pants. He rarely ever got completely naked during sex, only reserving that as a treat if Nate has been particularly good.  
"I-I lost count after ten, master." He panted, hoping that Dark would have mercy on him and take the damn cage off. His cock was hurting so bad, glancing over to smirk at Anti when he heard Dark's zipper pull down. He loved putting on a show for others, especially newbies. Anti was already hard and leaking, his dick throbbing as he watched by the side of the bed.

Dark hummed, popping the button as well so he could pull himself out easier. He took his dick out of his boxers, climbing up onto the bed and kneeling behind Nate.   
"How badly does it hurt?" He smirked, hand moving in between Nate's legs, sticking a finger through one of the holes in the cage to tease his shaft.  
"A-ah!" He tensed, his dick extremely sensitive to Dark's touch.  
"Hurts more than usual, master." He choked out, each time Dark would touch him like this it would cause a cloud of smoke to erupt from his mouth. Nate knew better than to ever use that on Dark, but Anti was directly in the line of fire, essentially getting gassed with pharamones that made him oh so needy. A small whimper pulled from his chest, clenching his fists to refrain from beating himself off.  
"Good." Dark hummed, his hand moving away to instead line up his cock to Nate's asshole. He decided against taking the restraining cage off just yet as he enjoyed Nate's pleading.   
"I think you're getting the new mutt all hot and bothered, kitten. Why don't you blow some more in his face." He coaxed, rubbing his tip with his thumb to smear pre over it.

Nate obeyed, craning his neck up as far as he could to blow a rather large cloud of the intoxicating smoke into Anti's face. The reaction was instantaneous, Anti's cock twitching as pre spilled from his now reddened tip. He coughed as he breathed in a lungful, pupils dilating as sweat beaded on his forehead. He felt as though he were on a strong dose of ecstasy, barely able to contain himself as he began rubbing his thighs together.  
"The fuck was that shit?" He breathed, eyes wide with lust. Dark chuckled, quite amused as he watched Anti. He remembered how Nate tried to use the smoke on him when he first got the siren, but it didn't work out too well and he was left with scars from Dark's whip.   
"How does it feel, mutt? Bet you wanna touch yourself so bad." He teased, slowly pushing inside of Nate's ass.  
"Oh fuck.." Nate mewled, pushing back against Dark. This man was hung like a horse, able to stimulate placed inside of Nate that he didn't even know existed. His violet eyes were locked on Anti's multicolored ones, panting as he was filled to the brim with cock. Anti whimpered, trying his best to avoid touching himself. His fingernails were digging into his palms, causing himself to bleed onto the floor from how hard he was clenching his fists.  
"Y-yes, master." The demon whined, focusing all of his energy on obeying his master. Dark sighed in pleasure, both hands squeezing Nate's firm ass.   
"If you don't touch then I might be nice enough to reward you. But I'm not promising anything." The demon rumbled as his hips bucked. He wasted no time to start fucking Nate like a whore, holding onto his hips tightly as he pushed himself deeper. Nate's insides were hot and tight, almost like velvet around his cock. And he always opened up so nicely for Dark.

"Master's so big." Nate mewled, rocking forward with each harsh thrust that Dark gave. He knew how much his master enjoyed having his ego stroked, almost as much as he loved hearing Nate's musical moans. Speaking of his moans, they weren't helping Anti at all. Nate was so gorgeous, just the way he belted out such sinful sounds as his ass was being used was just so erotic. Anti was having a hard time resisting, his cock practically gushing pre as he rubbed his thighs together.  
"I'm t-trying to be good, master." He whined, almost breaking when he saw Nate's eyes roll back. Dark squeezed the siren's ass in both hands, gripping handfuls of it as his hips jerked forward. His chest rumbled in satisfaction as Nate called him big, spanking him roughly.   
"I'm surprised, Anti." He smirked, finding Nate's prostate and practically beating it.   
"You have more self control than I thought. What an obedient dog." He said, before leaning down to bite harshly onto Nate's neck. His fangs pierced the skin, forcing his euphoric venom into the siren's bloodstream.

Nate tensed up, trying to hold back yet another orgasm as Dark beat the shit out of his prostate. But the bite the the neck made it almost impossible. Dark's venom was 10xs more potent than Nate's smoke was, so to have that much ecstasy pumped directly into his blood stream made his vision go white. Smoke poured out of his mouth, filling the room in it's sweet smelling poison. He didn't mean to do it, it was just his body's way of releasing when his mind didn't want him to orgasm. There was no way that Anti or Dark wouldn't be effected by it. In fact, the moment it hit Anti's lungs his body shuttered and released heavily onto the hardwood floor in thick ropes. Dark breathed it in greedily, eyes slowly bleeding to black as he snarled like a dog. The pheromones themselves made him so close, slamming into Nate like it was the last time he'd get laid. Their hips were slapping together, the demon seeming to take no notice as Anti came. He was too busy chasing down his own orgasm, getting ready to pump his siren up with cum and watch as he tried to keep it all inside his ass.   
Dark was never one to finish so quickly, but after breathing in a couple lungfulls of that smoke he couldn't help it.

Anti collapsed to the floor, sweat pouring from his forehead as he climaxed harder than he ever had before. Nate was still gassing them with his defense mechanism, irises bleeding away into a black void as he gasped and shivered. Dark's venom was setting his skin on fire, almost losing the fight to keep himself from cumming before his master.  
"C-close..m-aster." He panted, body rocking harshy. Dark growled, nails digging into Nate's hips.   
"You better fucking hold it till I'm done with you, boy." He snapped, holding back just a little bit longer as he rammed into Nate. He was throbbing, a sign that he was really close as his hips jerked spasmically. And finally, with a deep snarl, he exploded inside Nate, his hot seed spraying the siren's insides as his eyes rolled slightly. That was all it took for Nate to be able to release himself, body trembling as his caged dick leaked cum onto the sheets.  
"O-oh fuck, th-thank you, Master!" He moaned, smoke finally tapering off as his body tried to relax. Anti could only watch from the floor, staring up with heavy eyes as he craved to have some sort of physical contact. Dark's chest rumbled, hips bucking slightly as he emptied inside Nate. He pulled out after a bit, putting his dick back into his boxers and zipping up his pants.   
"Clean up that mess you made, mutt." He snapped.   
"With your tongue. I want it done in the next thirty seconds or your sorry ass is going to be bleeding."  
Anti quickly snapped out of his trance, moving to his hands and knees to lick up his own cum from the hardwood floor. He could even taste some of the bleach that was used to scrub the floors recently, so at least it was clean.  
His body on the other hand was still dirty, with semen drying to his pale and hairy chest. When he had gotten the last drop with his tongue, Anti made a point to show Dark before swallowing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dark nodded slightly in satisfaction, releasing Nate from the spreader bar. His fingers rubbed the siren's reddened wrists.   
"Good boy." He said quietly, reaching down to take off the cage. Nate was admittedly a little spoiled when he wasn't being punished, but Dark couldn't help it. Nate was a siren after all- the damn things were supposed to be able to manipulate you at least a little bit.  
Nate fell onto the bed as soon as he was released, his wrists were rubbed raw from the restraints, leaving behind a nasty mark that would surely bruise.  
"Mm..master, who's the little one on the floor?" Nate purred, glancing back down to the demon that was still on his hands and knees. Dark ran his hands up and down Nate's smooth back, admiring his gorgeous frame.   
"That's my new dog, kitten." He murmured, licking his lips slightly as some of Nate's sweet blood still lingered on his lips.   
"He's going to be your new little playmate. I'm sure you'd love that, hm?" Dark's hand lightly squeezed Nate's pretty ass.  
"Oh? Thank you, master. When can I play with him?" Nate asked, flipping over onto his back as he purred.  
Dark hummed, leaning down to kiss at Nate's neck.   
"Whenever you want, but I'm going to use him first." He murmured, speaking about Anti like he wasn't even there listening to them.   
"The little bitch is still a virgin."

Anti swallowed thickly, eyes widening once the word virgin was uttered. Nate smiled, his violet eyes gleaming with malicious intent. He loved watching Dark defile the new ones, finding great pleasure in seeing them bend to his master's will. He was once wild and mouthy, manipulating Dark like a puppet on a string. But his master broke him of that type of behavior a long time ago. Now he just toys with the other slaves, occasionally kissing Dark's ass to get what he wants.  
"Can I watch? You haven't had a new pup in quite a while, master."  
Dark's knuckles ran down Nate's soft cheek, running his tongue over the siren's bottom lip.   
"Mm, I suppose. You kinky little bitch." He smirked, slapping Nate's thigh as he sat up.   
"It's too bad I can't do it at the moment. I have a meeting to attend in half an hour." He sighed, standing.   
"Nate, why don't you show the mutt around?" Dark ordered, looking down at Anti cooly.   
"I need to freshen up."  
"Of course, master. Anything for you." He cooed sweetly, leaning up for a kiss. It was rare for Dark to act affectionate with his pets, but Nate was an obvious exception. Sometimes he couldn't resist that doe eyed siren's lips.  
Anti on the other hand saw right though his little act. He knew what Nate was doing, it was disgusting but admirable. Maybe he too could learn how to be a 'good boy'.

Dark kissed Nate almost eagerly, enjoying the feeling of his pillowy lips. His hand moved up to grab Nate's hair, tugging his head back and kissing down to his throat.   
"Be a good boy, little siren.." He murmured, nipping the soft skin before heading to his private bathroom. Nate mewled, watching his master leave. He was alone with Anti, who was still on the floor on all fours. He had to admit that Dark knew how to pick the good ones. Anti was very attractive for a demon, but then again so was Dark.  
"You can get up now. He'll be in there for quite a while." Nate murmered, sliding off of the bed. Anti hesitated. Was this a test? A trick? He didn't particularly trust this siren, especially after that sudden mood change. Nate was playing Dark like a piano. He was the perfect little sub for the lustful demon, but when he wasn't home Nate was the one who ran this house. The bitch got everything he wanted from daddy, he could get any of the other slaves in trouble just by making up a lie to tell Dark, and dammit Anti wished he could do that too.   
The demon stood slowly, licking his lips in a nervous manner. Nate was just as intimidating as Dark was.

"What's the matter, pup? I won't bite." Nate chuckled, violet eyes flashing as he sized Anti up. He was short and skinny, but gorgeous with a deadly attitude. He'd be perfect.  
"I know that master seems scary, and he is. But I'll show you the ropes and get you acquainted with how things work around here."  
Anti scowled when Nate's eyes roamed over places they shouldn't. He crossed his arms.   
"If you think I'm actually staying in this fuck hole you've got another thing coming. You and your precious 'master' can go shove it up your ass." He spat, flipping the siren off bodly.

The siren blinked, bursting out into laughter. Blue tears fell from his eyes as he double over, laughing like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. His laughter died down, replaced with a melodic giggle.  
"If you think for one second that you'd even get near that door in one piece then **_you've_** got another thing coming. You have no idea who your master is, or who I am for that matter. Dark is the most sadistic fucker this hell hole has to offer, and I just so happen to sit at his side. He'll rip you limb from limb and not think twice about it. Just try and run, cupcake. You won't get far."  
Anti felt his face heat up slightly at the siren's laughter, a little embarassed that he didn't come out as intimidating as he wanted. The demon growled, fists clenching at his sides.   
"Whatever, you'll see. What do you know anyways? You're just some demon's play thing." He spat, reaching up to try and unclip the leash from that damn collar.   
"I'm sick of this bullshit already." He huffed.

Nate's smile fell from his lips, stepping forward to grab Anti by the neck, taking his wrist in his hand as he slammed him up against the wall.  
"Take that off and I call for master. You're not a person anymore, you're _**his**_ toy. You're **_my_** toy. Do you understand, slut?"  
A few of Nate's features began to change, revealing that underneath his external beauty was a monstrous creature. His violet eyes bled away into pools of ink, nails growing out into a sharp point that dug into Anti's skin. Even his teeth looked like a row full of sharp bone-like needles. This was the side of Nate that Dark has never seen before, the side you only see before you die.  
Anti's eyes widened, giving a pathetic little whimper as he tried to shrink away. He's never felt _**this**_ intimidated by someone.   
"O-ok, ok..." He mewled, looking away, trying to show Nate that he understood. Having never met a siren in real life before Anti really didn't know what to expect. His eyes shifted down submissively, hoping Nate didn't have that same rule about eye contact.

Lucky for Anti he didn't. That was Dark's pet peeve, not his. The siren let him go, shaking his head to make his less desirable features retreat.  
"Good boy. Rule number one; never take that collar off. It stays on from the moment he slaps it on your neck until they throw your corpse into the incinerator. If he catches you without it, it's a month in the dog crate with only some newspaper to piss on and dog food to eat."   
Nate learned that rule the hard way.


	5. Chapter 5

Anti visibly swallowed, glancing up when Nate grew more appealing to look at. His fingers trailed up to touch the collar. A whole month? That was a long time to live off shitty dog food and a newspaper toilet that was most likely hardly ever changed.   
Dark wasn't one for just throwing out random punishments. They all seemed to pertain to what you'd done wrong. If you came before him, he'd keep a vibrator shoved up your ass until you passed out from all the orgasms you were guranteed to have. If you try to go outside or run away, he'd tie you up out there in nothing but a collar, no matter the weather, for at least a week.   
Of course, Anti didn't really know how bad Dark could get. He didn't seem too horrible by how he treated Nate..

Nate was the exception though. Many slaves have died due to Dark's cruelty, including the demon that was brought along with Nate. Matt couldn't learn quick enough, and as a result of using his smart mouth, his tongue was removed and he died of starvation. Dark was someone you didn't want to piss off.   
"Would you like to meet the others?  
Anti hesitated before nodding a little. He'd like to get a taste of this place, of just what Dark could do. And if he didn't like what he saw he'd find a way out. There's no way he's going to suffer here for the rest of his life. The only creatures here worth introducing were Die and Crank. Die was a Swedish fire demon that could literally burn the skin off of you in a second. Crank was..well, not much is really known about Crank. He was about Anti's height and build, with blue hair and blue eyes that sat in a sea of ink. He was kind and friendly, serving as Dark's chef. Die was just a house maid. Anti cleared his throat.   
"U-um... I'm still tied to the bedpost." He called meekly, too afraid to undo the leash himself. Jeez, what if he messed up and was punished? Just seeing Nate's true form was enough to set him on edge.

The siren smirked at his apparent fear, reaching towards the bed post and untying the leash that kept him in his place.  
"Can I trust you to walk without the leash?" Nate asked, watching him warily.  
Anti nodded. He knew that when the opportunity presented itself he'd try to bolt, but Nate didn't need to know that.  
The siren unclipped the leash from Anti's collar, taking him by the arm in an iron grip as he lead him out of the bedroom. The house was busy setting up for dinner, with servants rushing in and out of the kitchen. Crank was pulling a roast out of the oven when Nate pulled Anti into the kitchen, watching as Die set the table with a few other nameless servants.  
"Crank, I've got a new mutt for you to meet."

The demon with bright blue hair looked up, lifting the large roast out of the oven. His eyes examined Anti before smiling. His build was short and lanky, but he was clearly stronger than he looked by how easily he could carry that huge chunk of meat. His skin, instead of being marked with scars and other wounds like the other servants, was completely untouched. Has he never had any punishments?   
"It's been a while since I've seen a pup." He said, voice high pitched like he hasn't hit puberty yet. Anti had to force down a stupid smirk. Nate grinned, shoving Anti towards the boy behind the stove.  
"He seems to have an obedience issue. Perhaps we should have him talk to Die and see what happens to those that disobey Master."   
The siren glanced out to the dining area, noting how quiet Die was this evening. Anti didn't know this but last night Die was on Dark's shit list. The punishment only lasted a day, but the offense was just something simple. Dark doesn't tolerate stealing, even if it's just a piece of bread from the kitchen. So a day without rations seemed a bit lenient, but Dark could have removed his hand for such an offense.

Anti growled, eyes narrowing.   
"You're not going to turn me into a mindless dog." He snapped, and Crank grabbed his chin from over the stove roughly, effectively shutting Anti up. His eyes made Anti a little uneasy. They were a piercing blue surrounded by a sea of inky black, he didn't even have pupils.   
"It really isn't hard to obey some simple rules." The cook said.   
"You'll learn quick, Master won't tolerate your shit. I've been here a long time, pup. You either learn, or you die. That's really all there is too it. Beings who thought just the same as you have been broken in a matter of days. Not only demons." He said, voice oddly cheerful, yet quiet. At the mention of different beings Anti's eyes flickered over to Nate. Dark _**did**_ make a siren his bitch.

It wasn't easy either. Nate was just as wild as they come when Dark bought him. For the first few weeks he had to wear a special mask that prevented him from using his smoke on anyone. It also kept him silent. Sirens can scream loud enough to shatter every window in this house at least twice, which meant that if he really wanted to he could blow your eardrums out and leave you deaf. He eventually learned how to behave after a few punishments and some harsh training from Dark, making him his master's perfect bitch.  
"Hey Die! Come say hello to the new mutt." Nate called from over his shoulder.

Anti was tense, Crank letting him go after a moment and carrying the roast over to the table. It wasn't only the siren that Dark managed to tame. There was also a hybrid, part demon, part dragon, that Dark had molded into the perfect guard dog. He lived outside on the grounds in a small shack, unable to leave Dark's property due to a shock collar around his neck that prevented him from going too far. He came in occasionally if Dark wanted to really intimidate someone or to just do Dark's dirty work. Dark would lose his shit if he knew that Crank has been sneaking out and sleeping with the hybrid for the past year and a half. Dark's attention has always been on Die or Nate, so he's been able to slip under the radar for as long as it's been going on. No one knows about It, and Crank was determined to keep it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Die set the rest of the silverware on the table and walked into the kitchen. He was taller than Nate but just as lanky as Crank was. He had deep blue eyes that had a flicker of orange in the center, almost like a blue flame. His skin was pale but unusually warm. Die smiled softly, extending his hand for Anti to shake.  
"Welcome to hell, little guy." He chuckled.  
Anti didn't make any move to shake his hand, simply staring at him with his lips pulled into a frown. He hated this place, he had to get out before he ended up like Nate. His cheeks flushed as he felt Die's eyes rake over his exposed skin.  
Most of the servants around here were barely clothed. In Nate's case, he was required to remain nude at all times since he was Dark's main pleasure servant. He didn't want to waste time on ripping the siren's clothing off each time he fucked him. He also required Nate to wear a plug to keep him stretched enough to take Dark's cock without much prep. It would be a requirement for Anti as well.

Die retracted his hand, rolling his eyes at Anti's sour attitude. He would barely give Die eye contact let alone shake his hand. Anti turned away. He didn't belong here, he didn't want to be here.   
"Well, whatever. I've got to get back to work." Die mumbled, walking back over to the table to finish up making everything perfect. Even if just one thing was off Dark would lose his shit.   
"Ugh, fuck this so much." Anti snarled. He'd much rather be one of the regular slaves who just cleaned. But it really wouldn't make a difference. Dark enjoyed fucking them sometimes as well, but not so often anymore since he'd gotten Nate.

The siren was his golden boy, Dark's favorite. And the smug bastard knew it. He played Dark like a fiddle, making him dance to whatever beat he wanted. Well, to a certain extent. Dark was aware of Nate's manipulative tendencies, but he had a silver tongue of his own. The siren was a natural born manipulator, but Dark was better. He let Nate think that he was special, that he somehow had Dark's heart in the palm of his hand. Truth be told, Dark had no heart. He was as cold and unmerciful as a demon should be, and his mere presence was enough to send a chill up one's spine.

Dark descended the stairs, cold crimson eyes scanning the room to make sure everything was working like a well oiled machine. He liked order and discipline, and anyone that dared to step out of line would see just how much he detested that kind of behavior.

He was in another suit, this one a bit more casual than the last. Dark's cane was held in one hand, making him look more regal on the high staircase. His black shoes didn't make a sound as he walked down to the bottom of the steps where a maid was waiting anxiously. Her uniform was prim and perfect, as if wanting to impress her Master.   
"M-master, the guests are seated in the meeting room as you requested." She said, soft pink hair down, just as Dark liked it. He nodded with a soft smirk.   
"Good girl. Why don't you join me, little bunny?" He asked, brushing his finger tips along the girl's jaw. Her inky black eyes widened, gulping.   
"You could be our entertainment during dinner... Doesn't that sound like a marvelous idea?" His voice was getting to her already. Peevils, or Amy as she perfered to be called, blushed and nodded. The girl was an especially gifted demon, a skin-walker that could disguise herself as any animal or person she desired. Most of the time she took the form of a cat, but that was only when Dark wasn't here. Nate turned his head to face his master, slightly jealous of the attention he was giving Amy. His violet eyes flashed briefly, stifling a growl as he waited for Dark to address him. Normally during these meetings Nate would "perform" as well, but now that Anti was here with him he wasn't sure what Dark would have him do.

Dark rumbled in satisfaction, gently tugging the loop on Amy's pink collar before turning to Nate. He beckoned the siren over, who walked to his master eagerly, like the loyal little kitten he was.   
"Sweetheart, I'm sure you won't mind not coming to this meeting. One of my clients happens to be a siren as well and I'd rather not offend her." Dark wasn't going to take no for an answer. Nate pouted, his plump bottom lip jutting out as he placed his hands on Dark's hard chest. His violet eyes held intense jealousy as he glanced over at Amy. He'd most likely deal with her later.   
"Understood Master." He siren brushed his lips along Dark's perfectly sharp and stubbly jaw.  
"But, I'll be here if you need." He murmured.  
The demon smirked, gripping Nate by the jaw with one hand as he groped his ass with the other. The siren mewled, melting into his master's touch as Dark leaned close to his ear.  
"I won't be needing you for tonight, love. I have a new pet to break in. But I'm sure you could make use of yourself somehow." He purred, sensing Nate's jealousy begin to rise, shifting a few of his features to reveal what lied underneath his beautiful facade. Dark's never seen Nate without his 'mask' on, but he's well aware of what Nate is on the inside. The thrill of taming something so deadly was what influenced Dark to buy him in the first place. Dark pulled away, seeing just a glimpse of the beast that remained hidden behind Nate's gorgeous eyes.

"Understood." Nate breathed, trying to tame his jealousy so his temper wouldn't get the best of him. Taming such a beast came at a price. Nate always wanted to be Dark's center of attention, and seeing two other measly **_demons_** take it from him...  
Nate took a deep breath, letting it out through his mouth, a small puff of lilac smoke falling from his pillowy lips.   
"Good boy." Dark ran his hot tongue over the shell of Nate's ear before stepping back like he hadn't just fondled his siren just then.   
"I want the both of you in my bedroom before the meeting is over." His scarlet eyes shifted over to Anti, who was still cowering by the entrance to the kitchen.  
The glitch froze, heterochomatic eyes widening as Dark waited for a response.  
"You can't be serious." He mumbled without thinking. Anti's mouth was going to eventually get his ass in a lot of trouble, and Nate was counting on it. A sinister smirk pulled at the side of Nate's plump lips as Dark's expression turned cold. He was just waiting for the moment Dark would snap and kill this little bitch, saving him the trouble of doing it. Dark stepped forward, boxing Anti in as the demon's back collided with the wall. His face was cold and emotionless, but it would only take a second for him to turn violent.


	7. Chapter 7

Anti was cowering, eyes big as he stared up at Dark. It was like he had finally come to his senses, realizing what Dark could do to him, and that he was basically trapped here.   
Dark grabbed Anti's chin roughly, growling.   
"I won't tolerate being questioned, mutt." He seethed, before shoving Anti down to his hands and knees.  
"Stay on the floor where you belong."   
Anti could see other servants casting him sympathetic glances from the corner of his eye. No, he didn't want to be fucking pitied. He would be just fine.  
"Yes, master. I'll be in your room." He said, sitting like an obedient dog.   
"I'll make you feel so good Master, just like you want."  
The demon nuzzled up against Dark's leg, looking up at his master with big innocent eyes. Anti's eyes were one of the few traits he had that actually looked sweet. In all honesty the glitch was about as sweet as a rabid dog, but if playing nice would keep his ass alive then he would have to do it. Dark glanced down at him, hand sliding into Anti's hair like he was about to pet him.   
"You're hiding something from me. Perhaps you're making an escape plan inside that head of yours?" Dark's tone was surprisingly calm, but it still held a terrifyingly level of malice. Dark wasn't stupid, he'd been suspicious of Anti's sudden submissive behavior since he bought him.  
"Tell me, pup. Plan on killing me in my sleep?" He purred, the hand in Anti's hair gripping onto him and pulling hard.

Anti hissed through his teeth, wincing. How did Dark know? Was the guy really that observant?  
"Of course not Master.." Anti said, keeping his eyes locked on Dark. The demon above him chuckled.   
"You're lying."  
And before Anti could blink there was a sharp pain in his side. Dark had hit him with the cane, hard. Anti cried out in pain, harshly gritting his teeth. The sick bastard hit him.  
"If you insist on lying to me then you might as well be good at it. I can see right through your little facade. You're not fooling anyone." Dark cooed, releasing Anti's hair as he turned to glance at Nate. The siren had the ghost of smile on his face, obviously delighting in Anti's tongue lashing. The man was always a bit on the sadistic side, which made him an entity after Dark's own heart. Dark scoffed, grabbing Anti's collar and yanking him up into his knees.  
"At least try not to act so ecstatic, Natemare. Your fangs are showing."

Nate covered his mouth quickly, feeling his teeth. He hated showing things like that around Dark. He wanted his master to see him just like this, sexy and enticing, that's it.   
"I'll decide what to do with _**you**_ later, pet." Dark took pleasure in the panic in Anti's eyes. He's clearly already been told stories about punishment already.   
"What a pathetic excuse for a demon." Dark sighed, tossing Anti back against the wall and walking off with Amy quickly scrambling after him.

Anti took a moment to catch his breath, glaring up at Nate who was pushing his more demonic features back down where they belonged. He felt a bit embarrassed that Dark has seen how ugly he truly is. Nate was very proud of his appearance, loving how Dark drank him up with those striking ruby eyes of his. But now he's seen how hideous the siren really was, and he was terrified of being replaced by someone younger and more beautiful than him. Someone like Anti. The demon straightened himself up, standing to his feet a little shakily.  
"What's he gonna do me?"

Nate quickly composed himself. No, he was still Dark's favorite, that couldn't change. Anti was only a pest that Dark bought to fuck. Nothing more.   
The siren smirked and shrugged.   
"Dunno. But knowing Darky, you won't like it." He said, completely back to his normal cocky attitude.   
"I've watched him choke someone on his dick until they turned blue." He hummed, walking over to Anti. So many scenarios were running through the demon's head.  
"How bad has it ever been for you?" Anti asked, his curiosity overriding his disdain for the siren. He wanted to know what he was in for, and how vicious Dark really was. Anti had a pain kink as well as a thing for degradation, but he had a feeling that Dark took things to the extreme when it came to those types of things. Nate thought for a second, his mind wandering to the time he tried to use his smoke on Dark and it ended up with him being gagged and whipped by a very pissed off and horny demon. Dark responded strongly to the pharamone smoke that Nate produced, whipping him so hard that his skin split right down to the bone on his back. He still has the scars, but Dark made sure that they wouldn't be visible unless you knew where to look. Nate was his prized possession and he didn't want to mar his pretty little siren over a silly thing like self defense.   
"Lets just say that there's a reason I don't try to fight back anymore. Master is a lot stronger than he looks, and he's pretty intimidating to begin with," Nate muttered, shaking the thought out of his head as he grabbed Anti by the collar.   
"Come on, we have to get ourselves ready for Master once his meeting is finished. These gatherings make him irritable and well, your ass going to be his stressball for tonight."

Anti was forced to follow as Nate yanked his collar, taking Anti up the stairs and into Dark's large bedroom. As much as he loved watching Dark break in the new ones, he was a little on edge this time. The siren didn't know why he was acting this way all of a sudden. So much has happened today, and Nate just needed to be reassured that he was still Dark's favorite. He hoped his master would decide to use him tonight as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Anti hesitated when Nate lead him into the bathroom, practically dragging him into the shower. Nate's fingers moved up to the clasp of Anti's collar, swiftly undoing the strap and pulling it away from the demon's neck. Anti's eyes widened, panicking as soon as the cool air hit his scarred neck.  
"What the fuck man?! Are you trying to get me killed?" Anti snapped, reaching out for his collar that Nate held in his hand. The siren chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
"The hot water will warp the leather. Master will excuse it in order to keep the collars nice. Relax." He sighed, reaching up to take his own off and set them down on the sink while he closed the bathroom door. Anti huffed.   
"You could have fucking told me!" He snapped, Nate pushing past him to turn on the shower. It was quite the privilege they got, being able to shower when they please. Well, that was something that Nate had earned, being quite the spoiled little kitten. Anti was just tagging along because Dark had specifically told them to get ready. And well, Anti kinda needed a shower. Master doesn't like a smelly mutt.   
"Come on, we have to be quick." Nate said, getting in. He'd hate to have to let Anti use his shampoo, but if Dark found out that he had let the new pup use their Master's, they'd both get a good beating.

Anti was his responsibility to care for, since Dark bought him for Nate's use as well. The siren may be jealous of Anti, but that was only because the demon was so attractive. He knew how Dark was, how he valued vanity above any of the other deadly sins. Nate couldn't help but feel attracted to him as well. He was going to be close to Anti whether he wanted to be or not, so he might as well at least start warming up to the little runt. Nate sighed as the hot water hit his skin, cascading off of his chest and onto Anti's pale back. His skin was so pale and gorgeous, so much so that Nate had to reach out and touch it just to feel if it was as soft as it looked. Anti completely tensed at the sudden contact, growling. Nate simply rolled his eyes.   
"Shut up, will you?" He hissed, fingers dancing over Anti's skin. He grabbed a razor off the shower's shelf.   
"Master doesn't like so much body hair." He murmured, grabbing the sweet smelling shaving cream as well. Anti backed up.   
"Fuck off man! I'm not shaving!" He said, as if getting rid of his body hair would take away his masculinity as well. It's not like he was going to need that anymore anyways.

Nate shook his head, getting fed up with Anti's mouth. He didn't want to have to do this, but there was no way in hell he was going to deal with this salty bitch fighting him while they were supposed to be getting ready. Dark would be up here in half an hour and Nate really didn't want to have to face his wrath just because Anti was holding onto his pride. The siren began to softly sing next to Anti's ear, wrapping his arms around the demon tightly to keep Anti pressed against him.  
It wasn't much, just a lyric or two, but it was enough to begin warping Anti's surroundings into a haze of violet.  
"W-what are you d-doing to me?" He slurred, his body relaxing as he was forced to listen to Nate's gentle voice. The siren didn't answer him, continuing to pull Anti deeper until he was completely under Nate's control.

"Now... Just hold still for me beautiful..." Nate whispered, but Anti's hands had already moved to feel Nate's soft skin. The demon pressed himself closer, in a haze as Nate's voice wrapped around his mind.   
"What did you do to me.." He whispered as he licked at Nate's pale neck. The siren sighed softly, tilting his head back. It's been so long since he's been able to use his voice on someone, so maybe he went a tiny bit overboard. But in his defense he needed to use it to make Anti a little more compliant. He knew that Anti would resist his advances as well as Dark's, and as much as he wanted to see Dark whip the skin off of this demon's back, he would also be held accountable if Anti caused too much of a fuss. Can't have that now can he?  
"I just helped you come around, that's all. Can't have you making a fuss while master has his way with you." He purred, groaning as Anti's hand slid down his wet torso and wrapped around his soft cock.  
"Can you reverse it?" He quietly asked, gently kissing at the siren's collarbone. Anti could still think for himself, but his body was under Nate's control. He was essentially a puppet on a string, and Nate could have him do whatever he wanted him to with a simple tug of a string.  
"Sorry, baby. You belong to me until it wears off, which should make the next few hours oh so fun for Master and I."

Anti whined quietly. He didn't **_want_** to be a play thing for them, but he was forced to under the siren's control.   
"Come on then, hold still." Nate murmured, beginning to shave the demon. He knew Master liked soft, hairless skin, essentially a twink. And he wanted to make Anti a little more enjoyable, not only for Dark but for himself as well.   
The demon was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. It was as if Nate's body just called to him, just begging to be touched all over and worshipped. Nate smiled as Anti's eyes rejected what his body was doing, he couldn't stop himself despite the fact that his mind was screaming for him to resist the temptation. He couldn't pull his hands away, couldn't stop his tongue from tasting Nate's skin. It was hopeless to try and resist him. The siren worked surprisingly quick, having Anti shaved and scrubbed in less than twenty minutes. But he still had to clean himself and that's where Anti stepped in to 'help'. His hands were already spreading the sweet smelling soap across Nate's gorgeous body, inhaling the light lavender scent that complimented the siren quite well.   
Nate purred, eyes closing as Anti rubbed his pretty body. The demon's hands were all over, as if worshipping it. If Nate could get Anti to treat him like this all the time then maybe the mutt won't be so bad to have around.


	9. Chapter 9

Anti had soon covered Nate's entire body, reluctantly pulling his hands off the soft skin as the siren stepped under the stream of hot water. Anti bit his lip as the soap slid off of Nate's toned chest and down his smooth legs. He could feel his dick hardening, his thighs rubbing together to create some sort of friction.  
"Why do I want you so badly?" The demon mewled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Nate's neck as he pushed him up against the shower wall. The siren was a little startled by Anti's sudden intimacy, but his posture soon relaxed once he saw the look of desperation in the demon's eyes. He had Anti right where he wanted him.

"Aww, poor puppy..." Nate cooed, placing his hands on Anti's curvy hips. Master would be furious if they touched each other, which is why Nate wasn't planning on letting Anti do anything.   
"You must be so horny, hm?" Nate's hands traveled lower, squeezing the demon's virgin ass. And Anti couldn't help but nod.   
"What did you do to me, siren?" He panted, sliding his dick next to Nate's soft one, slowly grinding. Nate quickly shook his head, pushing Anti's hips back.   
"Master will be angry if you give yourself pleasure." He smirked.  
"Fuck you. You're the one that did this to me." His tone was still soft, but his eyes demanded that Nate do something to fix this. He needed to be touched, he craved release. But Nate wouldn't be the one to give that to him. Not tonight at least. The siren chuckled dryly, pushing Anti away as he turned off the water.  
"Dry off. Master will require you to kneel in front of the door for him when he comes." Nate said, stepping around Anti and grabbing the towel from the rack.

Anti growled, grabbing a towel and quickly drying off. At least his arousal could be taken care of when Dark got back. He was about to get out of that bathroom and hopefully away from Nate when the siren grabbed his chin.   
"Not so fast, pup." He dangled the collar in front of Anti's face, smirking.   
"Careful now, wouldn't want Master seeing you without this."  
The demon snatched it from his hand, putting it on without much protest. Anti was a proud little shit but he wasn't stupid. Nate clipped his own collar on, running his fingers over the dyed leather. His collar was special, made just for him the way he wanted it. The leather was a deep purple, his name engraved across the smooth surface in white lettering. It was beautiful and unique, making him stand out from among the rest. It was Nate's prized possession. Anti's was just a simple black leather collar that looked a lot like something an actual dog would wear. He wasn't special.  
Nate admired the way it hugged his pale neck, sighing in content as he lead Anti back out into the bedroom.  
"On your knees, head down. Keep your mouth shut as well." Nate commanded, kneeling in front of the door where Dark would be standing in just a few moments.

Anti grumbled under his breath, copying Nate's stance as he waited. It was a few minutes later when the door opened, causing Anti to jump slightly in surprise. He looked up to see Dark, a scowl on his perfectly sculped face.   
"I got him ready for you, Master." Nate said, sitting proudly and awaiting praise from Dark. The demon rumbled, stepping in.   
"I see..." His pretty scarlet eyes raked over his two pets. The both of them were gorgeous, making his dick come to life.   
"Good boy, Nate." He set his cane down, running his fingers through the siren's soft hair. He knew Nate practically lived off being called a good boy, being praised. It was quite amusing. The meeting had dragged on for a lot longer than he wanted, his entire mood just radiated a gloomy sense of annoyance. It seems that Amy's talents were a little lacking tonight, making a few of the clients complain about her lackluster performance. If there's one thing that Dark absolutely despises it's failure. The girl might have thought that she had escaped punishment, but she would have quite the nasty surprise when he sent his guard dog in to 'correct' her behavior.   
"Stand up. Turn around and face the bed." Dark sternly ordered, directing his command at Anti whom strangely obeyed without question. That God damn siren was still pulling the strings to make Anti behave, afraid he would meet the metal end of Dark's belt if he didnt.

Dark glanced down at Nate, who looked completely innocent. He knew the siren was probably pulling a couple strings, but he didn't care. As long as he was able to sink his claws into Anti's juicy ass he was happy.   
"What a good dog.." he growled, slapping Anti's bottom just to watch it jiggle.   
"Now I want you over there. Bend yourself over the bed." Dark had already begun unbuttoning his pants. The demon clearly wasn't in the mood for foreplay. Anti visibly swallowed, walking towards the bed and laying his chest against the plush mattress. Dark was going to at least prep him, right? As aroused as he was, Anti didn't find the idea of unprepped rough sex that appealing. Dark hummed in satisfaction, leaving Nate behind as he strolled up to his prey. His cock was pulled out of his pants, the top few buttons of his dress shirt left open. He was quite the sight.  
"I haven't been able to stop thinking about your ass since I first layed my eyes on you." The demon purred, walking up behind Anti and placing his hands on both of his cheeks. Anti's body was relaxed thanks to Nate, but his mind was going crazy with anxiety. He's never bottomed before, but he knew how bad it could potentially be if the top didn't take good care of you.

"Nate, get me the lube." Dark ordered, spreading Anti's cheeks and sliding his cock in between them, rocking his hips. Anti gasped quietly. The sensation was so foreign. The siren immediately stood, going over to the nightstand and opening it up. He grabbed the warming lubricant and held it out to Dark.   
"If you would like I could prep him for you Master." He said. Dark took the lube and popped the cap, sitting back and squirting a generous amount onto Anti's tight pucker.   
"That won't be necessary, kitten. Be a good boy and wait your turn."  
Nate frowned, knowing how much this was going to hurt. But he bowed his head and stepped back to give them some room, already well aware of how forceful the first time is for new mutts. Dark tore him the first time they fucked but it didn't stop there. Dark fucked him every night for a month after that, not allowing his body to heal properly for the first few months that he was here. Dark was ruthless and cold, but yet Nate found himself falling in love with this monster. He would do anything to please Dark. Even kill for him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The demon coated his cock in the warming jelly-like substance, pressing the head of his fat cock against Anti's virgin entrance. Dark was a pretty girthy guy, so this was going to rip Anti's ass to shreds if he didn't at least finger him for a few minutes. Nate wanted to speak up, cringing as he watched his master rock his hips against Anti's hole.  
Anti whimpered, trying to brace himself.   
"P-please, just-" Dark shoved his face into the pillow, not wanting to hear him beg for prep as he roughly forced himself inside. Anti was no different than the other slaves.   
The demon cried out in pain, internally panicking as Dark's big prick tore him open. If it wasn't for Nate's singing earlier he'd surely be thrashing about. Nate simply watched, already able to smell the blood as Dark sighed in pleasure. It was quite obvious that his Master had a thing for blood, often cutting Nate's skin just to watch him bleed, or to lick it up. This was the time that Dark revealed what he truly was on the inside. The demon had quite the insatiable appetite for blood, often times becoming ravenous at just the mere sight of it.

His fangs extended past his lips, the sharp points of his canines already dripping with venom. Dark's shaft was completely coated in Anti's thick black blood, creating a nauseating squishing sound as he rapidly pumped his dick in and out of Anti's destroyed asshole. The whines and moans of pain were somewhat muffled by the duvet, but they still managed to fill the room with their sickening cries for mercy. Dark had no mercy. He was a true devil, hidden behind the gorgeous face of a God.  
"Fuck. You were well worth the money, so fucking tight." Dark groaned, slamming his blood slicked hips against Anti's ass.

Anti could barely breathe with his face in the pillow, but combined with the sharp pain that literally took his breath away he was almost positive he was going to pass out. But Dark's hands finally moved to instead grip ahold of Anti's ass.   
The suit he was currently wearing was surely ruined, his pants being covered in the mutt's blood, gushing down onto the bed and staining the duvet. It drove Dark wild. He wanted to see and hear just how afraid Anti was, so he pulled out and flipped the trembling demon over onto his back. Little did he know that Nate was forcing Anti's body to heal itself. The siren wasn't as into this sort of thing as Dark was and since Anti was his toy as well as Dark's, Nate tried to fix him just as quickly as Dark was destroying him. His master wouldn't know, but Anti would. Nate wasn't doing a favor for the demon he envied, he was doing it for himself. He didn't want the left over scraps of torn flesh that Dark would give him.

"Speak, dog." Dark spat, shoving back inside, Anti's cry of pain going right to his dick.   
"P-please, it hurts!" Anti cried. He's never felt so helpless before, wanting to melt into the mattress as this sick demon plowed him.   
"Mm, that's it, scream, beg for me to stop." Dark snarled, licking up the venom that his fangs produced. Nate bit his lip as he looked away. Anti was starting to close up a few of the rips in his flesh, dialing down the pain as well as the amount of blood the demon was losing. Anti didn't notice much at first, until the tears closed up and a spark of pleasure shot through his body. His eyes locked with Nate's for a brief moment, suddenly realizing what the siren was doing. One of Anti's gifts was his ability to heal himself, which is why he has so many scars. Nate was simply pulling a few strings to make it happen while he was still in control of his body.

Anti panted weakly, fisting the sheets as it began to feel good. Dark was in no way small, filling Anti up like he'd never been before.   
"Oh? Is the bitch starting to like it?" Dark growled, snapping his hips forward. Anti yelped out a shaky moan. Was he supposed to like it? Did Dark want him to?  
"What a little whore." Dark spat right in Anti's face, still fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Anti's back arched, digging his sharp nails into the fine silk sheets as his body began to react a little differently. His cock began to harden, ripples of pleasure pulling a few moans from his lungs as he shut his eyes. He's never experienced pleasure like this before, and thanks to Nate his body was completely healed; although it was still covered in his blood. Anti whimpered as he tightened his walls around Dark's cock, throwing his head back and practically screaming when Dark hit his prostate.

"M-master!" He gasped, reaching up to dig those claws into the back of Dark's suit. He could hear the expensive fabric of the already ruined suit tearing until his nails reached the demon's grey skin. He clawed at Dark's strong back, feeling the muscles flex beneath his fingers.   
Dark's back arched slightly at the pain.  
"Little cunt!" Dark growled, grabbing Anti by the hair and pulling his head back. The demon sank his fangs into Anti's neck, pumping him full of venom that made it  feel like his veins had been set on fire. Anti screwed his eyes shut, moaning brokenly as his body shook. Dark's dress shirt was torn to shreds, falling away from his clawed up back to pool around his arms. The erotic display was beginning to effect Nate, the siren letting out small puffs of smoke as he raked his eyes over Dark's exposed skin. He usually never gets to see his master's bare body, unless he's been exceptionally well behaved for a while. But Dark's back was completely exposed to him, his dress pants sliding down his shapely ass to reveal more of Dark's gorgeous body to the siren behind him.

It was affecting Nate in the worst way, the siren's pupils expanding as he raked his eyes over Dark's exposed body. Watching those muscles flex under the demon's skin made him moan out loud. He wanted to touch, run his hands all over his Master's gorgeous body, but he wasn't stupid enough to actually give in to that desire. His thighs rubbed together, nearly drooling as he watched. He was so jealous of Anti, who was pinned under Dark. He wanted to feel his Master's back too, claw at his tough skin. Anti didn't know how lucky he was.

The demon under Dark was already becoming consumed by the pleasure rushing through his veins. His vision went blurry, skin heating up and flushing a light pink. His pupils had dilated so much that they completely covered his jade and cerulean irises, giving him a menacing look. Dark pulled back, blood dripping down his chin. His eyes locked with Anti's, drinking up his strained moans and gasps. None of the others had ever enjoyed their first time with him, so why was Anti suddenly moaning like a whore?

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dark growled, pulling out harshly.   
"N-no wait, please-" Anti mewled.   
"Please keep fucking me..."  
Dark shoved open Anti's shaking legs, reaching down to wipe the blood away from his hole. There wasn't any damage.   
"What the fuck?" He snarled, causing Anti to jump slightly. He whimpered.   
"Master, i-is something wrong?" He whispered, watching as Dark looked over to Nate for some sort of explanation for this. The siren hadn't moved an inch, but almost immediately he relinquished control of Anti's body. He could still pull a few strings until it wore off in an hour or two, but the look on Dark's face sent a shiver of fear down his spine, just daring him to try it.  
"What have you been doing, little siren?" Dark calmly asked, black eyes burning into Nate's violet ones. The siren had backed into the wall, heart pounding against his ribs. Dark had begun to stalk forward, pulling off the rest of his shredded shirt and tossing it to the floor.   
Nate whined softly, eyes darting down to Dark's chiseled chest. He wanted to touch it, but with his Master clearly a little pissed off with him...

There was no point in lying. That would only make punishment worse.   
"M-mast-ter, I've b-been forcing his body to heal quickly..." The siren murmured, cowering when Dark's hands slammed onto the wall either side of his head. He was trembling, gazing up at Dark.   
"What, not gonna touch me, hm?" Dark asked. It was so hard to read his empty expression. Was he angry?  
"N-no Master, you haven't given me permission." Nate whispered, trying not to let anymore smoke pass by his lips as Dark's face drew closer.

The demon was always unpredictable when it came to his emotions, his expression remaining unreadable until a smirk pulled at his lips. Nate was confused, heart rate rising as Dark roughly gripped his chin.  
"Why you naughty little shit. Did you think I wouldn't notice, or where you hoping your little puppet would play his part a bit better so he wouldn't give you away?" Dark rumbled, his face only an inch away from Nate's. He still couldn't read Dark's emotions, but it sounded like he was teasing him about it. Maybe he wasn't as angry as Nate thought he would be.  
"I-I just w-wanted to make it f-eel better for you, m-master." Nate choked out, resisting the urge to touch Dark's smooth skin as he pinned Nate up against the wall.

Dark chuckled, pressing his entire body against Nate. He knew how much the siren loved feeling him.   
"Master..." Nate gasped. Was Dark trying to get him in trouble? Nate wouldn't be surprised. The siren couldn't help but press closer, feeling Dark's hard chest against his own.   
"Little siren, I _**should**_ punish you..." Dark murmured, finding amusement in Nate's struggle to keep his hands to himself. But just to push Nate over the edge and force his hand, Dark slid his dress pants down his legs and kicked them to the side. He pressed his bare body up against Nate's, lips hovering over the siren's. He wouldn't be able to help himself now. Nate's breath hitched, a wisp of smoke escaping his mouth. His fists were clenched, hips completely still even though he wanted to grind them against Dark's.  
"What's the matter, Mare? Don't you want to touch me?"

"I d-do..." Nate gasped, whimpering.   
"Please Master, please let me touch you, give me permission, I've been a good boy-" he begged, salivating at the thought of touching Dark's bare chest. The demon hummed, as if in thought.   
"Oh, but little siren, you healed the mutt without my permission, didn't you?" Dark asked lowly, another little puff of smoke escaping Nate's trembling lips. He wanted to kiss and worship his Master's skin so bad.   
"Please, I-I'll do anything!"   
"So needy, hm? It's pathetic.." Dark sighed, cupping Nate's cheek. The demon suddenly had an idea pop into his head, chuckling lowly as he stepped away from Nate. He glanced behind him, noticing how filthy Anti's skin was. His thighs and ass were streaked red with blood, dripping off of his skin and staining the sheets.  
"You'll have to earn my touch, kitten. Clean him up." Dark grinned, stepping back as Nate eagerly nodded and began to walk toward the bathroom to grab a washcloth.  
"No." Nate stopped in his tracks, turning around with a confused expression.  
"Clean him with your tongue."

The siren felt his skin crawl. He didn't particularly enjoy the taste of blood, but if it meant he could touch Master...  
Nate climbed onto the bed hesitantly, pushing open Anti's legs. His blood was thick, black, and definitely not very appetizing.   
"Better hurry up, I'm not going to wait forever." Dark growled, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
"And if you're good I'll let you clean off my cock too, siren."  
Nate whined, cringing as he dipped his head down in between Anti's legs. The glitch was still rock hard, nervously eyeing Nate as he stuck his tongue out and pressed it flat against the inside of Anti's thigh. As soon as the sweet metallic taste filled his mouth he could see why Dark had a thing for it. Anti's blood was abnormally sweet, reminding him a bit of molasses. He could do this, even though the act itself was disgusting. Nate glanced up, briefly locking eyes with Anti and he licked his thigh clean. It wasn't until Nate moved to the spot between his cheeks that the demon made a sound. A high pitched moan slipped past his lips as Nate flicked his tongue against his hole. Anti's never been eaten out before, but whatever Nate was doing with his tongue made his dick twitch. Dark cracked a smile at that, placing his hand on the small of Nate's back.   
"Good boy."

Nate purred at the praise, hips swaying a little bit as he continued lapping at Anti's hole. The demon was panting, legs spreading more as he whimpered.   
"The dog likes it." Dark murmured, rubbing the soft skin of Nate's ass. Anti squirmed, whining when Nate moved to clean his other thigh. He didn't want to waste time pleasuring the bitch when he could be feeling up his master. But Dark had other plans. As soon as Nate was finished he moved to face his master, lips and chin stained black with blood.  
"All finished, my love." Nate said, anxiously awaiting the moment Dark would give him the green light so he could finally touch his gorgeous body. Dark glanced at the flustered demon lying on his bed, pre dripping down his shaft as his thighs shook.  
"He doesn't look finished to me, kitten." Nate cocked his head like a puppy that didn't understand. Dark gestured to Anti's dick, arching his brow at the siren.  
"Finish him off and I'll let you have me."

Nate whimpered, immediately going back down. He was so desperate for his master, the siren's lips wrapping around Anti's leaking dick as his fingers rubbed the demon's entrance.   
"Oh!" Anti's back arched, moaning. Nate's mouth was clearly skilled, cheeks hollowed as his tongue swirled and his head bobbed. He pushed a couple fingers inside Anti's tight ass.   
"You moan like a whore." Dark growled, slapping Anti's thigh.  
"I'm your whore, master." Anti panted, hands threading into Nate's soft hair and tugging a bit. Dark scoffed, but the declaration went straight to his dick.  Anti was already becoming one of his favorites, and the thought of Nate getting replaced by a demon made him smile wickedly. Nate was a jealous one, making him a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off on anyone that Dark became close to.

Nate didn't want to waste time on Anti if he didn't have to. He was trying his best to make the demon bust early, rapidly thrusting his fingers into Anti's ass while his mouth worked on sucking the cum out of him. And Anti sure as hell was getting close, squirming and moaning.   
"L-let me cum, let me cum Master!" He begged, and Dark hummed.   
"Go right ahead."   
And Anti was gone, crying out as he exploded inside Nate's hot mouth. He cursed loudly, eyes rolling back. He hasn't cum this hard in a long time.   
Nate groaned, milking Anti dry as he harshly sucked. As soon as the demon was finished he pulled off with a pop, swallowing thickly and turning to Dark, awaiting what he's been promised.   
"Hmm..." Dark smirked. He debated whether or not to actually let Nate touch him. It would be quite amusing, but he'd rather not have to deal with the siren's begging.   
"Come on then." He said, gesturing to himself. Nate practically pounced on the demon, panting.   
"Oh Master, thank you, thank you my love..." He mewled. Nate crawled into his lap, leaving Anti a flustered and sweaty mess as he tuned everything else out. Dark was all that mattered right now and he'd do anything to please him.


	12. Chapter 12

The siren was whipped, practically throwing himself at Dark as he straddled his waist.  
"Can I play with you, Master? I just want to make you happy." Nate whimpered, kissing all across Dark's jaw, nipping at his neck. The siren was so desperate for Dark that he couldn't control himself. His hips were grinding down on Dark's in the most sensual way, trying to get him to moan. But Dark wasn't the type to allow himself to be vocal.  
"I suppose you've earned it." He rumbled, eyes widening only slightly in surprise when Nate roughly shoved him down onto the mattress. The siren was so sexy above him like this, eyes glazed over and body on display.   
"Master..." He murmured, hands running up and down Dark's torso, arms, leaning down to kiss his neck and collarbone. Nate scooted up so he could slide Dark's fat prick in between his soft thighs, still straddling him, wanting to pleasure the demon.   
"You're so big..." He murmured, reaching down to rub his Master's tip. Dark's body reacted quite strongly to his touch, bucking his hips as he closed his eyes. A soft hiss sounded as Nate continued to thumb Dark's slit, rolling his hips as he slid his master's cock in between his thighs. Dark placed his hands on Nate's hips, guiding him a bit.  
"You're so gorgeous, baby girl. I just wanna stick my dick in your tight little pussy and make you squirt."  
Nate moaned, having a slight feminization kink. Dark loved to toy with him like this, knowing just how to make his whore come undone.  
"Please." He begged, soft lips kissing at Dark's jaw as he desperately rocked his hips.

"Please put your dick in my cunt Daddy, I need it..." He whimpered, hands tangling in Dark's thick hair. Nate only used that name if he was particularly hot and horny, needy for Master's cock. And all Anti could do was lay there and listen. This was all so erotic, he was trying not to let himself get aroused again.   
"You must be so wet Princess, hm? Poor baby." Dark had a tight grip on Nate's ass, groping it. Nate nodded, biting his lip as he lifted himself up and moved Dark's cock to his entrance.  
"M'so wet for you, Daddy. Wanna be filled with your thick cock." He moaned, sinking down on Dark's dick with a melodic moan. A puff of smoke filled the air around Nate's mouth, his lips parting as Dark buried himself in the siren's tight heat.  
"Fuck, baby. Such a good girl for Daddy." Dark groaned, eyes rolling for a moment before Nate began to ride him. His hips rolled, slowly bouncing as he adjusted to to his master's girth.

He continued running his hands up and down Dark's chest, beginning to bounce quickly as soon as he adjusted. He knew Dark liked it fast and rough. The demon groaned, watching Nate with lustful eyes as his cock was milked.   
"Daddy, daddy, you're twitching so much..!" Nate gasped, every throb of Dark's big dick making him moan.   
"Come here." Dark reached up, grabbing Nate's hair and yanking him down.   
"Give me your smoke, siren." He ordered, and Nate's lips immediately parted. Dark placed his mouth over Nate's just as he began blowing, filling the demon's lungs with the thick purple pheromones. Dark's eyes rolled into the back of his head, tensing as an intense need for the siren consumed his mind. Dark was often aggressive and controlling when it came to sex, but he was so much worse when Nate gassed him in pharamones. Nate pulled back a little, playfully licking at Dark's bottom lip as the demon began to pant. His usual cold skin was now hot to the touch, altering his skin tone as well. The demon growled like a vicious animal, rolling Nate onto his back and spreading his legs as wide as they could go.  
"Master!" Nate yelped, his hands pinned to either side of his head. Dark snapped his hips forward, fucking into Nate as hard as he could.

Nate moaned out, Dark's big cock pumping into him so quickly. He loved being Dark's toy, knowing it pleased his Master.   
"F-fuck me, yes!" He cried, back arching. He hoped Anti was watching, just so the demon knew how Nate could affect their Master. Dark was _**his**_ and he didn't want that to change.   
"Little whore, love it when you scream for me..." Dark panted, the bed creaking and rocking. Nate writhed against the mattress, his moans of pleasure becoming louder. He might have been putting on a bit of a show for Anti, really going over the top as Dark fucked his ass like an animal. Anti couldn't see why Nate was so obsessed with this man. He was vicious and cruel, causing others pain for his pleasure. Not to mention that he fit the description of a narcissistic sociopath perfectly. It would appear that the siren had some sick attachment to Dark, almost like he was a victim of stockholm syndrome.

Well, it wasn't Anti's business. He didn't give a damn about Nate **_or_** Dark. No way in hell he'd let them brainwash him.   
The two were getting close. Especially Nate, who's walls tightened deliciously around Dark's prick, squeezing it. The siren had managed to free his hands, eagerly clawing at Dark, still craving the feeling of the demon's strong body. Dark surprisingly let him, enjoying the feeling of Nate's sharp nails embedded in his skin. He was thankful that his master was even letting him touch his chest, since most of the time Nate was hog tied or cuffed to the headboard. The siren clenched around Dark's cock, holding back his own release while his master played with his dick. Nate's eyes were shut tightly, moans becoming so needy and loud that Anti had to cover his ears.  
Dark chuckled, hand squeezing the head of Nate's prick in a teasing manner.  
"Awe, does my baby girl wanna cum all over daddy's cock?" He sneered, thumbing Nate's slit.  
"Oh please please, let me cum on your big cock Daddy!" Nate begged, and Dark chuckled. His hips moved faster, their skin slapping together loudly.   
"You know you get nowhere with begging, sweetheart. Daddy has to think you've earned it." Dark said, causing his siren to whine pathetically.  
"D-did I earn it? I've been a good girl..!" He pleaded, wrapping his arms around Dark, back arching to press against the demon. Dark smirked, tugging at Nate's cock. The siren was so needy and desperate for him that it was pathetic. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Nate's in a rough kiss. The siren melted into his master's touch, shaking as he tried to hold his release back. Dark bit and sucked at Nate's plump lips, growling as his hips bucked and his dick sprayed Nate's insides with his hot seed.  
"Fuck!" He growled, rolling his hips into Nate's.  
"Go on, princess. Cover Daddy's cock in your sweet cum."

And with those words Nate was gone, throwing his head back as he cried out in pleasure. His legs wrapped tightly around Dark's waist, cock beginning to spurt heavily.   
"D-daddy!" He moaned, gripping Dark's thick hair as his hips bucked.   
"Th-thank you, thank you so much Daddy!"   
Dark was basking in Nate's blind admiration for him, how he could cause his siren to come undone with just a simple wag of his tongue. Nate was hopelessly in love with his master, and he made no effort to hide it. Anti on the other hand would need quite a violent shove to get him to become as submissive as Nate, but Dark welcomed the challenge. He would break this bitch down and have him licking the heel of his shoe by the end of the week.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark peeled Nate off of him, pulling his softening cock out of the siren's leaking pucker. His eyes had returned to their usual striking ruby, casting a hard glare at Anti.  
"Why don't you make yourself useful for once and lick him clean. It's the least you could do."  
Anti scowled in distaste. He'd really rather not, but he doubted he had a choice here.   
"Get to work, bitch!" Dark snapped, slapping Anti's thigh with enough force to leave a bruising mark. Though, Nate seemed oblivious to Anti, purring as he relaxed. He was still touching Dark, his hands roaming over the demon's biceps. It was like he couldn't get enough.  
Anti held his growls of annoyance back, crawling up to Nate and sticking his tongue out like a cat. The demon hesitantly lapped at Nate's chest, tasting his bittersweet cum as he licked him clean. Nate didn't taste terrible, but the texture was enough to make him gag. It was thick and sticky and felt like a mouthful of glue. Very unappealing. Through Anti was still getting used to this side of sex. He was usually the one that was in control, not the other way around. Dark watched his every move, his body cooling down as Nate's smoke left his system.  
"Make sure you get all of it." His master sternly said, returning to his normal attitude that made Anti want to stab him in his sleep.  
Nate seemed so relaxed, eyes half lidded as he stretched out. If there was one thing the siren loved, it was being pampered. He enjoyed being treated like a princess.

Anti had gotten down to Nate's cock, immediately sitting up.   
"Ok, I'm finished." He said, and Dark smacked him upside the head.   
"You missed a spot." He seethed, pushing open Nate's legs. Cum was leaning from the siren's pink hole, making Anti growl. He wasn't particularly one who was into putting his face near an asshole.  
"Growl at me again and I'll rip out your tongue." Dark said cooly, how calmly he reacted was highly unsettling to the demon. Anti let his eyes fall to Nate's ass, swallowing his pride as he dipped his head down. He really didn't want to do this, his stomach was already churning from the vile fluid he was forced to swallow. But this was taking it a step too far. Licking someone's asshole was uncharted territory for Anti and he wanted to keep it that way. Dark was getting a bit impatient with all of Anti's stalling, roughly grabbing the back of his head and shoving his face in between Nate's cheeks.  
"I know you're a bit slow but my patience is wearing dangerously thin. When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it without question." Dark snapped, harshly slapping Anti's ass as hard as he possibly could.

Anti yelped, eyes shutting tightly. He couldn't pull away to breath, being forced to lick. This was vile. His tongue pressed flat against Nate's pucker, making the siren groan quietly. It wasn't often that Dark rimmed him or ate him out, so the sensation was a pleasant surprise.   
"You're going to get nowhere like that." Dark growled, pushing Anti closer. The demon had no choice but to push his tongue into Nate's ass, doing what Dark wanted him to do whether he wanted to or not. Dark let his head go, watching him like a hawk as he quickly tried to clean Nate the right way. The siren was moaning softly, hands still caressing Dark's body.  
"Mm. Just like that, baby." The siren hissed, grinding his ass on Anti's face. The glitch was getting more than fed up with both of them, acting without thinking as he pulled back and bit down on Nate's cheek.

Nate yelped slightly, before he immediately snarled and sat up, planning on giving Anti a piece of his mind. But Dark had gotten to him first.   
The demon had practically thrown Anti to the floor, reaching for his ruined dress pants to grab the belt from them. Anti knew what was coming.   
"Get the fuck away from me!" He snapped, scrambling away as Dark stalked closer. The demon before him looked so menacing with the belt in his grasp. He anticipated a violent means to correct his behavior from Dark, but he didn't anticipate for Nate to use his last little bit of control over him and cause his body to freeze. Anti was suddenly glued to his spot on the floor, eyes widening once he realized how fucked he was.  
"I should rip your teeth out one by one until you pass out from the pain." Dark snarled, snapping the belt in his hands as he slowly closed in on Anti. Any rebuttal that Anti had was now long gone, replaced with fearful blabbering that no one could understand.  
"That bitch broke the skin, master." Nate growled, his beautiful skin now broken and bruised around the bite mark Anti had left. This only added to the fury that Dark was about to unleash on Anti, reaching down and grabbing him by the throat.  
"Or maybe I should whip you and throw you to the mutt in the cellar?" Dark was referring to a servant he kept in chains down in the basement. His main purpose was to help Die with the housework but he was a bit off his rocker, so to speak. So Dark locked him away and left him to deal with the unsanitary jobs of corpse disposal and trash removal. This demon's madness was quite contagious, which is why he was separated from the others.

Though, Die did seem to have taken a liking to the crazy bitch while he was still up here. Anti choked out a whimper, unable to move as Dark adjusted the belt in his hand. He held it so if he hit Anti, the metal buckle would come into contact with his skin. The smaller demon glanced back at Nate as if begging for help. But Nate only gave him a cold stare in return. The siren wasn't one for second chances, and Anti just blew one of them. Anti would receive no mercy, only pain. Dark wound his arm back, quickly snapping the belt and hitting Anti with the buckle. The impact left a nasty imprint that had already started to bruise, the demon yelping out in agony from the blow. Dark's cold expression took on a more sadistic look, his smile widening as he hit Anti again and again, marking his pale skin with welts and bruises. Some of them had even started to bleed, his skin splitting from where the buckle dug into his flesh. Blow after blow was unmercifully delivered, Nate making damn sure that Anti couldn't move to defend himself. By the time Dark was finished with him, Anti was a mess of sobs and bleeding wounds. Dark tossed the belt to the side, snapping his fingers to grab Nate's attention.  
"Take him to the cellar an leave him there for the night. He doesn't deserve to eat."

Nate nodded, standing. A bit of blood ran down the back of his leg from the bite. Dark eyed the red streak as Nate walked over, the siren leaning down to grab Anti by the hair. He was definitely stronger than he looked, able to drag Anti's limp body over to the door.   
"Come back when he's locked up, Princess." Dark ordered, sitting on the bed. Nate smirked and nodded.   
"Yes Master."  
Anti was still unable to move as Nate dragged him down the stairs, servants bustling about for the final clean up of the day. It was as if they couldn't even see Anti- things like this were old news around here.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The siren pulled Anti into the cellar, the only source of light being the fire that constantly burned for the incinerator. Anti was a bit dazed, the vicious beating Dark gave him almost knocking him out completely. Another voice could be heard in the darkness, quietly talking in an almost aggressive way. Nate sighed, rolling his eyes as he tossed Anti into one of the dog crates Dark kept down here.  
"Well if it isn't the beautiful Natemare, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." The voice giggled, Nate turning his head in disgust toward the source of the annoying chatter.  
"And if it isn't Madcry, the psychopath who can't seem to _**shut up**_." Nate snarled, slamming the cage shut and locking it.   
"You two mutts have fun. Filthy dogs." He muttered, Madcry cackling.  
"Woof woof darling, oh how the kitty hates getting his paws dirty. You gonna use those sharp claws on me this time? Careful, puppy likes to bite~" he cooed. It's like his voice was everywhere, echoing in the room. Nate huffed in annoyance, turning to face the deranged demon that was chained to the floor.  
"Like I'd touch your diseased carcass." Nate hissed, spitting on Madcry's face. The mask he used to hide his features had cracked long ago, exposing the left side of his face. His eyes burned with a fiery orange, glowing in the darkness that surrounded him. The demon gasped, acting as if he were deeply offended before bursting into a fit of giggles that made Nate's skin crawl.  
"Need I remind you of all the times your **_daddy_** tied me up so that you could touch me? Tell me little siren, was it good for you? 'Cause I've had better."  
Nate snarled, fists clenching.   
"You've _**never**_ had better than me. You should be thankful that I've ever touched your nasty ass!" He yelled, clearly all riled up from that comment. Sirens were vain creatures.

"And don't you dare talk about Master, or I'll, I'll-"   
"Aww, you'll what, kitten? Get him to beat me again?" Mad giggled, licking his lips.  
"Too much of a little princess to do it yourself? C'mon, hit me Daddy's boy, I might even like it."  
Nate was about two seconds from losing his cool, clenching his fists as he took a step towards the demon.  
"Keep talking, you deranged fuck. I'll be sure to have your vocal cords removed before the sun comes up!" Nate could feel his teeth growing into sharp and jagged points, his eyes filling in with black. Mad simply grinned like the cheshire cat, crawling forward in a seductive way.  
"Ooh! Skipping foreplay this evening, are we?" He purred, "Let's really spice things up and make it a three-way. I bet daddy is just dying to sink his teeth into my neck again. I do miss how easily his bite could make all the voices talk at once."

Nate's claws grew at an alarming rate, breathing rather quickly. He was so ready to tear into Mad, rip him to pieces and be done with it. He took a menacing step forward, but the being below him didn't even seem a little scared. Even Anti was cowering in the back of his cage.   
"One... More... Word..." He hissed, tongue flicking out slightly. It was long and pointed, rather gross if you were anybody but Mad. He only found it funny. Everything was funny.   
"Natemare!" A voice boomed from the stairway. The siren whirled around with a loud hiss, but his eyes immediately widened. It was Dark, completely clothed again and looking rather angry that the siren kept him waiting for so long.

"Master.." The siren breathed, trying to fix his appearance as the demon descended the stairs. Each step he took sounded like a hammer smashing into the wooden stairs beneath him.  
"I specifically told you to come back to me once you were done. This should have taken five minutes to do, so why was I kept waiting for almost twenty minutes?"  
The color drained from Nate's face, violet eyes wide with fear.  
"A thousand apologies, my love. I offer no excuses." The siren mewled, dropping to his knees and crawling to kiss Dark's shoes. All the while Mad and Anti were watching, the crazed demon giggling to himself as Nate was put back in his place.   
"Get your ass back upstairs. Now."

Nate whimpered and nodded, not daring to stand back up as he scrambled up the stairs. He knew his place, and when Dark was like this he wasn't allowed to speak or stand. The demon watched him go before turning to Mad, who was laughing hysterically.   
"You mangy mutt." Dark growled. He wasn't that surprised to see Nate's true form, he knew what sirens hid under their gorgeous exterior. Mad tried to stifle his laughter, eyeing Dark as he climbed the stairs and slammed the basement door shut. As soon as the door closed the room was filled with the sounds of insanity, Mad's loud cackling echoing off of the stone walls. Anti didn't know what to make of this, huddled into the corner of the cage as he watched the demon roll onto his back like a dog. How long has he been down here? And what did he mean when he was talking about Dark's bite? It probably didn't mean anything, but Anti couldn't stop himself from over thinking everything he said.  
"Yes, yes. Leave like all the others. Let the poor boy drown in his own tears." Mad said, sounding rather melancholy.  
"Cheer up, you almost had him. Just a few more steps and that pretty little siren would be choking on his own blood." He replied to himself, this time in a deeper and more hateful voice. Anti was, well, terrified. He stayed huddled up in the back of the cage, staring at Mad with big eyes. The guy would be quite attractive if he wasn't talking to himself and acting like a maniac.   
"It's fun, this is fun, I love toying with kitten..." Mad giggled, rolling back over onto all fours with a wide grin. He looked over to the cage Anti was huddled in.   
"So Daddy bought a new servant for the Princess, hm~?"


	15. Chapter 15

Crank was just finishing up washing the dishes as the rest of the servants swept and mopped. The leftover scraps were usually what they had to eat, unless Dark didn't leave any. There were days that none of them ate, the only exception being Natemare.   
As the last of the chores were done and a few of the servants were fed, it was Die's job to take something to the basement so that Mad didn't starve. Crank on the other hand had the task of feeding the hybrid outside. The harpy couldn't help but smile as he thought about seeing his lover again, quickly fixing a plate for Mad as Die entered the kitchen.  
"What slop am I forced to give him tonight?" The fire demon grumbled, scrunching up his face at the unappetizing pile of food that sat on the paper plate.  
"I hear friskies isn't all that bad, at least if it's the wet food." Crank said offering Die an apologetic smile. Die waved him off a little, taking the plate.   
"I'm sure he'll eat it." The fire demon sighed, watching as Crank began preparing one for the guard dog. Apocalypto would eat almost anything, so this was ok for now.   
"Remember to wash the plate when he's done." Crank instructed, heading out of the kitchen with the plate of slop. Die just nodded.   
"I know, you tell me every night, blue." He chuckled, heading towards the cellar. Both went their separate ways.

Crank opened the front door, stepping out into the cool air. The sun was just starting to set, giving the grounds a beautiful glow. The harpy stepped onto the ground, trekking out a little ways into the field. He jumped only slightly when a tall figure landed in front of him from the sky- he was pretty used to that by now.   
Apocalypto's large wings closed neatly against his back, the hybrid lifting up Crank into his strong arms. He was purring like a cat, nuzzling his lover as a greeting.

Apocalypto was a towering beast of a man, with horns curling out of his thick brown hair and smoke billowing from his nose as he exhaled each breath. His wings were large and made of a thick webbing of leather like skin, complimenting the intricate patterns of tattooed scales that lined his body. Crank fell for him the moment he first layed eyes on him, soon falling into the hybrid's bed where they began a lengthy affair that could easily get both of them killed. It was no different than what Die and Mad were doing while the others slept. Sometimes love just happens.  
The hybrid gently set Crank back down, the smaller being smiling widely.   
"Hi Paka." He said gently, using the nickname he usually called his lover. Apocalypto was a mouthful. The hybrid grinned, taking Crank's hand to lead him to his cozy little cabin. Well, it was more of a shed with a bed and a fireplace, but that didn't matter. Apocalypto preferred being outside anyways.

He took Crank into his little home, sitting on the bed and grinning up at the harpy. His large hands came to a rest on Crank's slim hips, pulling him closer.   
"I brought you dinner." Crank hummed, and Apocalypto's nostrils flared slightly.   
"Is it you?" He rumbled, wings fanning out slightly. The hybrid was always hungry for a bit of love making, especially when it came to Crank. The smaller man was just so alluring. Crank chuckled, setting the plate of slop down on the stand behind him. His cheeks lit up in a rosy blush, causing his own set of feathered wings to spring out from his back. This sort of thing only happened when Crank was either threatened or flustered, and let's just say that they had a tendency to come out whenever he was around the hybrid.   
"You have me almost every night, Paka." The harpy giggled, his wings extending behind him. The blue feathers were softer than silk and more beautiful than the most expensive treasures. Apocalypto loved them.  
"What can i say? You're just so addicting, bluebird." The hybrid softly growled, pulling the younger into his lap.

Crank bit his lip, resting his cheek against the hybrid's chest as he looked up at him.   
"Am I..?" He murmured, cupping Apocalypto's cheek with one hand. His other one reached around, pressing his palm to the small of his lover's strong back.   
"Very." The hybrid's hands snaked around to Crank's back, fingers pressing against the spots where his feathered wings sprouted from his skin. They were rather sensitive places for Crank, who's wings immediately flared out fully, quivering.   
"That's...cheating..." The harpy whined, pouting. The hybrid chuckled lowly, smoke flowing from the corners of his mouth as Crank moved up to straddle him.  
"I can't help it, it's just so cute to see you react like that. You're so sensitive, baby." He cooed, nuzzling his lover sweetly. Their lips connected briefly in a sweet kiss that make Crank's heart flutter. The two pulled away for just a moment, only long enough for them to exchange the same needy expression before their lips collided again. This time the mood had swiftly shifted from playful to lusty. Both of them knew where this was going from the start, so there was no need for pointless banter that would only delay the inevitable.   
The hybrid slid his hands into the back of Crank's pants, grabbing his squishy cheeks as he slid the fabric down just enough so he could get to the place he wanted the most.  
"Mmh..." Crank pulled away from the kiss slightly, licking at Apocalypto's bottom lip before gently kissing along his sharp jaw. The hybrid's chest rumbled softly as he rubbed Crank's entrance with a couple fingers.   
"Ah, so tense..." He whispered, pressing them inside slowly. Crank gasped, gently suckling his lover's earlobe.   
"Stressful day, bluebird? I'm sure I can make all that stress go away." Apocalypto said. He thrusted his fingers a bit before pulling them out, softly tugging at Crank's pants. The harpy was soon stripped bare, fumbling with the button on Apocalypto's pants. It was like he couldn't get the hybrid naked fast enough, raising his hips as Apocalypto slid them down his legs. He was already shirtless since his wings didn't allow for such a thing, not that Crank minded. The hybrid was built like a god.  
"Please baby, I need you." The harpy mewled, rutting against Apocalypto as soon as his boxers were off and his dick was out.

The hybrid was big, so big that sometimes Crank couldn't even take all of him. But god, the harpy loved it. He loved how there was a little bulge in his stomach whenever Apocalypto thrusted all the way inside him, he loved how he felt stretched to his limits every time. But most of all, he loved the hybrid's dick. He's often snuck out in the middle of the night just because he wanted to suck on it, craving that feeling of cum and cock in his mouth. Crank was a bit of a whore when it came down to it. But getting laid was probably the best part of the day. Everything else was just hell. So can you really blame him?  
Apocalypto felt the same way when it came to Crank. He was often left to be by himself most of the time. Crank was his only source of comfort and social interaction that he received, unless Dark dropped by to give him something to do. To him this was more than just sex. Crank was his entire life, the only ray of sunshine he would ever get. He loved this harpy with everything he had.  
"Put your wings away, baby. I don't wanna hurt you." The hybrid sweetly said, waiting until Crank retracted his beautiful wings so he could lay him down on the bed. Apocalypto hovered over the harpy, kissing from his jaw down to his pubic bone. Crank wasn't very big, maybe four inches on a good day. But that really didn't matter when he was the one taking it up the ass. Crank was built like a twink. So small and cute, with big blue doe eyes and a nice round ass. He was perfect.

Apocalypto carefully pushed open his legs, squeezing his thighs. His little harpy was so eager, wiggling his hips with a small whine.   
"C'mon Paka, y'know I don't like foreplay." He complained, and the hybrid chuckled.   
"I know, calm down. Let me admire you." He rumbled, sitting up. The old bed creaked at his movement. The two have already broken the frame, creating an indent in the mattress that Apocalypto liked to curl up in when he actually slept. The guy could stay awake for days.   
"Th-that's embarrassing.." Crank mumbled.   
"Oh come on, it's nothing I've never seen before." Apocalypto chuckled.   
"Do you want prep this time?"  
Crank blushed as he shook his head, his entrance still a bit stretched out from their romp last night.  
"N-no. I should be ok, baby." He shyly muttered, the hybrid's smoldering blue eyes burning into him as he drank Crank's body in.  
"Alright but if I'm hurting you at all just say the safeword."   
Crank nodded, eager to finally feel his lover after such a hard day. These moments were all they had, so most of the time the foreplay when right out the window. They never knew when Dark was going to show up. Most of the time he was distracted by Nate or sleeping, the siren keeping his attention off of the others so that moments like these could actually happen. Nate didn't know any of it was happening but he was still somehow helping others get laid while his master used him like a fleshlight. The hybrid sat back and reached for the small tube of lubricant that he stole from Dark a few days ago, coating his fat cock in it until he was nice a slick.  
"Deep breath, bluebird. Just relax."

Crank giggled.   
"I know, we've done this before, silly." He teased gently, wrapping his legs around Apocalypto's waist and relaxing himself. The hybrid smiled, gently pressing his tip inside. Even that was big enough to stretch Crank a bit, the harpy closing his eyes as he let out a breath. Apocalypto slowly eased his length inside, groaning at the feeling of Crank's tight, velvety walls. His wings spread slightly, the sound of Crank's little sighs and gasps filling his ears.  
"Fuck, you feel so damn good." The hybrid breathed, biting his lip as he bottomed out. As expected, a small bump pushed at Crank's belly from just how much Apocalypto filled him up. The harpy was softly moaning, one hand sliding down to rest against his belly while the other tangled in the hybrid's curly brown hair. He waited a moment before pulling out a small bit then sliding back in.   
"Fuck." The harpy whined, letting out a shakey breath as his lover started up a slow pace. Their lips connected once more while their bodies intertwined and the broken bed rocked. The pace soon sped up, the hybrid now pistoning his cock into Crank so rapidly that the small creature couldn't even breathe properly.

His hand had gripped onto one of Apocalypto's horns, holding tightly as an anchor. Their bodies were all tangled up and hot, sweaty, the hybrid's large wings spread slightly to keep balance.   
"Talk to me baby..." Apocalypto panted, hot, smoky breaths hitting Crank's parted lips. The small harpy moaned.   
"F-feels s' good, I love y-you s' much..!" He gasped out, staring up at his lover with lust clouded eyes that were full of trust. Apocalypto shivered, so desperately wanting to just bite and mark up Crank's fair skin, but knowing that if he did they could both potentially be killed. It was a shame that they couldn't openly express their love for each other, but they've both seen what free will gets those who choose to act on it. Matt lost his tongue and his life for it, Madcry is chained to the basement floor for more than just his contagious insanity. Terrible things have happened in that house, and not even Apocalypto would dare to cross Dark.

The two were getting close, the hybrid reaching down to stroke Crank's weeping member while his cock smacked straight into the younger's prostate. A loud yelp sounded as the harpy squeezed his eyes shut and came onto his own chest. He didn't even get the chance to warn his lover, being suddenly thrown over the edge from that jab to his sweet spot.  
"A-ah! Shit!" He whimpered, becoming overstimulated from his quick climax.  
"Hang on baby..." Apocalypto grunted, eyes shutting as he pressed himself in all the way before shooting his load. The hybrid moaned deeply as he filled Crank with his hot cum, soothing the harpy's sensitive insides.   
"P-Paka..." Crank's head plopped down onto the pillow, moaning softly. He ran his fingers through the older being's curls, basking in the afterglow of their climaxes. Apocalypto rested for a minute or two before carefully pulling out his softening cock. He untangled their limbs, immediately noticing Crank begin to shiver. It was dark out now after all, and with that came cooler temperatures. The cabin itself would be pitch black if it wasn't for the small fire that still burned in the fireplace.   
"C'mere bluebird." He rumbled, scooping Crank onto his lap. The two were only granted a few hours together before sneaking back into mansion became too risky. There were usually a few servants still up and about incase Dark needed something, and Crank needed to be back before breakfast. He hasn't been caught before, but he's been close.

"I don' wanna leave you, baby." Crank whimpered, curling up into Apocalypto's chest. He felt safe here, cradled in his lover's arms. It's been so long since he's felt content, but being with the hybrid brought him unspeakable joy for the moment it lasted.  
"I know, sweetheart. But you'll get hurt if Dark catches you out this late. I love you too much to let that happen."  
Crank whimpered quietly.   
"I wish we could run away." He whispered, hugging onto Apocalypto tightly.   
"I know." The hybrid sighed, rubbing Crank's smooth back. The harpy reached up to lightly touch the shock collar that was locked around his lover's neck.   
"If I can only somehow get the key to this damn thing..." He murmured, before sighing. The shock collar wasn't just something that you would use on a dog to make it behave. This one was specially designed for someone like Apocalypto. The prongs were designed to inject a specific chemical into the hybrid's neck while the shock stopped his heart, effectively killing him. Dark kept the remote on him at all times, just in case he were to step out of line.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The couple soon parted ways, with Crank regretfully walking into the house just as Die was coming up the basement stairs. He had a key in his hand, nervously twirling it as his hands shook.   
The harpy gave him a confused look.   
"What's up with you?" He muttered bitterly, always a little grumpy after being forced to leave Apocalypto. All he wanted was a safe life with his love, was that too much to ask for? He wanted to be able to love up on Apocalypto without that lingering fear of being caught.   
"I could ask the same." Die said a little defensively, wondering why the sweet gentle Crank was acting so cranky.   
While Crank and the hybrid were busy loving up on one another, Die was busy dealing with a very wound up Madcry. He normally got this way after seeing someone other than Die down in the cellar. He was used to being alone so company tended to stress him out. Die hid the key in his fist, looking guilty as he shuffled off towards the servants quarters. It wasn't much, just a few cots spread out so they didn't have to sleep on the floor. Although, the floor was probably a lot more comfortable than that thin piece of tarp they called a bed.  
"Die, please tell me you didn't steal that key from master. What are you even doing with that?" Crank mused, eyeing him suspiciously.

Die tensed, shoving the key into his back pocket.   
"What are you even saying?" He muttered, getting onto his bed. Crank rolled his eyes.   
"I'm not stupid. You have a key."  
Die immediately looked up at Crank with desperate eyes.   
"Please don't tell Master! M-mad just needed to be let out for a bit a-and walk around!"  
"You let him out?!" Crank snapped, receiving a worried expression from Die.  
"Keep your damn voice down. He can't be left down there to rot like that! It's inhumane!"  
Crank rolled his eyes, lying down on the cot next to Die's. He's suspected something for a while now but didn't have the proof he needed to say something. But this was pretty hard to get around. Something was going on between those two, Crank was sure of it.  
"Is that also why you've been stealing from the pantry? You haven't been taking bread for you. You've been feeding Mad."  
Crank felt his heart seize up, seeing how much Die actually care for that creature.   
"Whatelse have you two been doing down there?"  
"It's none of your business!" Die hissed, trying to keep quiet. He felt cornered. Crank was going to turn him in, and he'd be punished. So he retaliated with an accusation of his own.   
"Well how about you and the guard dog? You're out there for over an hour every night! It definitely shouldn't take him that long to eat." Die growled. Crank's eyes went wide, the color draining from his cheeks.  
"You're fucking him aren't you?" Die accused, eyes narrowing. Crank didn't respond, unsure what to even say. If Die knew then who else had been keeping an eye on him?  
"You wouldn't understand.." The harpy murmered, terrified of what Dark would do to his lover if word ever got back to him. Die's expression softened, his tone becoming calmer.  
"Yes, I would understand. Mad isn't this rabid dog that everyone makes him out to be. He's sweet and gentle, and he deserves better than this..I love him, Crank. Fuck, I love him so damn much."

At some point Crank's wings had unfurled, fear coursing through him. But at Die's confession they lowered down, brushing the dirty floor.   
"You..." He trailed off, taking a shaky breath.   
"I-I'm in the same boat, I guess.."  
There was an awkward silence between them, both waiting for the other to speak. They were both breaking the rules, both terrified of Dark's potential wrath.  
"Let's never speak of this again. Who knows who's been listening." Die muttered, casting a worried glance around the room full of sleeping servants. Everyone that should be here was sleeping soundly in their cots, everyone except for Amy of course. Crank bit his lip, anxiously scanning the room for any sign of the skin-walker. But her bed was empty.  
"Die, where's Amy?" The harpy nervously asked. He hasn't seen her since the dinner with Dark.

Die shrugged, lying down in his bed.   
"I don't know. She might need **_punishment_** for something." He muttered, spitting the word like it was a vile poison. Crank sighed. He got into his bed, wings retracting as he curled under the thin, dirty sheet.  
"What'd she do this time? I thought she was doing good lately." Crank couldn't think of anything off the top of his head, and now that he was looking back he noticed that Dark was busy with Nate and the new pup all evening. That would only leave two options that he could think of. Either someone else had the honor of correcting her or she somehow managed to escape. But seeing how the second option was next to impossible..

The harpy whined quietly, fearing the worst. He couldn't imagine Apocalypto punishing someone. He was too gentle, too caring to do something like that...  
"Well, goodnight. You should get some sleep." Die murmured, oblivious to Crank's mental torment. The harpy was tempted to go back out there just to make sure Paka wasn't hurting anyone.  
Dark has forced his hand more than once, but for him to attack Amy seemed like something he just couldn't wrap his head around. He would just have to wait until tomorrow morning to see if she turned up. If not, then Dark probably told Apocalypto to "set her straight". Which usually meant death for the poor soul. Dark normally left the more gruesome jobs to the hybrid, keeping his own hands semi clean. The harpy sighed, rolling onto his side as he closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight with Amy weighing so heavily on his mind, but he forced himself to at least try. Dark doesn't tolerate a half assed job, no matter what the reason is. After a an hour of tossing and turning, crank was finally able to drift off, slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Nate was jolted awake by the sun that shined in through his curtains. The siren groaned- he felt sore. Dark had tied him up in a rather uncomfortable position to his bed after fucking his throat. It hurt to swallow, the siren looking around his personal room. He didn't own much, but at least his bed was a little more comfortable and he had privacy.   
He sighed, trying to relax. He had made Dark angry last night. He would have been granted the privilege of sleeping in Dark's bed if he hadn't spent so much time arguing with Mad. That fucking demon always manages to get him in trouble, which only makes Nate's disdain for him grow. That demented bastard was were he belonged, chained to the floor and surrounded by death and filth. The door to his room suddenly opened, the stoic figure that was his master standing in the doorway.  
"Have we learned our lesson, Mare?" He smirked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Nate nodded to the best of his ability, though it was a little hard to manage with his face pressed against the mattress and his ass in the air.   
"Yes master. It won't happen again." He squeaked out, his voice raw and cracking from the abuse his throat took last night.

"Aww, little siren lost his voice?" Dark smirked, walking over to his pet slowly. It was quite amusing to see Nate in such a position.   
"Y-yes master..." Nate whispered. He bit his lip, gazing up at Dark. His master was so gorgeous, so refined.   
"Do you think you deserve to be untied?" He asked, running his hand down Nate's smooth back, as if petting him. The siren whined, wanting to at least sit up properly to adjust his spine. But he knew the answer Dark was looking for, and it wasn't yes.  
"No, master. I kept you waiting and so I should be kept waiting." He said, each word memorized from countless punishments he'd endured over the years. Nate knew what to say and what to do, but sometimes he slipped up and ended up tied to the bed again. Dark hovered over him, hand trailing down to the metal plug he required Nate to wear. His fingers brushed over the amethyst gem that stuck out of his ass, decorating the handle in it's light purple beauty. Only the best for his little princess.

"Mm..." Nate's eyes fluttered closed. He loved having his Master's hands on his body.   
"Can my siren still sing for me?" Dark purred as he pressed his fingers against the plug. Nate mewled quietly.   
"It h-hurts my throat, Master..." He said meekly, hoping that Dark would give him a rest. They fucked so much, and Nate was just starving for actual affection. He's been trying to get his master to love him, at least a little bit. Dark paused for a second, moving his hand up to the rope that held both of Nate's wrists captive. He could give his servant a rest and baby him a little, after all Nate was his favorite. The others knew It, and no one challenged it. Nate was special, spoiled rotten, and pampered by his Daddy Dark. But there was something about Anti that intrigued their master. In all honesty Dark hasn't been able to stop thinking about him, not even when he was fucking Nate into the mattress. He wanted to taste him again, bite that pretty little neck and pump him full of venom. It was almost a need of his at this point. His hands made quick work of the ropes that held Nate down, the siren sighing in relief as his ankles were released as well.   
"Mm..thank you, my love. I love you." Nate mewled, gazing up at Dark with the most alluring expression he could muster.

Dark was a bit surprised by that bold statement. He hovered over Nate, hands on either side of his head as he stared down at his siren. He could see the longing and desperation in those pretty violet eyes.   
"Oh?" Dark's hand moved to cup one of Nate's soft cheeks, leaning a bit closer. Nate blushed and nodded, lightly clutching his Master's suit.   
"Y-yes, yes, I've been trying to show you Master. Do you think I've b-been a good boy? I've tried really hard." He said, timid. He couldn't read Dark's emotionless expression at all. Nate's heart has never beat so fast. This could go one of two ways. Either Dark gives in and 'rewards' his servant for his loyalty or he could brush him off and act just as he normally would, maybe even a bit colder due to how bold Nate was with that statement. Dark's never really loved anyone or anything before, but he understands the emotion. His eyes trailed down to the bite mark he left on Nate's neck last night, the wound covered in dried blood and venom. The demon sighed, shaking his head.  
"Where is this coming from? Did I give you too much last night, princess?" Dark licked his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Nate's neck. The siren moaned brokenly, shaking his head. He didn't feel any different after their encounter, but he could see why Dark would think that.  
"No, master. I'm speaking from my heart. I love you."

Dark sighed, running his hands up and down Nate's hips. He obviously didn't feel the same way... But could he?  
"P-please Master... I just want you to kiss me..." Nate smiled weakly, staring up at Dark with pleading eyes. The demon sighed again. He leaned down, only pecking Nate's soft lips.   
"We'll talk about this later. I need to go get Anti from the cellar." He murmured, and Nate quickly shook his head.   
"N-no please, please stay Master!" He begged, gripping his suit tighter. Dark scowled.   
"I'm going to get Anti from the cellar." He repeated, hissing out the words. Tears were forming in Nate's eyes as he let go and his hands dropped.   
"Yes, master..."  
Dark stood, fixing his suit and heading out of the room. And he didn't even feel bad that he was thinking of Anti during their entire encounter. Without another word Nate was left alone in his bedroom, the siren slowly caving in on himself. Dark had rejected him, too worried about that mutt down in the cellar than the gorgeous tempter in front of him. Nate wouldn't forget this, nor would he forgive Anti's trespasses against him. Dark belonged to _**him**_ and only _**him**_.


	18. Chapter 18

As Dark descended the staircase he was greeted with the usual busy atmosphere of servants rushing about, trying to get their tasks done in an timely fashion. The demon entered the kitchen, spotting Crank at his post behind the stove. A spread of fruit, eggs, and bacon were prepared and layed out on the dining room table as expected.  
"Good morning, master. How many I serve you?" The harpy chirped, his tone a bit less cheerful than it normally is. Dark didn't even notice, continuing on like his servant wasn't falling apart in front of him.   
"I'll need you to prepare a very special meal for tonight. Set the table for three instead of two." Dark said, grabbing a piece of bacon from the tray next to Crank.  
"Yes, master." The harpy bowed as Dark left the kitchen, swiftly heading towards the cellar where Anti and Mad were left to rot.

He pushed open the heavy door, heading down the stairs. He could already hear Mad's constant giggles.   
"Master, is that youu~?" He called sweetly, voice dripping with honey. Dark rolled his eyes, heading over to Anti's crate. The demon was huddled up in the back, curled in a tight ball. It was clear he got no sleep last night. The terrified demon had to witness a few things that he'd rather not mention, like how much of a rabid animal Mad really was. Though Die seemed like he was able to hold his own against him quite well, at least in the beginning he could. Dark tapped the cage with his foot, startling Anti half to death. Mad giggled at the look of fear in Anti's eyes, crouching down like a lion stalking his prey.  
"He's a bit skittish, master. Poor baby stayed like that the whole night. Poor, poor pitiful Anti." Mad pouted, his lips soon cracking into a maniacal grin.

Dark ignored him, opening up the cage.   
"Out." He ordered, scowling deeper when Anti stayed put, staring up at him with big eyes. His eyes were like gems, so gorgeous...  
"I said out!" Dark roared, causing the smaller demon to scramble out of his cage frightfully. Mad cackled, tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.   
"The puppy is so scared! Such a poor puppy, I was afraid of Master once too!"  
Dark glanced over his shoulder, sighing in disgust.  
"Why haven't I put your mangy ass down yet? Honestly, I don't know what I ever saw in you." Dark sounded disappointed rather than angry, and that seemed to effect Mad in a way that had him whimper like an abused dog. He wouldn't show It, but Mad was still attached to Dark in the worst way. His mind may be gone but his heart still beats for his master. Die tries not to take it personally. He knows how Mad feels about him, even if it's hard for the poor creature to communicate that to him. It was only after that last bite from Dark that his mind started to fracture, landing him here in the lonely darkness he called his home.

Anti looked like he was about to piss himself, shaking as he cowered before his master. His wounds had already healed, leaving behind a few memorable scars that decorated his porcelain skin.  
"P-please don't h-hurt me."  
Dark rolled his eyes, heading up the stairs.   
"Let's go." He snapped, Anti quickly scrambling up behind him to avoid angering Dark more. He really was one ruthless bastard, making someone like Anti fear him so strongly in just one day.   
When Dark opened his bedroom door he was met with his siren, Nate tidying up the room. He had made the bed, and looked to be in the middle of polishing the floors.   
"Mare, what are you doing?" Dark asked skeptically. Nate smiled as he looked up, though it faltered when he saw Anti.   
"Cleaning your room, Master. I want to be a good pet." He said. Maybe, just maybe, he could earn Dark's love. Dark pursed his lips, glancing around the spotless room, then back to Nate. It appeared as if his siren wasn't lying about his infatuation with Dark. You could see it in his eyes, just the way he looked at Dark with such admiration. The demon didn't know what to say to that, being unfamiliar with that kind of emotion. He knew what being in love meant, but he's never felt it before. Dark gave Anti a side glance, pointing to the floor.  
"Stay." He commanded, Anti nodding his head and planting his butt on the floor like he was commanded.  
"Come here, Mare." His voice was a little softer, but just as commanding.

Nate stood, scampering over eagerly. He stood in front of his Master with a little smile, hoping for praise. It was clear Dark was a little awkward about it. He never praised his slaves, or acknowledged their work at all really.   
"Princesses aren't supposed to do the dirty work, y'know." He said gently, making Nate giggle. The siren was gazing at Dark almost... Cutely.   
The demon sighed, cupping Nate's soft cheek in his palm. The siren eagerly leaned into his touch, sighing in content as he gazed into Dark's eyes. The whole scene was overly sweet, making Anti shift uncomfortably on the floor. He didn't want to watch them fuck again, and he damn sure didn't want to end up impaled by Dark's dick after what happened last night. But Dark wasn't planning on fucking Nate, he wasn't even planning on seeing him until dinner tonight. His whole morning was dedicated to breaking Anti down, not coddling Nate because he was feeling sensitive today. He might have overdone it with the amount of venom he pumped into Nate's neck, which could explain the sudden profession of love and the overly needy demeanor that Nate was portraying. This exact thing was what caused Mad to lose his mind. Dark couldn't afford to put Nate down if he suddenly snapped.  
"What are princesses supposed to do, master?" Nate purred, nuzzling into Dark cold palm.

Dark carefully looped a couple fingers into the ring on Nate's collar, pulling him closer.   
"They should be relaxing, and letting others do the work." He murmured, leaning just close enough for their lips to brush.   
"Why don't you head to your room, baby girl. I need to break in the new dog." He murmured, and he could see Nate visibly tense. What he didn't see was the hand that slipped around to the front of his pants, the siren leaning forward to lightly press his lips against his master's while he gently palmed him.  
"I understand, my love. The bitch needs to learn his place." Nate was pulling out all the stops to try and lure Dark in. His voice was light and layered, sounding like a gust of musical wind as he spoke against Dark's lips. Tiny wisps of smoke were falling from his mouth, and even his eyes were a brighter shade of violet. He wanted Dark all to himself, but he wasn't about to throw a fit just to get Dark's attention. He would show Anti just how much their master wanted him.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Dark licked his lips, staring down into Nate's pretty eyes.   
"I can feel you getting hard, Master..." Nate whispered, voice clouding Dark's mind. The siren rubbed faster, harder. It was clear how much Dark wanted him. The demon had his jaw clenched tightly, staring Nate down as he breathed in that purple smoke. Was Nate really so desperate as to ignore an order?   
"Get down on your knees." Dark growled a bit, and Nate licked his lips as he eagerly went down. He kissed at Dark's bulge, staring up at him obediently. The siren could so easily make his master all hot and bothered.   
"Let me suck on it Daddy..." He whispered, mouthing at the bulge in Dark's pants. The demon was a sucker for the daddy kink, so as soon as Nate's gorgeous voice uttered that name he lost it. His plans might have altered just a bit, but either way he was still filling one of his whores with cum when this was all said and done. Nate was getting a lot bolder, acting as if Dark was actually his lover. And while jealously is completely fine by Dark, possessiveness over him was something that just didn't sit right with him. He didn't belong to anyone, and that's the way it was going to stay.

Dark unzipped his pants, letting Nate reach inside and pull his half hard cock out. But before he could get started his master stopped him. Dark glanced down at Anti, still obediently sitting on the floor by his feet. Nate would just have to learn to share. Nate scowled, following Dark's gaze. He just wanted his Master all to himself, was that so much to ask for? He's the one who should be making Dark feel good, not that mutt.   
"Come." Dark growled, pointing to the floor next to Nate. Anti hesitantly scrambled forward, taking his seat next to Nate and staring up at Dark with big eyes. It was pretty damn amusing to see Nate glaring at him in disgust. But, they had to learn to work together. Dark wasn't willing to get rid of either of them, and he wouldn't tolerate hostility between them. They were both equally gorgeous, like gems that stood out from the others. And Dark was quite proud of his pets.  
"Kitten, show him how to do it." Dark murmured, and Nate was immediately suckling at his tip. The siren really knew how to suck dick, though his gag reflex was quite sensitive.   
"Suck on his balls, mutt." Nate snarled, and Anti didn't dare disobey as he scooted closer. His lips parted, taking Dark right ball into his mouth. The glitch gently sucked, swirling his tongue as his eyes stayed locked on Dark's. The demon sighed, hips bucking as the boys serviced him.  
"Good boys. See, Mare. The mutt deserves a chance." Dark said, sighing as Nate went down a little further. The siren was so skilled, but Anti had a natural talent as well. The glitch was getting more confident as Dark's groans of pleasure became a bit louder. A devious smirk pulled at his lips, wanting to make Dark moan his name just out of spite.

But that would be a tough feat- Dark hardly ever allowed himself to moan. Anti was determined, a hand moving up to play with the other one, seeing Nate move lower on their Master's cock out of the corner of his eye. Dark hummed, eyes closing. It wasn't often that he got two beauties to willingly service his cock.   
Nate himself was trying to get Dark to moan. He hollowed out his cheeks, tongue swirling as he lightly sucked. He's made Dark moan before, and the siren was rather proud of it. He didn't need the mutt's help to do it.   
"Fuck..." Dark whispered, Nate's hand having moved up to squeeze and jerk what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Two mouths were definitely better than one. Especially when they were both trying to outdo each other. Anti didn't know how to feel about this, willingly competing against Nate to try and earn Dark's praise. It was as if Dark's affection was something he craved, and that scared him half to death. But he couldn't stop himself. He pulled off, joining Nate as the siren ran his long tongue up Dark's  shaft. The two were glaring at each other, lapping and sucking at Dark's cock like a couple of horny dogs. Their master took notice, wanting to see how they would interact on a more intimate level. To speak plainly, Dark wanted to watch them fuck each other. It would be erotic to see who was more dominant and who would end up taking a dick up the ass.

Their tongues accidentally brushed, Anti jumping back with a snarl while Nate simply smirked.   
"Get used to it, bitch." Dark growled, grabbing Anti's hair and pushing him close to his cock again. The demon huffed, licking at Dark's shaft.    
"Actually, why don't we play a little game." Dark hummed. The two looked up at him curiously.   
"It would be hot if you two fucked... Don't you think?" He purred, and the two glanced at each other.   
"Who do you want to top... Master?" Nate asked, and Dark chuckled.   
"I'll let you two decide that."

Anti returned his gaze up to Dark, not liking where this was going. He knew how this was going to play out, with him and Nate fighting for dominance while Dark got off on the little show he was about to get. Anti was a top, so it shouldn't be that hard to get Nate to submit to him. Or so he thought. Nate was a kinky little fucker, so it would take quite a bit for Anti to satisfy him. The demon growled, baring his teeth at Nate as he pounced forward and knocked him onto his back.  
"Be a good little kitty and scream for me." Anti hissed, using his hands to pin Nate to the floor as Dark stepped back and watched.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Nate smirked, keeping his thighs firmly pressed together.   
"Am I allowed to sing, Daddy?" He asked, and Dark shook his head.   
"That's cheating Mare." He said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Nate hummed.   
"If you think I'm letting a dirty mutt like you fuck me then there really is something wrong with you." He said, using his feet to shove Anti off of him, pouncing on the demon.   
"You're weak, doggy." He chuckled.   
"And you belong to me for now." He said, a whisp of smoke escaping his lips as his eyes darkened a bit. The smoke hit Anti's lungs like a drag from a cigarette, making his head swim as he coughed a bit.  
Dark chuckled, getting comfortable on the bed.  
"Mare, you can't play dirty. What's he supposed to do to counter an attack like that?"  
Anti shook his head, pupils dilating as Nate turned his head to look at his master.  
"This." Anti murmered, leaning forward and clamping his teeth down on Nate's shoulder. The siren let out a scream, cracking the mirror on the wall as Anti flipped them back over. He was pissed off and horny, using the momentum he had to force Nate's legs apart. Dark smirked, clapping his hands like he was impressed.

And now Nate was ticked as well, the two snarling and snapping at each other like a couple animals as Anti got ready to enter the siren. It seemed like they had a lot of pent up rage for each other even if Anti had only been here for a day.   
Nate had enough, reaching up to cup Anti's cheeks. He leaned up, blowing a cloud of purple smoke right into his face. The demon tried to hold his breath.   
"Mare-"   
"He could counter it before, Daddy." The siren interrupted, clearly much too into this battle for dominance as he had **_never_** interrupted Dark before. Their Master only raised an eyebrow. Nate did have a point. And Anti seemed to be fighting it off well enough. Until he had to breathe, that is. Being unused to the smoke, it affected him much more than Dark.  
Anti wasn't about to give up, even though his vision was going fuzzy and all he wanted to do fuck Nate until he cried. If he let Nate top he would never live it down, having to hear that pampered princess brag about how he made Anti his bitch. He couldn't let that happen. There was no way in hell he was about to become some siren's plaything. Anti smirked as the smoke cleared enough for Anti to see his target. Other than his ability to heal, Anti's body was very unique. He could act like a conduit for electricity, channeling it from something as simple as an outlet. The lamp on the stand next to them would be good enough to stun Nate for a moment, giving Anti the upper hand. The demon could just barely reach the the cord that was plugged into the wall, letting his fingertips touch it as he closed his eyes and placed his other hand on Nate's chest. The shock wouldn't even be close to enough to hurt him, but it would stun his ass.

Nate's body convulsed as he was shocked, Anti quickly taking his chance while Nate was immobile. He pushed the siren's legs open wider, quickly pushing his cock into Nate's ass.   
"O-oh shit!" He gasped. He's never had a hole like Nate's. It was hot, and tight, and almost velvety. Dark chuckled, slowly jerking himself.   
"He feels amazing, hm?" He rumbled, Anti biting his lip as he nodded.   
"Yes... Master." He murmured, about to start thrusting when suddenly a pair of hands were around his throat. Nate was snarling, allowing his nails to dig into Anti's neck.   
"I think not, _**mutt**_." He snapped, managing to shove the demon down next to him.  
Nate was a lot stronger than he looked, able to hold Anti down with one hand while he used his thighs to open Anti's legs. The glitch was gasping for air, struggling as Nate pressed his cock against his entrance.  
"You filthy cunt! How dare you try and dominate me." Nate spat, squeezing Anti's airway shut. Dark just watched, cautiously eyeing Anti as his skin color turned red.  
"That's enough, Mare. You've proven your point. I don't need a dead dog on my bedroom floor." Dark calmly said, growing a bit impatient. Nate nodded, releasing Anti's throat as he pushed his cock inside his tight little ass.

"A-ah!" Anti yelped. Nate was a decent size, and it was only his second time. Luckily he didn't tear- Dark had already stretched his ass quite a bit.   
"Oh, shut the fuck up." Nate snapped, ramming into Anti as fast as he could. It was nice and tight, the siren moaning softly. Anti was still struggling, trying to push Nate off before it started to feel pleasurable. A soft moan caught Nate's attention, his eyes drifting down to look at Anti's face. His lips were parted, eyes screwed shut as he panted. It was actually kind of erotic to see.   
Even though it felt fantastic, Anti was just waiting until Nate let his guard down enough for him to make his move. All he needed was a little distraction for the siren..  
"Good boy, Mare. I didn't think you had it in you anymore." Dark praised, making Nate bite his lip as he turned to admire his master. Dark was leaning back, hand stoking his big cock as he watched from the bed. He was so sexy.

Nate's hips immediately moved faster, eyeing Dark hungrily. His Master made him so damn horny.   
Anti peeked up at Nate, panting heavily. The siren was distracted, now was his chance.   
Anti raked his nails harshly down Nate's sides, getting a good grip on his hips. The siren yelped, paying attention just a little too late as they were flipped over. He was honestly getting sick of this. His hands moved up to grab Anti's jaw, forcing it open and yanking Anti down. The demon was still sitting on his dick.   
Nate held Anti still as he blew a heavy amount of smoke straight into his mouth. The demon's eyes rolled back, body tensing as the smoke overwhelmed his system. If there was any chance of Anti coming out on top of this, it was gone as soon as that smoke hit his lungs. Anti whimpered as Nate rolled them back over, chuckling as the last bit of fight left his eyes.

Anti moaned brokenly, feeling hot and needy all over. Nate's smoke seriously took a toll on him.   
"What a good boy, Mare." Dark praised, and Nate grunted in response. He was no longer acting like Dark's little sub. The siren had allowed his dominant nature to be set free, pounding Anti's insides without abandon. It reminded Dark of when he first got Nate. That wicked smirk, the hard look in his eyes. It made Dark growl with arousal, thinking of how satisfying it was to see Nate beg for his cock for the first time. The siren was incredibly sexy, grunting as he fucked Anti into the floor. The demon below him had completely given up, letting Nate do what he wanted to his body just so he could get some relief. He's never felt this helpless or this turned on for that matter. But the smoke was doing it's job well, swirling around Anti's mind and making him a sobbing mess.  
"O-oh f-uck!" Anti arched his back pressing his chest against Nate's as the pleasure became almost painful. They had just started and Anti was close to bursting already. Nate was just that good it seems.

"Yeah, you like that?" Nate purred, nibbling at Anti's pointed ear. It felt so good to be dominant again, destroying Anti's tight ass.   
"U-uh-huh!" Anti mewled, nails digging into Nate's shoulders. It did feel good, he did like it. The demon wrapped his legs around Nate, panting and squirming. It was too much all at once, and Anti found himself tightening around Nate suddenly as he came untouched for the first time. His chest was stained with sticky ropes of cum, painting Nate's chest as well as his face in Anti's seed. Dark licked his lips at the sight of his siren covered in spunk, growling as he stood up from the bed and approached them.  
"So gorgeous.." Dark murmered, extending his hand to touch the back of Nate's hair.  
Nate purred, leaning into his touch slightly as he continued fucking the demon below him. Anti cried out at the overstimulation. His legs quivered, lips parted.   
"Slow down a bit, siren." Dark murmured, and Nate obeyed reluctantly as he slowed down. Their Master kneeled behind Nate, squeezing his plump ass as he lined himself up to push inside.  
Nate bit his lip, sighing as Dark's fat cock slid between his cheeks. The demon placed his hand on Nate's hip, his other fisting the siren's silky hair as he pushed in. His servant moaned, movements becoming sloppy and uncoordinated as Dark began to thrust.  
"Keep up with me, baby. You can do it." Dark cooed, kissing the back of Nate's neck. The siren tried to focus on keeping in time with Dark, timing his thrusts so that he could be in sync with his master. Each buck of Dark's hips pushed Nate's cock a little deeper into Anti, and the demon below was barely able to take it.

"Mm, that feels so good..." Nate moaned, and Dark chuckled. Anti was clinging to Nate, trying to stay anchored in reality as he moaned out.   
"Look at that kitten, he loves your cock." Dark whispered close to Nate's ear.   
"I know he does, Master. What a little slut." The siren panted, turning his head to kiss at the corner of Dark's mouth. Anti was close to passing out, his grip on Nate weakening as he let his eyes slip shut. The overstimualtion hurt, and each thrust made it feel as if Nate was splitting him in half. But he oddly liked it. It was only a few moments later before one harsh thrust in particular forced Nate to cum deep inside Anti's ass, groaning as Dark abused his prostate. The siren slipped out of Anti, focusing all of his attention on Dark.  
"Fuck, daddy. S'too much." He panted, pressing his forehead against Anti's chest as his moans became louder.

Dark scoffed, slapping Nate's plump ass as he moved faster.   
"You can take it baby girl, I know you can." He growled, Nate's moans only spurring him to continue. They made him throb.   
"Daddy, mm, oh fuck..!" Nate's back arched, only allowing Dark to thrust even deeper inside him.   
"Your voice is so gorgeous." Dark growled, tugging Nate's silky hair. The siren tightened around Dark's cock, nails digging into Anti's skin as a second orgasm threatened to take him down again. Dark could feel his walls constricting, rhythmically contracting around his prick. Nate didn't even have to say anything, Dark just knew his body that well.  
"Awe. Feeling close again, baby?" The demon purred, nipping at Nate's ear as his thrusts slowed down. Nate whined, but a silent scream erupted from his mouth as Dark began to grind his cock against Nate's prostate.

The demon had a tight grip on Nate's hips, holding them still as he worked his magic. He knew exactly how to make his whore scream.   
"O-oh fuck!" Nate cried, trying to hold back the best he could. Pre was leaking from his slit, creating a puddle of it on Anti's slim stomach.   
"Cum for me, gorgeous." Dark coaxed, squeezing and groping his siren's ass.  
Upon hearing his master's command the siren clenched around Dark's cock, cumming again in small spurts onto Anti's stomach. The demon was clearly in another world at the moment, eyes half lidded as he stared up at the white ceiling. He didn't seem to notice what what going on around him, his features relaxed despite the circumstances. Dark had pulled out of Nate after that, knowing how sensitive his skin was after orgasming twice in the past five minutes. He moved the siren off of Anti, rolling him on his back as he quickly jerked himself off. Nate was whining, waiting for the moment his master would release and cover his face in spunk. Dark always thought he looked pretty like that.

Dark carefully crawled up their bodies as he got ready to release, grunting softly. He ran a hand through Nate's hair jerking faster before he finally spurted, shooting a thick rope of his cum onto the siren's face. Nate had his lips parted eagerly, catching some in his mouth.  
Dark squeezed his base before he could cum any more, moving over to cover Anti's pretty face as well. Nate held back a growl, huffing as he rested his head against the cold floor. Although he did show more care towards Nate this time, pulling out when he could have easily fucked him until he was sobbing from the pain. That's not like Dark, acting like Nate's needs mattered as well. It sparked a small flame of hope in his soul. Maybe Dark felt differently towards him?   
Anti stirred quietly as the warm fluid shot across his face, sticking to his eyelids and nose. His hair was now a sticky mess, standing up every which way from Nate's harsh treatment. He just looked so..cute? Dark couldn't help himself, leaning down to gently kiss his slightly parted lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Anti whimpered quietly, hesitantly kissing back. Immedietely Nate's heart snapped in two. His eyes went wide, staring at them. Why does it hurt so bad?   
The siren sat up, wiping Dark's cum off his face in disgust.  
"I guess I'll be going now, _**Master**_." I hissed, standing, planning to rush out before the tears started. But Dark grabbed his ankle, preventing him from going anywhere. And it was really to late at this point to run- tears were already flowing down the siren's cheeks. Dark doesn't quite know how to deal with things like this. Crying makes him excited, but the context of the situation made him feel uncomfortable. He's not good at the fluffy stuff, nor does he really want to be. The man is as close to the devil as one can get. This type of intimacy is foreign to him, so he reacts the only way he knows how. With anger.   
"I didn't give you permission to leave, Nate. You seem to have forgotten your place. I am _**not**_ yours to possess, and I'm damn sure not your fucking boyfriend. The next time you lash out like the pathetic little shit that you are, I'll throw you down to that demented mutt in the cellar and leave you there!" Dark snapped, sending a bolt of anxiety down Nate's spine. His master's words felt like an axe to the chest.

This only caused Nate to cry harder, sobs heaving his chest as he started down at his Master. He yanked his leg away, practically running to the door.   
"Natemare!" Dark snapped, but the siren was already gone, running down the hall to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut, locking himself inside and crumbling to the floor.   
"That fucking bitch." Dark growled, getting to his feet. Anti gazed up at him. The demon felt bad for Nate, even if they did hate each other. It was clear the siren was in love with this monster, not that Anti knew why, and his words must have hurt the poor guy so much. The demon was left on the floor, watching Dark dart after Nate in a hurry. Anti sighed, cringing as he heard the door down the hall crack from how hard Dark was pounding on it. Their master was spewing profanities and nasty words that only hurt Nate more. The siren knew it was just a matter of time before he was replaced, and yeah he might have acted out of turn, but he couldn't help the way he felt. This was Dark's fault to begin with. If he hadn't pumped so much venom into Nate's body over the years this wouldn't be happening. Dark was ugly on the inside, truly unlovable. But that's what the venom was for. So you see, Nate had no control over how he felt about Dark. The emotions were planted there a long time ago by none other than Dark himself.

Nate stood up on trembling legs, stepping back as the door threatened to cave in. Dark was probably going to beat him to within an inch of his life for that, but right now he didn't care about that. His heart hurt too much to care. After all this time, he was still just a hole for Dark to fuck. Nothing more. The pounding against the door stopped suddenly, and he could hear his master leaning against the door.  
"Mare..open the door. I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to talk."

Nate whimpered quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. After all that he didn't dare let Dark in.   
"C'mon, I know you're not this weak. Please... Kitten?" Dark rested his forehead against the door with a little sigh, trying the knob again. The door wouldn't budge. Did Nate seriously love him? Dark didn't really believe it at first, but with the way Nate's been acting lately he could see it now.   
"Go a-away." Nate hiccuped, voice strained and scratchy. Dark clenched his jaw. Nobody spoke to him that way.  
"Y-you don't c-care about me, don't t-try and pretend you do."   
Dark sighed once more.   
"As you wish." He murmured, turning to leave. But the lock on the door clicked, and Nate launched himself out at his Master, arms wrapping around him tightly, sobbing into his back. He couldn't help it. He loved this man with all his heart, just wanting to be close to him.  
"Why d-on't you care?! I-I've been so g-good to you and you t-treat me like trash!" Nate was full on sobbing, blue tears staining Dark's suit jacket. The demon froze, unsure of what to do. Does he lash out? Make matters worse by shunning Nate like he said he would? For some reason Dark couldn't bring himself to throw Nate away, even if he was acting like a hysterical teenager. Dark turned around, Nate instantly clinging to him and burying his face into the crook of Dark's neck. If felt strange having someone this close to him without sex being on the brain. Dark awkwardly wrapped his arms around Nate's back, sighing as he tried to figure out how to deal with this.   
"How long has this been going on, Mare?" Dark softly asked, chin resting on Nate's shoulder.

"L-long time.." Nate choked out, clutching Dark's suit tightly. His breaths were stuttery, hiccuping. Dark rubbed the siren's soft back, trying to get him to calm down. These situations never happened, so Dark was still tense and awkward.   
"Why d-don't you ever kiss me like that..?" Nate whispered brokenly.   
"Like you kissed th-that dumb dog... You already like him more than me... I've been trying f-for so long to make you love me." He gripped Dark tighter.   
"So why... Why can't I just be happy?"  
Dark just stood there in stunned silence, listening to Nate's accusations. He didn't love Anti. He didn't love anyone. But his siren thought otherwise, pointing the finger at him like he was the worst person to ever walk the earth. Dark exhaled, pulling Nate back so he could see his face. He felt a pang inside his chest that he couldn't explain, mouth opening to say something before closing it again. Nothing he said to Nate would make him feel at ease, since everything he wanted to say would be a bald faced lie. He didn't love Nate, or Anti. He was a cold hearted demon that enslaved those he found to be weaker than him. Dark wasn't worthy of Nate's love, and yet he had it. The only way he knew how to express emotion was through touch, physically explaining the way he felt. Dark pursed his lips, brushing away Nate's tears with his thumb.  
"You're wrong, I do care." He murmered, cupping Nate's cheek as he pressed their lips together. It wasn't the type of kiss that he was used to, dripping with emotions that Dark didn't understand. It was sweet.

Nate's eyes widened, brimming with fresh tears. He hasn't been kissed like this in God knows how long.   
The siren leaned into Dark's cold hand, kissing back with just as much emotion. His heart was pounding, the ache finally going away. Dark cared. It might not be love quite yet, but he felt something for Nate.   
His arms wrapped around Dark's neck, pressing himself closer. He didn't care that they were still in the middle of the hallway, nothing else mattered right now.   
"Now hear me out, Princess." Dark mumbled, cupping Nate's cheeks with both hands.   
"You need to get used to Anti, alright? I know you don't like him, but it's no excuse to lash out like you did."   
Dark had never talked something through with Nate. He usually got punishment, and that was that. It made the siren's heart flutter in his chest.   
"But... I don't want him to take you from me, Master.." he whispered, and Dark sighed.   
"He won't. It's still going to be just the same as before, but with a new playmate. Do you understand?" He murmured. Dark planned on treating them both the same once Anti was properly trained.   
Nate nodded a little, causing Dark to smile gently. He kissed his siren once more, actually enjoying the gentle nature of it.   
"Now I want you to just relax Kitten. You can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, but I expect you to be at dinner." He said, and Nate nodded.   
"Thank you so much, Master." He grinned. Nate wanted to savor this side of Dark while it lasted. He's never been so gentle, and Nate doubted it would last.

Dark stepped back, sharing one last glance with Nate before walking back towards the bedroom where Anti was waiting. Nate sighed, trying to push away the feeling of jealousy towards Anti. Dark was right, there was no point in fighting it. Dark always got what he wanted anyways and Nate would just have to learn to get along with Anti. Even if the two were like cats and dogs, arguing and hating each other without a clear reason why. Anti was smart, attractive, and someone Nate would actually be interested in if the circumstances were different. Maybe if he actually tried to befriend Anti, Dark would learn to love him. The siren turned away, thinking about how he would spend his day away from Dark. There hasn't really been any reason for Nate to be away from his master like this, and it both excited and frightened him. Maybe a day filled with bubble baths and music would help him unwind. He's missed being able to sing, and this might just be the thing he needed.


	22. Chapter 22

Dark stepped back into the bedroom, Anti still lying on the floor covered in cum. The demon was half out of it, head turned towards the door to look at his master.  
"Is he alright?" Anti quietly murmered, heavy eyes revealing concern.  
Dark raised an eyebrow.   
"I-it's not like I care or anything, it's just..!" Anti trailed off, sighing and sitting up.   
"You were... kind of a douche." He said, and Dark growled quietly. But his Master said nothing about it, pointing to the bed.   
"C'mon pet, I need to break you in." He said, and Anti scowled in distaste. The smaller demon stood with a wince, ass a bit sore from how rough Nate was with him. Anti was nervous, eyeing Dark as he pulled off his suit jacket and layed it across the chair by the vanity. Anti sat on the bed, swallowing thickly when Dark began to undress. He had a feeling that Dark's nudity was a rare occurrence, based off of Nate's reaction the first time. He had to admit that his master was cut and lean, easily able to make him drool. Dark was going to teach him self control, basically keeping his hand to himself while he teased the shit out of him. Dark's eyes grew sinister as he approached his prey, showing off his godlike figure in all it's glory.  
"Lie back. Hands above your head." Dark commanded, smiling when Anti obeyed. His heart was pounding against his chest, feeling like he was going to pass out as his breath quickened. Dark wasn't going to restrain him in any way, it was up to Anti to keep his hands from touching Dark.

Dark crawled on top of Anti slowly, smirking at the smaller's wide gaze.   
"Your hands are going to stay just like they are." Dark said, allowing his fangs to extend as he leaned down to Anti's neck.   
"Failure to follow that rule will get you punishment." He murmured, dragging the sharp points of his canines down Anti's neck. Anti sucked in a breath through his teeth, the fangs creating long cuts down his pale skin.   
"So let's get started, shall we?" Dark rumbled, licking up Anti's sweet blood before biting down. He sunk his teeth into Anti's neck, injecting some of his venom into the demon's bloodstream. He didn't do too much, not wanting his new pet to overdose. Anti's arms tensed up, resisting the urge to hold onto Dark as the venom flowed through his veins. The liquid fire wrapped around his nerves, neurons firing erratically as an odd feeling of euphoria began to bloom in his chest. Dark's sweet and rosy scent filled his nose, making the drumming of his heart kick up to a faster tempo. Dark pulled back, a trail of crimson sliding down the side of his mouth as his fangs retracted. The demon had to grab onto the headboard to stop himself from doing something he would regret.  
"Mm..master." Anti mewled, squirming under Dark's heavy body. His mind was consumed with need, making it very difficult to follow such a simple rule.

Dark licked his lips, running the tips of his fingers down Anti's smooth torso.   
"Now be a good puppy for me." He rumbled, watching in satisfaction as Anti squirmed pathetically.   
"M-Master, please touch me more." He whined, arching his back. Dark quickly pushed him back down against the mattress.   
"Don't move." He whispered, big hands beginning to feel up Anti's skin. Each touch made the smaller demon's nerves tingle, quivering. He wanted to touch his master, feel his soft skin and worship his body. But he also had a strange need to obey Dark, finding the idea of punishment terrifying. He had no idea what Dark was capable of and he didn't want to test his patience to try and find out. Dark slid down his body, placing the softest kiss he could manage against the head of Anti's leaking cock. The demon jolted, gripping onto the headboard so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Dark chuckled, big hands caressing Anti's inner thighs as he pushed them up and apart. The demon's eyes went wide, knowing what was next. Dark was really testing him with this, and he was so afraid that he was going to break.  
"Remember, no touching." Dark grinned, kissing the spot just under Anti's balls.

Anti's hips jerked, gasping. He felt so sensitive, moaning out when Dark's tongue pressed flat against his hole. Some of Nate's cum was still inside. It was sweet, the demon lapping it up slowly as Anti's back arched off the bed.   
"Shit!" He cried, thighs trembling. It took all of Anti's willpower to not grab onto Dark's hair and tug on the silky strands. Dark was taking his sweet time, squeezing his thighs as his tongue traced Anti's rim. The bittersweet taste of Nate was all over the inside of his mouth, mixing with Anti's in such a wonderful way. Anti's cock was still a bit soft, hanging heavily between his legs, twitching with each sinful stroke of Dark's tongue. The demon knew what he was doing, teasing Anti with prolonged foreplay to try and get him to break. And Anti was about to. Dark wrapped his hand around Anti's prick, licking a stripe from his asshole to the slit of his cock.

Anti was shaking all over, completely tensed as he tried to keep control of his body. Dark was so good with his mouth, turning the demon into a mess with a few flicks and licks of his hot tongue.   
But as soon as Dark flicked the tip of his tongue over Anti's slit he couldn't help it. His hands quickly flew down to grip tightly onto Dark's thick hair, hips bucking. His master chuckled.   
"You failed."  
Anti swallowed, stomach churning as his eyes widened. Shit. Dark pulled away, leaving Anti a shivering mess on the bed. The demon opened his mouth to speak but found that his words ran dry. He was terrified of what Dark would do to correct him. Would he beat him? Lock him up with Mad in that godforsaken cellar? It was hard to tell, Dark's expression not giving him any hints as to what he was planning.

 


	23. Chapter 23

His Master hummed quietly, eyes raking down Anti's body.   
"Since you couldn't keep your hands to yourself..." He walked over to his closet, smirking.   
"You really wanna feel me, hm?" He grabbed a few things before shutting the door.   
"Kneel on the floor, mutt."  
Anti did so quickly, terrified. Dark set the items on his bed, grabbing a simple gag first. He put it on his slut before then taking a blindfold and noise cancelling headphones.   
"Then why don't we making feeling all you can do?"  
Anti whimpered through the gag as Dark placed the headphones over his pointed ears, tying the silk cloth around his eyes to block out the light as well. And just for added measure, Dark was going to make sure Anti couldn't touch anything for the rest of the afternoon. The demon was helped to his feet, Dark guiding him back onto the bed where he forced Anti to his knees. The glitch was facing the headboard, Dark behind him with a thick stretch of rope. He placed his hand on the center of Anti's back, forcing him to lean forward as he tied his pale wrists together, fastening them to the bars of the headboard. Anti was left completely vulnerable, with no way to tell where Dark was or what he was actually doing to him. All he could do is anticipate and feel.

Dark licked his lips, leaning forward to lightly drag his fangs down Anti's back. The smaller demon gasped as he arched, muffled by the gag. It was like he could feel everything tenfold, his nerves on fire as Dark's sharp canines drew some blood on his skin.  
"Mm.." Dark eagerly lapped it up, smirking. The warmth of his blood cooling on his bare back sent a shiver down Anti's spine. His flesh was already so sensitive from Nate's smoke, but combined with Dark's venom and the sensory deprivation it was enough to drive him mad. The demon was panting against the gag, drool spilling past his lips. Dark was just eating this up, nipping at his skin until he reached his ass. Dark's hands brushed against his round thighs, making a wave of goosebumps appear in their wake. His master pressed his lips against his hole, lightly kissing around his rim before he pulled his cock back and began to suck on the head.

Anti was letting out whimpery moans, head hanging as he was pleasured by his master. His hips bucked, Dark immediately slapping his ass harshly to tell him to keep still.   
"Mmph.." Anti shivered, biting the gag harshly. Dark licked a stripe up from Anti's tip to his clenching hole, squeezing his cheeks as he ate him out. Anti was moaning and whining, his sweet sounds muffled as his hips rocked. He was slowly coming around to the way Dark treated his servants, expecting a bit of "tenderness" with the degradation and pain. But he's only been here for a day, and the more venom Dark pumped into his veins the more he started to admire him. That both frightened and intrigued Anti since he knew next to nothing about his master. Was this part of the way he "breaks them down"? Warping their mind until it shatters, then remolding it with him as the focal point of their affection. It would make sense. It would also explain why Mad was so broken. The demon's mind is shattered because of Dark, unable to take the strain of all the poison they forced into his body. Now he's just an empty shell of a man, trapped in his own head with no way out. Was that soon to be Anti's fate as well?

The young demon couldn't dwell on his fate for long, as he could feel something big press against his puffy entrance. Anti gripped the rope tightly, moaning into the gag when he felt Dark's huge dick enter him. It still hurt a bit, but he could take it, he wanted it.   
Dark sighed in pleasure, getting a bit sick of the foreplay as he shoved himself into his bitch's ass. His hips started thrusting quickly, Nate's cum making a bit of a wet sound as he fucked Anti. His new pet was so tight. Not that Nate wasn't, but the first few days with a new hole were the best.   
Dark was still a bit irritated from his confrontation with Nate, feeling his skin crawl from acting so affectionate. Yeah, Nate had him by the balls in some regard, but he still owned the siren. Nate was way out of line, but even Dark knew that you caught more flies with honey than vinegar. If affection was what the siren needed to play nice with Anti then that's what'd he'd do. Everything Dark does is for a reason. The demon is cold and unfeeling most of the time, but he's been known to use affection to get what he wants.

Dark pulled back out, watching Anti's hole clench around nothing before swiftly thrusting back inside. He'd do that a few more times, teasing Anti until he grew bored and wanted to get off. The demon slammed his cock back into Anti's tight ass, placing a hand on his back and pushing his face into the mattress to make his back arch nicely.   
He was already so deep inside him, sliding in and out at a punishing and inhuman speed.

Anti's toes curled in pleasure, moans muffled by the gag as he was fucked so nicely. Dark felt so damn good, his fat cock stimulating all the right places inside him.   
"Mm..." Dark allowed a small hum of pleasure to escape him. Even if Anti couldn't hear, Dark didn't allow himself to moan. He was the master, not the whore. Only whores moan like a bitch.   
The demon's thoughts wandered once more back to Nate, and that kiss they shared in the hall. It held so many emotions that Dark has never felt before, not quite knowing or understanding what they were. It made his lip curl in disgust. How **_dare_** that siren. Dark should have made him go shovel shit or something, not give him affection for acting so out of line. So why didn't he? He simply blamed it on Nate's manipulative nature. He refused to admit that his siren had pulled some emotion from him.   
All these thoughts rattling around in Dark's head had him fucking Anti so brutally that the bed was slamming into the wall, Anti's plump ass becoming flushed from how hard their hips slapped together.

A few muffled sounds slipped out from around the gag, and Dark swore it sounded like the word "stop". Oh, but Dark wouldn't stop until Anti's pretty face was wet with tears and his ass was redder than the devil. Dark's sadistic side began to emerge once again, taking his anger out on Anti since he was all tied up and pretty for him. His master would show Nate just who he was dealing with soon enough, but for now he had to cut out any thoughts of disobedience from Anti's head. Nate was prissy and entitled enough, so Dark had to fix that error through Anti.

The demon's cock was rammed repeatedly into Anti's ass, more quieted words of protest falling on deaf ears as he chased down his release. He didn't care if Anti felt pleasure from this. He didn't care if he came or if he cried. Anti was a hole with legs, a very pretty hole, but a hole none the less. Dark had to drive that point so far into Anti's head that it became the truth. He failed with Nate, but that too would soon be rectified. Dark wasn't cute or cuddly. He wasn't someone's boyfriend. He was a master, and master's don't feel love for their toys.

Dark growled as he repeated that to himself over and over, chasing down his orgasm. Anti's muffled pleas only made him more eager to see him cry. Dark bet that Anti would look so sexy with his face covered in tears, pleading for mercy. He knew that Nate sure as hell did.   
The demon's nails dug into Anti's hips, drawing blood a he came inside his toy with a deep groan. Anti flinched at the feeling, whimpering. He felt Dark slip out of his used hole, cum running down his trembling thighs.  
Dark smirked wickedly. He'd be working obedience into Anti's mind all day, until dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

Dark pulled off the headphones and the blindfold, removing the gag as well so he could hear Anti's strained voice. He left him attached to the headboard though, relishing the sight of Anti tied up and ready for Dark to abuse.   
The demon was panting, cock softened from the pain Dark inflicted. It felt good to a degree but even Anti had his limits.   
"Master, please." Anti croaked, his voice breaking as he begged for Dark to release him, maybe even help him calm down a bit. He heard how sweet his master was with Nate, so Anti stupidly thought that Dark would show him kindness and mercy as well. But he was wrong.

The younger demon was met with a harsh slap to his sensitive ass, letting out a yelp.   
"Stupid bitch. The siren can take more than that." Dark snarled. Anti whimpered, bottom lip trembling slightly. He felt so sore and in need of some sort of comfort, but his Master clearly didn't give two shits about any of that. Maybe he just actually cared about Nate. So if Anti wanted to be treated the same, he needed to get on Dark's good side.   
The demon went over all this in his mind as Dark stood, the older opening up his closet.   
"Now, time to pick a plug for your little ass." He mumbled.  
Anti softly groaned, hating the thought of anything touching his ass after how hard Dark just fucked him. He felt like his master was trying to split him in two, and what's worse is that Dark would probably do something like that without a seconds hesitation. Anti had to remember who he belonged to. This was the same man that locked him down in the basement with Mad. Just seeing how broken that demon was after dealing with Dark was enough to scar him for a while. But it wasn't just his madness that terrified Anti. It was watching Die beg and plead for him to come back to him, listening to how utterly destroyed he was to see his lover like that. Mad was so attached to Dark, hopelessly in love with a man that hurt him so badly. His heart used to belong to Die, and now his lover spends his nights trying to bring those feelings back to the surface so he can see the demon he fell in love with.

Anti took a shaky breath, looking over at the closet as he waited for Dark to come back out. This man was so cruel and heartless, and Anti wanted to know what had made him this way. He's seen Dark's soft side with Natemare, he couldn't have been born the way he is now.

The older demon was looking around his shelves of toys, smirking when a certain one caught his eye. He took it down to examine it.   
It was glass. The base was adorned with emeralds in the shape of a four leaf clover, the precious gems shining.   
While Dark had one custom made for Nate, he felt as if this one fit Anti nicely.  
Dark strode back over to Anti, deciding he'd be nice this time and use lube to insert the plug. Nate never complained anymore, he knew better than to tell Dark that he was being too rough or when something hurt him. Then again Dark knew the subtle queues that told him when Nate had about all he could take. Sometimes he'd listen and stop, other times he simply didn't care and continued on with whatever form of torment he was up to.

Dark slathered a generous amount of lubricant onto the glass end of the plug, smirking as a mixture of cum from him and his siren dripped out of Anti's gaping hole.  
"This plug is to be kept in at all times, exceptions are obviously if you need to use the bathroom or if I instruct you to remove it." Dark said as he pressed the plug against Anti's sore entrance. The demon braced himself, biting his lip as his master pushed it in until only the gem covered handle was sticking out.  
It wasn't a huge plug, just big enough that Dark could force his way into his servant's ass without tearing them. Dark may be sadistic but he isn't stupid.   
"I'll give each of you a week off per month when the plug isn't mandatory. Consider that my only form of compassion for your worthless body."

Anti whimpered, completely slumped against the bed in defeat. His ass felt so sore and fucked out, every movement of the plug against his sensitive walls causing the young demon to wince. Dark's big hands grasped his ass, squeezing roughly.   
"We still have hours left to play, pet." He rumbled deeply, and Anti meekly shook his head. He couldn't handle being fucked like that again, he was so unused to it. If it wasn't for Nate that first time he was positive his hole would be flayed.  
The demon yelped as his hair was roughly gripped, yanking him up to meet Dark's gaze. Those ruby eyes were showing so much malice and discontent that it made Anti shiver and try to pull away.  
"Say no to me again and I'll make sure you end up as a smoldering pile of ash on the bottom of my fucking incinerator!" Dark snapped, spitting on Anti's face. The young demon cringed, feeling the slimy fluid sliding down his cheek, twisting his stomach with the urge to vomit. This was way too much for him to handle, and if Anti was pushed any farther he'd end up pissing himself out of fear. He was sure that something like that would earn him a few lashes or maybe something worse, since Dark looked like such a neat freak.

Dark pulled Anti's head back, challenging him to even try to defy him after a threat like that.  
"Now, are you going to be an obedient little bitch, or do I have to make good on my promise?"

Anti forced himself to keep eye contact, willing himself not to shrink back.   
"I'll b-be good..." He whimpered meekly. Never before has he felt so small or useless. His precious pride was wounded, allowing this man to do these things to him. But how could he fight back? Dark could easily have him killed on the spot without a second glance, his body merely tossed out to the crows.   
"Good. Now... Why don't we get started?" Dark chuckled, shoving Anti's face back into the mattress.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Die twirled the stolen key to the cellar in between his fingers, waiting until he knew he was alone to slip downstairs. The demon had been itching to see Mad again since last night, and even though it was risky and stupid to try and see his beloved in the middle of the day, he knew for a fact that most of the servants were busy with Natemare, making sure to pamper his royal highness while Dark was busy breaking in Anti. Die had a few hours to kill, so why not spend them with the person he loved the most?

The fire demon glanced around, already at the heavy wooden door. He stuck the key in silently, turning it before slowly pushing open the door and slipping inside. He eagerly raced down the steps, clutching the key tight in his fist. When he arrived to the cellar he couldn't help but smile to see Mad asleep. It was like the demon was nocturnal, and Die wanted to believe that Mad stayed up at night to wait for him.

"Mad? Wake up, babe." Die grinned, walking up to his lover and taking a seat on the cold floor next to him. The fire demon frowned, spotting a few more bite marks on his arms from another one of his fits. Mad often occupied himself with biting and scratching his skin to give himself something to do. Die has scolded him countless times about harming himself, but Mad honestly couldn't help it. It kept his mind calm.  
"Little monster, open your eyes." Die cooed, pushing a stray piece of hair behind Mad's ear. The poor thing needed a bath and some new clothes, and Die was heavily debating whether or not he should sneak Mad upstairs to bathe him.

Mad's visible eye fluttered open, darting up to Die.   
"That's it." The fire demon praised, cupping Mad's cheek carefully.   
"I've come to see you early. Do you want to walk around a bit?" He asked softly. Mad nodded a little, groggy, heavy bags under his eyes.   
Die began unlocking Mad's chains, freeing his wrists and ankles so he could walk around. He knew how dangerous it was to do this. If Mad had another one of his insane episodes he could hurt himself and Die, but the fire demon really trusted his former lover with all his heart.

Mad stood to his feet, adjusting his cracked mask that hid his face from the world. Die wasn't sure what the purpose of the mask was, Mad's face was flawless in his eyes. Maybe it was a comfort measure for him, a way to hide from the voices and the people that hurt him. It made sense when he thought about it that way.  
"Master doesn't know?" Mad mused, cocking his head to the side as he woke up a bit more.   
"No, baby. This is our little secret, remember? You have to stay quiet or someone might catch us."   
Mad grinned, a low chuckle rumbling inside his chest as he began to circle Die like a vulture.  
"Are you here to play? Puppy wants out, needs to run and stretch his legs."

Die sighed.   
"You know I can't let you out." He said sternly, grabbing Mad's wrist to stop him from circling. The masked demon stepped closer, pressing their chests together as he stared into Die's eyes.   
"Please, darling? Puppy just wants to be happy, you want that too, right?" He pouted, tilting his head to the side. Die sighed and took a step back.   
"Yes, but not now. Everyone is still awake." He murmured, and Mad cackled a little.   
"Still working like dogs for our master~ It's too bad he's replaced me and bought a new puppy, but he'll grow up to be a dog soon too. But I'm still his puppy. Too bad, too bad..." Mad giggled, blabbing about nonsense like usual.

"I'll tell you what, if you can keep quiet I'll take you upstairs to give you a quick bath. I know how much you like the warm water and it's been a while since you've been washed. Can you stay quiet, little monster?"  
Mad nodded rapidly, bouncing on his toes and clapping like a seal.   
"Oh yes! Silent as the grave, that's what we'll be!" He giggled, throwing his arms around Die's neck and taking him down to the floor from how hard he smacked into his body. The fire demon hit the floor with a harsh thud, knocking the air from his lungs. Mad was grinning widely, pushing up his mask so he could kiss Die's lips.

Die's eyes widened when he felt Mad kiss him, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. The demon above him smirked into it with a giggle.   
"You're not like the other dogs. Puppy likes you." He cooed, gently kitten licking Die's bottom lip.   
"Mad..?" The fire demon murmured, letting out a little 'mph' when Mad's lips forcefully connected to his. He was kissing Die sloppily, his knees squeezing Die's waist tightly.   
"What a sneaky little fox..." Mad giggled, pulling away. His whole face was revealed to Die, the skin of his cheeks looking soft and plump despite how little he ate, dirt darkening his hair.

Mad was absolutely stunning, making Die's heart flutter in his chest. Although, there was a scar on the demon's cheek. It must have been from one of Dark's training sessions, Lord knows the first few days are quite brutal for the new pups.  
"Let me up, babe. I only have one chance to do this and I'd rather not get caught if I can help it." Die murmered, sitting up as Mad surprisingly obeyed.  
"Does puppy get a leash? I wanna feel the tug against my throat when I pull too hard. I like It, being choked." He purred, sitting like a dog as Die stood back up. Did Dark even keep any leashes down here?

Die sighed quietly, Mad gazing up at him with such obedient eyes. Dark did train him well before Mad lost it.   
"I don't have any now, but I can buy you one in town later." He murmured, and Mad rumbled.   
"I'd like that. So nice of you to spend money on me..." He giggled, nuzzling Die's legs.   
"Now, promise me you'll be quiet. If someone hears us we could be in big trouble." Die said sternly, and Mad hummed.   
"Quiet, quiet, shh..." He purred.

Die had to be sure that Mad would obey him before he even thought about opening that door. He's seen how well Mad responds to a master's voice, sort of like how he'd command a dog to sit or stay. So regretfully, he straightened out his posture and tried it out.  
"Stay." Die commanded, his voice unusually harsh and low as he walked towards the steps and away from Mad. The demon didn't move an inch, he wasn't even smiling anymore. It was like a switch flipped and suddenly he was like a well trained show dog. Die smiled softly. His plan might actually work.  
"Come, boy." He said, pointing to the spot next to his feet. And like he figured, Mad came trotting over on all fours and sat next to his feet, gazing up at him with his tongue hanging out. If he'd had a tail, Die was certain it'd be wagging like crazy right now.  
"Ok. Stay next to my side and follow me. And stay quiet or I won't give you any treats." Die warned, motioning for Mad to follow him as he climbed the staircase and opened the door.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Mad bounded up after him obeying perfectly as he stuck right to Die's side. The fire demon was so nervous about being caught. Was this even a good idea? Someone could come around the corner at any second, and worst case scenario it could be Nate. The siren wouldn't think twice about turning Die in. Natemare has had a thing against Die since the fire demon made a snappy remark about his collar. Nate cherished the thing around his neck as Dark had that custom made as well, it made him feel special. Die hated how Nate had so obviously wrapped Dark around his finger. That goddamn siren was a princess.

Mad didn't make a peep, keeping his eyes straight ahead as Die hurried into the servants quarters and into the bathroom they used. Dark wouldn't allow the servants to use the upstairs bathroom, finding them all to be far too filthy to use his personal shower and toilet. The only two that were privileged enough to be able to use them was Nate and now Anti.   
The area was quiet, but Die wouldn't take any chances. The fire demon closed the door and locked it, leading Mad into one of the empty stalls so he could shower. The room was set up like a gym shower, with multiple showerheads and a few toilets, allowing for multiple servants to use the room at once to save time on grooming.

Die led Mad into one of the showers, shutting the curtain behind them. He leaned down, rubbing his head.   
"Mm..." Mad leaned up into it, panting like a dog.   
"Take off your clothes now, can't get them wet." Die murmured. Mad giggled.   
"What about you, fox?" He asked, gently grabbing ahold of Die's pantlegs.  
He was pretty sure he knew what Mad was after, and that would be almost impossible to do in an inconspicuous way. Mad was loud as fuck, and even if Die told him to be quiet while he gave him his "treat" they could still get caught at anytime. This was only supposed to be a quick shower and some clean clothes to remind Mad that his needs still mattered, but this was already spiraling down a dangerous rabbit hole.  
"Please, my sweet. Puppy wants his treat for being such a good boy." Mad purred, tugging Die's pants down before he could protest.

Die whimpered when Mad licked his crotch, still covered by his underwear.   
"It's been so long, I just want...a small taste..." He whispered, pulling down Die's underwear.    
"Mad, we can't." The fire demon said sternly. But Mad was already starting at it, licking his lips so eagerly.   
"Please darling, I've nearly forgotten how much I love it." Mad whimpered, running his hands up Die's thighs until he grabbed his shaft. He pulled the foreskin back to kiss the tip.   
"M... Mad.." Die tried stepping back only to realize he was right at the wall. There was nowhere to go.   
"At least let me turn on the water," he said. It might drown out some of the noise.  
Mad grinned, tossing his mask to the floor as he hurriedly stripped himself bare. The rags he called clothes easily fell away, torn and full of holes and dirt. It was disgusting and inhumane. Mad stayed on the floor, gazing up at Die as he turned the shower on and aimed the showerhead towards Mad's back. The warm water took a layer of grime with it, revealing Mad's pale skin underneath. He was quite toned actually, which surprised Die since the boy was practically starving.  
"Come closer, love. I won't bite, unless you want me to." Mad purred, gripping onto his lover's thighs as he engulfed Die's cock with his hot mouth.

"Ngh..." Die grit his teeth, growing hard in Mad's wet mouth. Mad could still give mind blowing head, bobbing up and down as he sucked.   
"Mm, mm..." Mad looked up at Die, swirling his tongue before messing with the slit. His hands dragged up to squeeze Die's ass while he did, adding to how nice it felt. But eventually Mad pulled off, allowing Die's heavy cock to rest on his cheek, kissing at his lover's v line.   
"Pretty fox, I'd like my reward now... Haven't I been a good boy?" He asked, the stream of water aimed at his ass now. He reached back, rubbing the dirty grime off.   
"I'll get clean for you if that's what you want, mm..." He had started to massage his entrance, eyes fluttering closed.

"Please." Was all Die said, blue eyes hooded as Mad stood up and reached for the soap. From that point on Die was acting purely on instinct. He's missed Mad so fucking much that he couldn't stay away any longer. He took the soap from his lover's hands, lathering his hands together and spreading the thick bubbles across Mad's skin. The demon purred, pressing his hands up against the shower wall as Die scrubbed his back clean. The water running down his body was gray with filth, taking Die a few minutes to get most of the dirt off his skin. The fire demon's hands slid down Mad's chest, washing him a little more sensually as he pressed himself up against his lover's back.  
"I've missed this, missed it so much." Die murmered, kissing at Mad's clean shoulder.

Mad moaned quietly, leaning forward a little bit so his ass stuck out.   
"Give it to me," he whined. Die shushed him softly.   
"Hush now, quiet puppy." He murmured, rubbing Mad's stomach now.   
"I need to prep you first, I don't want to hurt my little monster."  
Mad purred at that, leaning forward so his chest was up against the wall, looking back at Die.   
"Puppy's so happy that...you care..." He whispered.

Die paused, choking on his own words. Mad was so lost, so starved for affection that it tore at Die's soul. He loved Mad with all of his heart, and even though he barely recognizes Die anymore, the demon still tried to reach him, hoping to see a glimpse of the demon he fell for.  
"Of course I care. I love you, baby. Nothing will ever change that."  
Mad whimpered, feeling something stir inside his chest. Die's voice was triggering the voices inside his head, making them whisper to him about the nights they used to spend together like this. But that was before Nate set his sights on Mad, setting off a chain of events that ultimately landed him in the cellar where he'd likely rot.  
"W-what? Why love a mutt like me? Master doesn't love me, even his pretty kitty abandoned me. Puppy doesn't deserve love, my sweet fox."

"Of course you do." Die said sternly, arms wrapping around Mad's waist. He pulled the demon gently back so they were pressed together, their bodies fitting perfectly.   
"You deserve it more than anyone, after what you've gone through." He whispered, kissing at Mad's shoulders. Mad paused, eyebrows furrowing a little.   
"I...do?" He asked quietly, almost silent. Love was something Mad couldn't remember, but Die seemed to stir something in his chest.   
"Of course you do. And I'll give it to you for as long as I can." Die whispered.

"Show me, please."

 


	27. Chapter 27

Mad's demeanor had changed, showing a calmer version of the demon Die now knew. It was like Die's voice was causing a change in him. Whether it was temporary or permanent was still up for debate.   
Die turned him around, smiling as the water fell over Mad's head like he was standing in the rain. It gave off a very "movie moment" type of vibe. The fire demon grabbed the shampoo, gently lathering it into Mad's hair as he lightly kissed his lips. Mad was silent, arms sliding up to wrap around Die's neck. It felt so nice to be care for, to be showered in love like he's seen Dark do with Nate on occasion. He missed this himself, even if he doesn't quite remember what exactly it is he's missing.

The gentle scraping of Die's fingernails against his scalp pulled a quiet moan from his mouth, his lips softly sliding against his lover's. Once the shampoo was rinsed out and Mad was clean (even his mouth), Die flipped him around once again, trailing his hands down to Mad's ass. The demon whimpered, remembering how rough Dark and Nate were with him.  
"Gentle, please. P-puppy is a little nervous." Mad squeaked, placing his hands back onto the wall.

"Of course baby, anything for you." Die cooed lovingly.   
"All I want is to make sure you feel good."  
Mad bit his lip, eyes closing. He loved this treatment. He really did feel like he mattered and not just like a thorn in their Master's side, stuck there because Dark didn't want to just exterminate him. Or maybe that was Die's doing. The fire demon had convinced Dark not to kill Mad and instead put him in the basement. So from then on Mad was Die's responsibility, and the fire demon loved being able to spend time with his lover, even if Mad had gone a bit crazy.   
"What a nice fox...puppy likes this..." Mad's eyes were closed, feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time. The voices were gone. His chest felt fluttery.

"Deep breath, puppy. This might sting a bit." Die said, finger tracing Mad's rim.  
"I am accustomed to pain." Mad murmered, pressing his cheek up against the cold tile on the wall. Die frowned, slowly pushing his finger inside Mad. He felt so tight around him already, practically a virgin once again from how infrequent their passionate encounters have been. The last time they had been intimate with each other was a few weeks ago, but Mad doesn't seem to remember any of it. It's like his slate gets wiped clean when he sleeps, the only thing he remembers is Dark and Nate. And that's what his mind was forced to center itself around.  
Mad hissed, pressing his ass back against Die's hand as he quickly tried to work him open without causing him too much discomfort. Time was a luxury they couldn't afford right now, so they had to be quick about it.  
"Relax, little monster. Open up for me."

Mad whined softly, trying to relax the best he could.   
"P-please touch me more..." He whispered, mewling when Die gently grabbed his dick.   
"Shh, no sounds baby." Die whispered, pumping Mad slowly while he worked his lover open. The demon nodded a little, shakily moving one hand to cover his mouth.   
"I love you." Die breathed when he added another finger.  
Mad answered with a muffled moan, panting through his nose and tensing as Die brushed against his prostate. Die would have to avoid that for now, he knew how much that made Mad squeal. Die bit his lip as he slipped another finger in, spreading them out as he thrusted his hand and pumped Mad's cock. The demon was visibly trying to not to make a sound, but it was so hard to do when Die's hands were on him like this.   
"That'll have to do for now, are you ready?" Die asked, panting as he pulled his fingers out. It would be dinner time shortly, and Die would have to have Mad back downstairs and have the table set before Dark came out of his room. He'd be back later with some scraps and stolen bread so Mad could eat, and maybe something for him to lay his head on while he slept so he wouldn't have to sleep on the dirty floor.   
Mad nodded, hand still clamped around his mouth as he widened his stance and bent forward a bit.

Die hastily lined up, holding Mad's hip in one hand as he pressed his tip inside.   
"M-mph!" Mad moaned into his hand as his lover sunk down deep inside him, enticing those pleasured sounds from his throat.   
"Shh, shh..." Die reached up, placing his own hand over Mad's, his mouth firmly covered.   
"I'm going to be quick, ok?" He murmured, and Mad nodded.  
Die drew back his hips, hastily thrusting into Mad since they only had a few more moments at best. Mad wouldn't take too long to get off, and neither would he. It's been long enough that their stamina is next to nothing, which would be embarrassing if Die wasn't facing castration if Dark ever found out he was fucking one of his servants. Mad's hips were slamming into the wall, surely leaving behind bruises as Die focused on trying to angle his cock just right so that he could nail Mad's prostate. He had a good seal around his lover's mouth so sound shouldn't be an issue, but the water was growing cooler and time was quickly winding down. His window for safely returning Mad was dwindling, and God help him if anyone caught him upstairs. Dark practically banished him to that cellar until he died of starvation or ended up getting sick from how cold it is down there. Mad wasn't allowed to leave that area, so Die was really toying with their lives by doing this. But love makes you do some pretty reckless and stupid things.

Pretty soon he had hit Mad's prostate, and that alone was enough to make his love cum all over the wall. Mad's eyes rolled back, clawing the tiles with his free hand while his dick spurted.   
"Sh-shit..." Die gasped, moving faster as he drew close. Mad was clenching so nicely around him, forcing an orgasm to tear through his veins, pumping his hot cum deep inside Mad's ass.   
"M-mm.." Die rested his forehead on Mad's shoulder, panting as he reluctantly pulled himself out. He wished he didn't have to just leave Mad again.   
"There baby, what a good boy." He whispered, removing his hand.

Mad slumped down to his knees, panting as he pulled his hand away from his mouth. His body was still coming down from his high, shivering as the cold water beat down on his bare back. Die shut off the water, quickly grabbing a towel from one of the shelves and returning a moment later to dry Mad and himself off. There were a few stacks of clean clothes sitting on one of the laundry carts near the door, so Die grabbed Mad some new clothing and helped him stand up so he could get dressed. The clothes weren't much, in fact they were just some pants and raggity underwear, but it was better than nothing.

"That felt...really good..." Mad whispered, hugging onto Die tightly. The fire demon smiled softly, rubbing Mad's back.   
"Let's go now. Stay silent." He rumbled, and Mad nodded. Die led him out, maneuvering to the basement door. Luckily the kitchen was at the opposite end of the hall, so the chances of running into someone else were much less.   
"Are you gonna leave puppy down there again? I don't like that, it's cold, so cold, and lonely, puppy has nobody to play with."

"I have to, baby. I don't want to, but I also don't want you to get hurt. You know how master feels about you being up here." Die softly spoke, pulling open the cellar door and leading Mad down the stairs. The demon sighed, nodding his head.  
"Master is disgusted with me, puppy knows how worthless he is." Mad was sulking now, hanging his head as Die stopped in front of the mess of chains that littered the floor.  
"You're not worthless. One day I'll take you away from here, then we can be together. I promise, little monster." Die murmered as he locked the chains back around Mad's neck.

Mad looked up at his lover with big, pleading eyes.   
"Really?" He whispered, so much hope filling his suddenly meek voice. Die nodded, brushing Mad's wet hair from his face.   
"Really. Then you won't have to worry about Master anymore." He soothed, and Mad smiled. It was a rare, genuine smile. Usually they looked so manic.   
"Will you be back later, sneaky fox?" He asked, and Die nodded.   
"I'll see what I can do. For now, relax for me." He gently locked the chains around Mad's limbs before kissing him softly. He carefully pulled back, placing the precious mask on his lover's soft face.   
"Sleep well, my little monster."

 


	28. Chapter 28

By the time Die climbed back up the stairs It was time to set up for dinner. He'd made it just in time for his absence to go by unnoticed, hurrying to set the table as Dark finished up with Anti upstairs.  
The poor demon was sniffling, body trembling. Dark had marked his pale skin with bites and bruises, cum sticking to his skin as he limply layed face down on the mattress. Dark was smirking, pulling the ropes away from his sore and bruised wrists.  
"And I thought Mare was vocal. I don't think I've ever heard someone scream as loudly as you, pet. Your poor throat must be raw." Dark mocked, grabbing Anti by his hair and lifting up his head so he could see his glazed over expression.

Drool was dripping down Anti's chin, eyes red from crying. Dark had definitely taken out his frustrations on the young demon, though his screaming did get slightly annoying after a while. But, Dark was happy to have two pretty pets to use now, and he was sure Nate would take pleasure in seeing Anti like this.   
"Get up, it's nearly dinner time." Dark growled, shoving the plug back into Anti before grabbing some of his clothes.  
"O-ow..." The demon whimpered, trembling as he stood. Eventually he gave up trying to stand, deciding to just walk on all fours.   
When Dark opened his door he immediately perked up, hearing a sweet voice gently singing down the hall. He immediately knew it was Nate from how utterly perfect it was. Only a siren's voice was so mesmerizing.   
"Mare!" Dark called, not daring to get any closer in case he accidentally fell under the siren's spell. That would ruin his plans for the night.  
As soon as the word left his lips the singing stopped and he saw Nate scampering around the corner, excitement in his violet eyes.   
"I missed you master!" He purred out, dropping to his knees in front of Dark and nuzzling at his stomach like an affectionate cat.

"Feeling better, kitten?" Dark cooed, reaching a hand down and running his fingers though the sirens silky hair. Nate nodded, gazing up at Dark with so much love and admiration.   
"I'd love to tell you all about my day, maybe I could sleep with you tonight, master. Then we'd have plenty of time to talk." Nate smiled, lathering on the charm to try and make Dark agree with him. He knew that Dark only allowed him to sleep in the bed with him on special occasions, or as a reward for being well behaved. Nate was still on Dark's shit list from his little outburst earlier, even though Dark had used Anti to vent his anger in a less than gentle way.  
"Now Mare, you know I sleep alone."

Nate rubbed his cheek against Dark's stomach gently, purring quietly.   
"I know Master..." He murmured, and Dark lifted his chin up gently.   
"Maybe if you're good at dinner I'll allow it for tonight."   
Nate grinned, determined to make Dark proud of him in any way. Sleeping alone was so lonely, he'd much rather be held in his Master's strong arms, able to cuddle and love up on him with no consequences.   
"Now let's go Kitten, tonight's a special night." Dark said, fixing Nate's collar. The siren nodded rapidly, peeking behind Dark to Anti. The demon looked like hell. Nate knew how he felt, having gone through the same thing many times.

"You alright, pup?" Nate called out, brows furrowed with concern. Anti nodded just to keep himself out of trouble. He'd endured far too much abuse to even think about smarting off or doing something that Dark considered rude or disrespectful.  
"Master, may I help Anti to his seat? It looks like he's in a lot of pain." Nate asked, trying to play nice to stay on Dark's good side. His master wanted him to get along with Anti, and that's just what he was going to do if it meant he'd be able to sleep with Dark tonight.  
"I suppose so. The mutt isn't as resilient as you are yet. He could barely go a few rounds without crying."

Nate bit his lip, kissing Dark's hand softly.   
"I was like that once too, Master..." He murmured, and Dark chuckled.   
"I've trained you well." He said, a hint of pride in his voice as he rubbed Nate's head gently. The siren was purring louder, gazing up at his Master.   
"Let's go now, or the food will get cold." Dark said, tapping Nate's nose softly before walking towards the stairs. Nate quickly stood, hoisting Anti up.   
"Just know I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for me." He hissed quietly, sweet nature gone once Dark turned his back. Nate only wanted to please his Master, he didn't care about anybody else.   
Dark smirked, hearing Nate's little remark. So his siren was really so desperate as to help his enemy? Maybe Nate did need some affection just to tide him over for a while.

Anti didn't care if Nate was only helping for Dark's sake, he still ended up kissing the siren's neck in gratitude. These two would have to learn to get along if they wanted to survive, which meant that Anti had to get on Nate's good side as well. The siren was confused by the simple act of affection after he basically told Anti to go fuck himself. The demon must have already accepted his fate, which meant that Dark was getting better at training his pets. That or his venom was getting stronger.

The three of them sat down at the table, with Nate flopping Anti into his seat on the left side of Dark and Nate sitting on the right. The table was already filled with food. There were oysters, cheese and bread, fruit and chocolate, as well as a seafood stew that sat in the bowls in front of them. The main reason for this odd combination was the fact that each of these could be seen as an aphrodisiac.

"I have prepared everything as you have asked, Master." Crank said, standing beside Dark as he bowed respectfully. Crank was one of Dark's best servants. Never once has he disobeyed that Dark has known of, never once has he acted disrespectful.   
"Good. You may go." Dark waved him off, Crank walking elegantly back to the kitchen to clean. So now they were alone in the large dining hall, Dark gesturing to the soup.   
"Eat."

Nate obeyed, eagerly picking up his spoon and digging into the stew. Seafood was the siren's favorite type of cuisine, mostly because sirens dwell around bodies of water. Before Nate was captured he lived by the sea. He used to watch the ships go by, occasionally luring a sailor or two towards the beach. Natemare was like a black widow spider, fuck em' then kill em.   
The siren smiled at the familiar flavors, eyes drifting up towards Anti to see him struggling to keep his spoon level. The demon's hand was shaking so badly that the broth was sliding off of the spoon and landing back in the bowl, some of it splashing on the table as well.

"You'd better clean up your mess." Dark growled, eating his food as well. Anti gave an almost silent whimper, trying desperately to keep his hand still so he could eat. He was hungry and he didn't care how much of a mess he was making.   
Nate smirked slightly, eating politely with a soft hum.   
"Master, would you like me to feed him?" He asked, and Dark shook his head.   
"Let him do it himself. He needs to learn how to take it." He said, and Nate nodded, watching in amusement as Anti accidentally dropped his spoon onto the table with a clatter. Dark scowled, immediately grabbing the glitch's bowl and putting it on the floor.   
"M-master..." Anti whined softly.   
"Since you can't seem to figure out how to use a damn spoon you can just eat it like a dog." Dark growled.   
"On the floor. You can get back to the table when you're done."

Anti looked like he was about to cry, sliding out of his chair and getting down to all fours. This was so humiliating, but at least Dark was allowing him to eat at all. He could be like Mad down in the cellar, starving and alone, just waiting to die. Anti gazed up at Dark, murmuring a quiet "I'm sorry." before dipping his head down to lap at the broth. His throat was raw and sore, both from Dark's cock and his screams of pain, so it was a bit difficult for him to swallow. His stomach was full of cum, twisting as food hit his belly for the first time in what felt like forever. Anti just hoped he'd be able to keep his meal down. He didn't want to see what Dark would do to someone that threw up all over his floor.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Nate's violet eyes were trained on him, looking at Anti with amusement. He often had to eat off the floor so it really didn't bother Nate anymore. The table was a privilege.   
"Pay attention to your food now, Mare." Dark said, eating his own soup almost elegantly. Nate nodded a little, purring as he continued.   
"Thank you Master." He said politely, his cute grin revealing a bit of pearly white teeth and his eyes shining with love. He really did love his Master with all his heart. It was funny really, sirens were normally incapable of such feelings unless it is with their own kind.

Dark continued to concentrate on his meal, finishing his stew and slurping on a few oysters. Their master couldn't care less if Anti finished his meal before he tested out how well their new relationship would work. Anti seemed to be more genuine, while Nate was purely playing nice to get on Dark's good side. The siren hated sharing his things, and he still considered Dark to be among his possessions.

Nate finished up his stew, moving on to the oysters, then finally taking a few pieces of pineapple for him to tease Dark with. The siren bit into the fruit, the juices exploding inside his mouth and dripping down his chin. He was counting on Dark to lose it and fuck him on the table right in front of Anti.

"Mm.." Nate wiped the sweet juice off his face, licking his lips to capture some of the slightly sour liquid. He glanced over at Dark to see if his Master noticed. All he wanted was to please.   
"Don't make too much of a mess, gorgeous. Wouldn't want your pretty face getting all sticky." Dark hummed, and Nate giggled as he purred. He loved that Dark gave him these nicknames.   
"Sorry Master." He giggled, eyes becoming half lidded when Dark gently hooked his fingers in his collar. He pulled Nate a little closer to lick the juice off his chin, laughing a little when his siren shuddered.   
"You don't need to pretend to be nice to him." Dark rumbled lowly, and Nate's face flushed.   
"Wh-what do you mean?"   
"I know you don't like him Nate. Don't pretend just to get on my good side. You'll just have to get used to the new mutt."

Nate swallowed thickly, nervously eyeing Anti who had just finished his meal. The demon raised his head up, some of the broth coating his lips and chin. His body was a bit calmer, but there was still a petrified look in his eyes.  
"What do you think, Mare? Should I let the new pup rest a bit? Like you said, he seems to be in quite a bit of pain." Dark purred, seeing how the siren would react now that Dark called him out on his bullshit.

Nate's eyes lowered slightly before he looked up at Dark.   
"Um... N-no Master, because I wasn't allowed to rest when you trained me." He said, and Dark hummed.   
"I see. I suppose you're right."   
Nate sighed in relief, watching as Dark grabbed Anti by the hair to yank him back up to his seat.   
"I'd assume you can eat properly now." He growled, and Anti whined ever so slightly.  
"Y-yes, master. I'll be g-good." Anti stammered, sitting in his seat a little shakily. The fruit was making his mouth water, hand reaching out to grab a few grapes as well as some of the chocolate tart that sat in front of him. Anti had such a huge sweet tooth, basking in the sugary flavors that filled his mouth. Dark watched him close his eyes as he ate, a soft moan sounding in Anti's throat. It was a little much, but amusing none the less.

Nate was purring softly, paying no mind to Anti as he reached up to grab a bread roll. He slathered it in butter, smiling as it was still warm and fresh.   
"Take your time now Puppy. You're going to choke if you keep eating like that." Dark smirked, watching Anti eagerly stuff his mouth with the sweet foods. The demon blushed, swallowing thickly.   
"S-sorry Master, jus' hungry."  
Nate scowled a little, reaching over and rubbing Dark's arm.   
"Could I feed you, Master?" He asked. Sometimes Dark would allow him to do so.  
"Getting possessive again, are we Mare?" Dark hummed, ruby eyes taking in the agitated glint in Nate's eyes. It never took much to set him off, but Nate always tried to mask his annoyance with some affectionate gesture towards his master.  
The siren blushed, looking away.  
"No, master. Of course not. I was just-"

"Mare, what have I said about lying to me? Do you want to end up like last time?" Dark scowled, scolding Nate like a child. Dark's punishment for lying was usually gagging his servants with a cock gag coated in hot sauce. Nate couldn't talk properly for almost a week after that, since Dark uses something similar to pure capsaicin.

The siren whimpered, bowing his head.   
"I-I'm sorry Master, I just wanted to..." He trailed off, clutching the bread tightly.   
"I don't want to disappoint you Master."  
Dark hummed at that, reaching over to lift Nate's chin.   
"Oh Mare, you're so easy to read. But, I suppose you can feed me, if you really want to."  
Nate's pretty eyes lit up, smiling. He nuzzled against Dark's hand with a purr.   
"Thank you, thank you Master." He giggled, climbing over onto Dark's lap.   
"But then it's only fair if Anti gets to as well. Isn't it, siren?" He rumbled, cupping Nate's cheek. The siren paused, before nodding reluctantly.   
"I guess...that is fair." He mumbled, moving so he was sitting on one of Dark's legs. Nate glared over at Anti, pointing to Dark's other leg, expecting him to get over here. Feeding their Master was a privilege, and if Anti didn't even attempt to take advantage of it then he really was a dumb mutt.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Anti swallowed what was left in his mouth and slid out of his chair. The demon took a seat on Dark's leg, wincing at the sudden shock of pain that shot through his lower back. There was no way he'd be up for another round with Dark, his ass already felt like a pin cushion and if Dark poked him anymore he was afraid he'd break. Nate scowled, paying Anti no mind as he picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and brought it up to his master's lips.   
"I bet your tongue tastes sweeter than this, Master. Let's put it to the test." Nate purred, tracing Dark's lips with the candied fruit before pushing the tip of the berry into his mouth.

Dark chuckled, taking a bite of the fruit carefully.   
"You flatter me, Kitten." He murmured as Nate leaned closer to kiss his temple. Anti wasn't really sure what to do. He timidly grabbed a little chocolate off the table, scooting closer carefully and placing it at Dark's lips. It gave him an odd sense of satisfaction when his Master gently took it with his teeth.   
Dark's arms wrapped around their waists, looking the two up and down. They were both so gorgeous, his personal little sluts.   
"Master, you got a little..." Anti looked around for a napkin, but Nate had beat him to it, leaning down to carefully lick the bit of chocolate from the corner of Dark's mouth.

Their master hummed, allowing Nate to cup his cheek and connect their lips an an almost pornographic kiss. The siren tossed the half eaten strawberry over his shoulder, needily sliding his lips over Dark's candy coated ones. Anti just sat there, watching as the scene quickly shifted from sensual to sexual in about five seconds flat. Dark had tightened his grip on Nate's waist, his other arm pulling Anti in closer as well. Seeing the two of them together like that shouldn't have irritated Anti as much as it was. The demon frowned, grabbing a fist full of Nate's hair and harshly yanking his head back so that he could kiss their master too.

Nate growled quietly when he was suddenly pulled back, Anti eagerly leaning down to taste Dark's lips. Their Master merely chuckled as he kissed Anti back.   
"Master..." Nate murmured, hand trailing down Dark's chest to cup his crotch. He could outdo Anti. The new mutt was playing a dangerous game.   
"My, you two seem so needy. You haven't even finished your dinner yet." Dark teased a bit, before moving so he was sitting up more.   
"Kiss." He ordered, and his two pets glanced at each other.   
"You two need to get used to each other. So kiss." Dark growled.

Nate would rather kiss Die's ass than french this mangy mutt, but Dark wasn't exactly giving them a choice. Anti shrugged, grabbing the back of Nate's neck and forcing him to come closer. The demon smashed their lips together, letting a bit of his annoyance and discontent spill out into the kiss as he bit and sucked on Nate's plump lips. The siren was hesitant to reciprocate, but he saw what Anti was doing and decided to release a bit of his own stress in the same way. Nate was pulling at Anti's hair, lips smacking harshly and aggressively as the two bit and clawed at each other.

Dark chuckled, watching them. It was quite amusing really.   
"My, does someone enjoy this?" He smirked, watching as his siren's dick started to harden.   
"Mm..." Nate blushed, his hands moving to tightly grip Anti's thighs. He dug his nails into the squishy skin.   
"Anti, touch him." Dark ordered, grabbing one of Anti's hands and moving it to Nate's cock. The demon's lip curled in disgust, gripping Nate's shaft and squeezing.   
"You two aren't allowed to touch me until I think you can work together." Dark said, sitting back to watch the little show.

Nate sighed, biting down on Anti's lip to let him know that he wasn't about to put up with his shit. The demon growled, squeezing Nate's shaft out of pure irritation. The next thing Nate knew, Anti was pushing him off of Dark's lap and onto the floor. Nate hit the ground with a audible thud, Anti straddling his lap and forcefully kissing him. He didn't even think about if that little stunt might have pissed Dark off of not, he was clearly irritable and wanted to take it out on Nate.

The siren snarled, quickly flipping them over. He wasn't going to take this from some mutt, yelping quietly when Dark delivered a harsh slap to his ass.   
"Any more of that bullshit violence and both of you can go to the damn cellar."  
Nate whimpered. So he had to be gentle with the dumb dog now? Anti visibly tensed up, already feeling the bone chilling cold that came with the maddening darkness of that damned cellar. Along with MadCry's deranged banter, that cellar was worse than being stuck in the warehouse that Anti had to sit in after he was captured.   
"W-what would you like me to do, siren?" Anti choked out, relaxing under Nate as Dark watched from his chair. One wrong move and both of them would be thrown down to that demented fuck in the basement.

Nate took a deep, shaky breath. Disappointing his master was out of the question, so he carefully began kissing down Anti's neck.   
"Just don't move." He murmured, biting his lip when he felt his Master's hand tangle in his thick black locks.   
"Kiss him Mare. It's pretty sexy to watch." Dark rumbled, tugging Nate's head back up. The siren stared down at Anti, looking over his features calmly. At least the pesky demon wasn't that bad looking. So, leaning down, he pressed their lips together, shuddering in both disgust and slight arousal when Anti's hands held onto his waist.   
"There, see? That's not so bad, hm?" Dark chuckled. If they couldn't get along, he'd force them to. He wanted his two pets to be able to work together to please him, not fight for the rights over him. Dark was nobody's.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Anti was a bit more willing to cooperate than Nate was, letting himself relax as Nate took over. Anti's hands slid down from Nate's hips, squeezing the siren's ass and making him hiss. Dark rolled his eyes, seeing that it was going to take quite a bit of work to get Nate to a point where he wasn't such a dick to Anti. This was mostly his fault to begin with, treating Nate like some precious pearl and making him believe that the other servants were the dog shit under the heel of his shoe.

"Mare, if I hear one more sound like that I'll whip your spoiled little ass and send you down to keep Madcry company for the night. Play nice." Dark warned, sending a shiver though the siren's body.

"S-sorry Master..." Nate whimpered, flinching slightly as he allowed Anti to touch him. But Nate knew he needed to get used to this. His Master clearly enjoyed watching them, he knew he was being trained to like Anti at least a little bit.   
Nate let his hands wander, reconnecting their lips. Once this was over he planned on giving Anti a thorough scrubbing in the bath. The demon was still covered in cum and blood, definitely wasn't the best feeling on his hands.   
"Puppy, here." Dark moved Anti's hand so his fingers were at Nate's entrance. The siren held back a particularly unhappy noise. Only Master was allowed to touch him there.   
Anti got the hint, pushing a couple fingers inside the siren slowly. His insides were hot, and like velvet, perfectly squeezing Anti's nimble fingers. He remembered how it felt on his dick. And, even after today when he was sure he had no more semen to give, Anti's cock sprang to life after just feeling Nate's hole.

"Go ahead, make him squeal." Dark smirked, encouraging Anti to do more than just feel around. Anti flipped them over, cautiously studying the siren's expression as he curled his fingers slightly. Nate made a noise in the back of his throat, face contorted in a brief moment of pleasure.   
"Good boy, Anti." Dark praised, reaching down to run his fingertips down the bumps of Anti's spine. The sound of his master praising him was all he needed to get a little more daring with Natemare.

The demon leaned down, biting onto Nate's neck as he added a third finger. The siren cast a glance up at their master. Was he really going to allow Anti to fuck him? But Dark didn't look like he was going to stop the mutt, instead he looked pretty aroused by it.   
"Master..." Nate whimpered, and Dark smirked down at him.   
"Enjoy it Mare. I know how much you like being fucked, maybe if you're good I'll join in too. Wouldn't you just love being filled past your limits?" He purred, using his feet to push open Nate's legs more. The siren moaned softly at the thought. Suddenly this didn't seem so bad.

Anti grinned against the siren's neck, thrusting his fingers quickly. Anti could do this in his sleep, being quite the stud as a top. And to be honest, he's been dying to fuck the absolute shit out of Nate. Now's his chance to show their master how skilled he is.  
The demon sat up a little, using one hand to wrap around Nate's throat to keep him on the floor, while his other hand fucked the siren at lightning speed.  
"A-ah Fuck!" Nate swore, gripping onto Anti's biceps as his thighs started to shake.

Nate really was the perfect little bottom. His moans were gorgeous, his tight hole opening up willingly for Anti's fingers.   
"C'mon, m-mutt..." Nate panted, just wanting to hurry this up so their Master could join in as well. Anti growled a little, pulling out his fingers and lining up, looking back at Dark for permission. As soon as Dark nodded Anti shoved himself inside.   
"Oh..." He breathed out. It felt heavenly, but hurt a little at the same time. His body was pretty fucked out. Anti started thrusting quickly, holding open Nate's long legs.  
"A-ah..." The siren's eyes became half lidded, allowing himself to relax. If he was going to let the dog fuck him he might as well enjoy it rather than sulking the whole time. Anti wasn't as big as Dark, but his dick had a nice curve to it, rubbing Nate's prostate.

Anti didn't just stick to thrusting. The demon was slowing down a bit, swiveling and circling his hips as he sensually fucked this siren like he was his own personal slut. The way his movements rubbed his wall, the curve of his dick that stimulated every sweet spot Nate had was quickly making him melt into a mess onto the floor. A string of loud and musical moans spilled from the siren's mouth, his arms and legs wrapping around Anti like a koala.  
"You like that, dontcha? Just look at you, moaning for me like a whore." Anti sneered, suddenly slamming his cock into Nate's prostate, inciting a loud yelp from the siren under him.

Anti smirked, squeezing Nate's soft thighs while he started ramming into him. It felt good to be on top again especially with Nate.   
"He's such a little cockslut, hm?" Dark rumbled, running his hand down Anti's back slowly. Anti purred, moaning quietly when Dark slapped his ass. Purple smoke was seeping out of Nate's parted lips, some billowing from his nose.  
"Mm..A-anti..faster!" Nate ordered, grabbing the demon's ass harshly. But just for dramatic effect, Nate leaned up and blew a puff of his intoxicating smoke into Anti's face. Some of it was aimed at Dark, while the majority of it was sucked into Anti's lungs. The demon's pupils widened, expanding so much that his eyes were completely engulfed in an inky black. Nate's chuckle was abruptly cut off when Anti snapped his hips forward, panting as he fucked Nate into the floor like an animal.

He leaned down, kissing and biting Nate's neck, moaning softly. The siren tangled one of his hands into Anti's dark green hair.   
"Mm f-fuck yes..." He groaned, back arching against Anti. The demon connected their lips sloppily, the two now kissing as they fucked. Nate was moaning into Anti's mouth, their tongues battling and rubbing together sensually.   
And, Dark could admit, this was incredibly arousing to watch. Nate was fully into the moment, letting go of his pride and giving his body completely over to Anti. It was the first time since they'd met that the two weren't at each other's throats. Dark was incredibly satisfied with his pets, opting to let Anti finish inside Nate before he would take over. He owed Nate and Anti a bit of affection after this, and he had just the thing in mind that would cement the idea that working together and getting along would earn them both a reward.

They were both getting close, Nate's hole squeezing around Anti's cock so nicely, putting the perfect amount of pressure around it.   
"F-fuck, may I c-cum, Master?" Anti panted, hips stuttering as he tried to hold back. Nate had pulled him closer, fingers running through Anti's hair as he moaned.   
"Go on ahead. You've earned it." Dark said, and Anti moaned as he came inside Nate. The siren threw his head back, thighs trembling as he too released, spraying his thick seed all over their stomachs.   
"F-fuck..!" He gasped, holding Anti against him, the demon kissing Nate's neck gently. The two were pressed together, panting wildly as they came down from their high. Nate had a loopy smile, purring as he nuzzled into Anti's neck.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Dark wasn't sure if he was in some weird head space or if he had finally learned to get along with Anti but the sight was oddly..cute to say the least.  
"Can't say I'm not impressed, pup. You managed to fuck Nate into submission." Dark said, standing. Nate peeked up at Dark, purring louder as he made grabby hands at his Master. He was clearly quite happy with Anti on top of him, cuddling him.   
"Ok, up now." Dark rumbled, petting Anti softly. The demon slowly pulled out, sitting up obediently, gazing up at Dark. Nate looked so gorgeous. His legs were still spread, cum covering his stomach, a little grin on his lips.

"Pup, could you help Nate up to the shower? Both of you are quite filthy and I'd rather not stain my bed sheets with your bodily fluids." Dark said, fixing his suit jacket as Anti nodded.  
"Of course, master. Would you like me to bathe him as well?"

"No, that'll be my task for this evening." Dark smirked, extending his hand to help Anti to his feet. Dark would rarely stoop to that level. Bathing his servants was a task he only performed when he absolutely had to. Most of the time Nate had to do his own aftercare, but with Anti here that obviously change things a bit. Dark wanted to show them both that good things come to those that obey him, so a nice bath and a place next to him in Dark's bed would reiterate that quite nicely.

"Mm..." Nate giggled as Anti helped him up, nuzzling against the demon gently. The puppy nuzzled back, content with not being at Nate's throat. The siren really wasn't so bad.  
"Come along." Dark coaxed, leading his pets to the grand stairway. Even Dark was happy that they weren't being a couple of assholes. He much preferred them like this.   
"Master, did I do good?" Nate asked, leaning on Anti a little as they walked up the stairs. Dark hummed, nodding.   
"Very. You two have made me proud, Mare."  
Nate beamed, taking Anti's hand gently. When he wasn't being a mouthy little shit, Nate could actually be very sweet and affectionate. He's proved how much love he could pour out onto a single person, but now he had Anti to love up on as well. If this little bond lasted past tonight that is. Nate was still possessive over Dark and Anti still posed a threat to him. Right now he was content to be pampered by his master and the new pup, and he was pretty damn high off of endorphins.

Nate and Anti lazily walked into the master bathroom, both stepping into the tub as Dark peeled off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.  
"Collars off, boys. Wouldn't want to warp the leather, now would we?"   
Nate purred, about to take off his own collar when Anti beat him to it and gently unclipped it. The siren smiled and did the same for the pup.   
"Here Master." Anti said, handing Nate's collar to Dark. The demon took them both and set them on the sink.   
"Such good pets." He murmured, kneeling next to the tub and turning on the bath water. The two sat down as well, Nate curiously playing with Anti's hair.   
"Did you dye it?" He asked, carding his fingers through the messy locks. Anti shook his head.   
"Born with it."  
The siren hummed, enjoying how the soft silk of it tickled his fingertips. Anti scooted closer to Nate, wrapping his arms around the siren as the tub filled with warm water. Dark had taken the detachable showerhead to spray them off before hand, smiling softly at how close they were acting now. Anti needed someone that understood this life, and Nate could use an ally in this house. They both needed each other in some way or another, and maybe they were starting to see the benefits of having a close relationship.

Nate seemed perfectly content with how close they were, rubbing Anti's rather feminine hips.   
"Is it warm enough?" Dark asked, running his fingers through his pet's hair as he got them wet. The two nodded.   
"Thank you Master." Nate purred, eyes closing when Dark wet his hair. The demon hummed gently in response. He set the showerhead down to grab his shampoo. Dark usually never allowed his pets to use his products, but tonight he seemed to be making an exception. Dark lathered the sweet smelling soap into Nate's hair, the siren sighing as he melted into his master's touch. Anti had begun kissing Nate's neck, fingers massaging his shoulders and arms as Dark cleaned his hair.  
"Feels good, doesn't it Mare?" Dark cooed, rinsing the soap out before turning his attention to Anti. Nate nodded, leaning into Anti as the demon's hands moved lower, eventually slipping under the water to rub his squishy thighs.

"Mm..." Nate giggled, reaching over to playfully hit Anti's arm. The demon merely grinned, continuing as Dark lathered the sweet shampoo into his hair.   
"He's such a pampered kitty." Anti murmured, and Dark nodded. He had a feeling that he'd enjoy spoiling Anti as well once he was trained.   
"Master, tell him to stop teasing me." Nate complained. It was in a playful way though, the siren moving his hands to Anti's hips, squeezing them.

"Anti has every right to tease you after all the sass you've been giving him, baby." Dark softly said, rinsing Anti's hair off. The glitch chuckled lowly, sliding his hands up to Nate's sides and before he knew what hit him, Anti was tickling him mercilessly.   
"N-no no! Down boy!" Nate hissed in between giggles. The two were moving around so quickly, sloshing the water around in the tub and accidentally soaking Dark's dress shirt and slacks. They both froze as soon as they heard Dark gasp, eyes wide and petrified as they awaited their master's reaction.

Dark's jaw clenched, eyes becoming hard. He glanced up at the two with a scowl.   
"Who's going over my knee first?" He growled, and Nate whimpered. He slowly crawled forwards, head bowed, watching as Dark stood to sit on the toilet seat.   
"Come." He pointed to his lap. Nate bit his lip, standing shakily and making his way over to their Master.   
"I'm sorry..." He whispered meekly, yelping when Dark yanked him down. The demon positioned Nate over his lap so the siren was facing the tub.   
"Ten sounds good." The demon growled, rubbing Nate's ass before starting to harshly spank him. Nate yelped, refusing to make eye contact with Anti as he was punished.   
**_All this for an accident?_** Anti thought, gulping when Dark was finished with Nate all too soon.   
"M-Master, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." Nate whispered, getting to his knees in front of Dark and kissing his feet. Dark sighed, pushing Nate away gently.   
"Anti. Come."


	33. Chapter 33

Welp, that was surely enough to break the two apart yet again. Nate would surely hold this against Anti, being the perfectionist that he is. He hated being punished, feeling small in the eyes of their master. Nate sat on the floor, pouting as Anti stood up and faced his penance for splashing Dark. What a terrible crime indeed.  
The demon layed over Dark's lap, presenting himself without being told. Dark huffed, rubbing Anti's wet cheeks before drawing back his hand and smacking him so hard it left an imprint behind. Anti quietly squeaked, clutching onto Dark's pant leg that was soaked with soapy water as he continued to deliver blow after blow to Anti's rear end.

Nate kept his head bowed, peeking up when Dark finished with Anti.   
"Back in the bath now. You're both still filthy." He said. Nate bit his lip, hesitantly grabbing Dark's pant leg.   
"M-master... Could we still... Sleep with you..?" He whispered. Dark sighed, watching as Anti stood.   
"I don't see why not, I suppose." He said, and Nate sighed in relief.   
"I'm so so sorry Master, I didn't mean to, do you want me to make it up to you? I'll do anything." The siren said, and Dark smirked a bit. He cupped Nate's chin.   
"Hush now Mare, you've been punished. Now I expect that you two will not horse play while I'm trying to wash you. If it continues you can just wash yourselves."

"Yes, master." Nate quietly squeaked, Anti remaining quiet as he sulked in the bathtub. The siren quickly made his way back into the water, remaining at a distance from Anti to try and stay out of trouble. Anti was a michevious demon, it was just the way he was made. He was only trying to have a bit of fun but his efforts were now met with a pissed off master and a distant siren. He almost felt as if they were back at square one.

Dark sighed as he stood up, peeling his soaked shirt and pants off since he couldn't really stay like that. The fabric was clinging to his skin anyways, letting his pets see his chiseled frame from underneath the sopping wet clothing. Nate visibly swallowed as Dark stripped, violet eyes sneaking glances at Dark's body as his clothing fell to the floor and he was left in nothing but his slightly damp boxers.

"M... Master..." Nate whispered, biting his lip nervously. Dark hummed.   
"Can I...can I touch?" The siren mewled, and Dark chuckled. He took one of Nate's hands, placing it on his hard chest.   
"As long as Anti can too." He said, and Nate glanced over at the demon.   
"Um...ok... I promise not to get you wet again." Nate whimpered. Dark didn't respond, just nodded his head in Anti's direction. The demon was hesitant, not wanting to step on Nate's toes but still dying to get his hands on Dark's beautiful body.  
"Go ahead, I don't mind." Nate murmered, grabbing Anti's hand and placing it next to his own on Dark's chest. Anti exhaled shakily, a strange feeling of satisfaction setting in his chest. He knew he should be fighting these new feelings for his master, but it was almost like his mind wasn't his own anymore.

"M-mm, Master..." Nate breathed, slowly feeling up Dark's body. It seemed that their Master had relaxed from the punishment, sighing as their warm hands ran over his skin.   
"Come now, I have to finish washing you two. My filthy pets." He rumbled, carefully pushing them down so he could finish up. It didn't take long at all to clean them, his pets being so willing to his touch.

Nate was purring like a cat as the water drained, and Anti was sure that Nate was going to be all over their master once they got in the bed. Dark instructed them both to stand, drying them off and hooking their collars back around their neck. He was having a custom collar made for Anti, a lovely dark green leather collar with emeralds along the sides. It would be beautiful, but a beautiful boy deserves only the best from his master.

Dark helped them out of the tub, making sure they were nice and dry before starting to comb out their hair. Grooming his pets was something Dark rarely did, so Nate was literally in heaven while this happened.   
"What good boys." Dark murmured, setting the comb down once he was finished and slapping Anti's thigh lightly.   
"Off you go." He said, chuckling when they obediently scrambled to the door.  
Nate practically bolted to Dark's bed, climbing onto the california king sized mattress and snuggling under the silk sheets. The linen had been freshly changed, smelling like the laundry detergent that reminded Nate of one of those ocean breeze candles. Dark enjoyed clean scents, like fresh linen and things of that sort. It was calming to Nate, the siren burying his face into Dark's pillow and breathing in his scent that drove him wild. Anti smiled at the sight, sitting on the edge of the bed while he waited for Dark to exit the bathroom. He wasn't bold enough to just snuggle into Dark's bed with out permission, but God did he want to curl up next to him and drift away to something better.

Dark shut off the bathroom light before coming out, chuckling when he saw Nate already cuddled up and purring. The demon turned off the main light before walking over, his bedside lamp illuminating the space just enough for him to see.   
Dark climbed in next to Nate, lifting the covers on his opposite side for Anti. Almost immediately the demon was there, curling into Dark's side.   
"Master..." Nate giggled, hugging onto Dark tightly, nuzzling him. The siren just felt so happy, he couldn't contain his affections.

"You both did so good tonight, I'm proud that you finally tried to work together instead of trying to kill each other." Dark cooed, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. He wasn't usually a cuddly person, but if affection got them to behave the way he wanted he would use it to his benefit. They couldn't tell if he meant it or not, but deep down Dark knew his true intentions.  
"Tell me Mare, is there something in particular you'd like from me? I feel as though you deserve a little something extra for coming around so quickly."

Nate peeked up at Dark, biting his lip with a small blush. He knew what he wanted but he doubted Dark would be willing to give it to him.   
"Uhm, no, you'll just laugh." Nate shook his head, burying himself into Dark's side. The demon sighed, lifting his chin.   
"Tell me what it is, Kitten. You might be surprised."  
Nate swallowed thickly, glancing at Anti for a brief moment before looking back up to Dark.   
"I w-want you to... Um..." He blushed.   
"Make... Love to me..?"

Dark raised an eyebrow, gazing down at Nate curiously. So it's back to this "love" thing again, hm? Dark had never made love to anybody, let alone a slave. He wasn't even sure he could give Nate whatever he was truly after. The siren wanted his heart, but Dark had no heart. He couldn't actually feel things like love, at least in his knowledge he couldn't. What would Anti think if he saw Dark doting on one of his slaves? Dark was trying to maintain an image, and making love would surely show Anti that his master was a big softie that could be overthrown. So what exactly does he do now? Does he give in and try to show Nate "love", or does he dismiss him completely?

 


	34. Chapter 34

Nate whimpered at Dark's hesitation, his hopeful gaze falling downwards. He traced patterns onto his Master's chest.   
"Y-you don't have to, I just thought... No, i-it's ok." He smiled weakly.   
"It was just a dumb suggestion anyways. Goodnight, Master."   
He reached over, turning off the lamp and allowing the room to fall into total darkness. Nate took a shaky breath, swallowing back the lump in his throat as he lied down. Was that so much to ask for? To just feel what love was like?  
The siren wiped away his tears before they even escaped his eyes, curling up in defeat.   
"Mare, you didn't even give me any time to think about it." Dark sighed, pulling Nate closer to him. Anti bit his lip, gently grabbing Dark's arm.   
"I think you should do it." He whispered.   
"Nate, he um, I think he deserves it." Anti murmured.

"I-" Dark sighed in defeat, sitting up to turn the lamp back on. "Mare, we've talked about this earlier. I don't know how to be..cuddly."   
Dark spat out that last word like it was literal poison in his mouth. Nate's face dropped and Dark rolled his eyes as he sank back down into the bed. What the hell was he supposed to do with Anti? He couldn't be intimate with Nate and leave Anti to just awkwardly watch. He was trying to get them on the same level with each other. He didn't want competition amongst his pets. They were equal in his eyes, yet still above the rest of them.  
"Master, could you try?" Nate shyly asked, playing with his fingers.

"Nate-" Dark growled quietly, running a hand through his hair.   
"P-please Master, I'm begging you." Nate mewled, his voice so meek. Dark sighed. He didn't respond, rubbing his face slowly.   
"All you have to do is... Be gentle... A-and hold me, and-"   
"Nate, I don't fucking know how!" Dark spat, sitting up quickly and raising his hand as if to hit the siren. But Anti stopped him, grabbing Dark's wrist before he could deliver a blow, Nate cowering with wide eyes.   
"Master..." Anti whispered, letting go slowly.   
"It's a simple request. Don't get violent."  
Dark took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"Hey... I can help you. I can walk you through it." Anti offered, rubbing up and down Dark's back. Dark shrugged him off, feeling irritated and pressured to be something he's not. He didn't want Anti to walk him through it. He didn't want to do this at all, but Nate did deserve a reward for being so well behaved earlier and Anti was offering him a way out so..

"The next time you lay a hand on me, will be the last time you have hands. If you want to love on Natemare, then I'll watch and maybe, just maybe I'll adapt a few of your..mannerisms." Dark growled, quietly threatening Anti for standing up for Nate. But in Dark's defense he didn't know how any of this worked and it honestly scared him to act in such a way.

Anti sighed.   
"Look at him, Dark." He growled, using their Master's real name.   
"He's fucking starved of affection. He doesn't want it from me, he wants it from you. From the way he's acting it seems like you don't show him any at all! So until you grow a pair and get off your high horse and actually _do something_ , I can put my hands on you all I well please!" Anti barked, Nate staring up at him with big eyes. _Nobody_ talked to their master like that. It was practically suicide.   
But Dark did nothing. He simply sat there, staring at Anti like he had ten damn heads.   
"M... Master..." Nate placed a hand on Dark's arm, sighing in relief when he wasn't slapped. More silence. Anti bit his cheek, wondering if he had done the right thing by lashing out like that.   
"You... Really want me to try, don't you?" Dark sighed.

"Please, master. It's all I've ever wanted." Nate gave Dark a hopefully smile, squeezing his arm reassuringly. He knew how foreign this was for Dark, and he was just happy that his master was considering it. Dark groaned, feeling trapped between two needy pets that wanted the same thing. Only Anti didn't want it for himself, he wanted it for Nate.  
"Alright, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." Dark finally said, Nate squealing with joy and bouncing a bit in bed.   
"Oh, and Anti?" Dark said, glancing over his shoulder at the defiant demon beside him.  
"Yes, Master?"

"We'll discuss a proper punishment for that wicked tongue of yours in the morning. You may just get to keep your teeth, if I'm feeling generous."  
Anti licked his lips nervously, nodding a little.   
"O-ok, Master."  
Dark sighed a little, looking up when Nate clambered onto his lap. The siren looked so happy, giggling cutely as he kissed Dark's nose.   
"So... You said you'd walk me through it?" Dark muttered with a glance over to Anti.  
The demon nodded shifting onto his side and sitting up so that he could coach Dark though his intimate encounter.  
Their master sighed, placing his hands on Nate's waist and awkwardly leaning up to kiss his collarbone. The siren was quick to react, moaning softly before suddenly yelping. Dark's teeth had just marked him nicely, lips trailing up to Nate's neck, leaving a line of red marks and forming bruises in their wake. Nate was squirming, hands fisting in Dark's hair.

"Try to be more gentle. Less biting." Anti murmured, watching as Dark hesitated before pressing his lips to Nate's soft neck. The siren let his eyes close, mewling quietly as he tilted his head back.   
"There, see? He likes that." Anti smiled, taking Dark's hands and moving them to Nate's ass.   
"Finger him a little, this is about Nate, not you."

Dark huffed in annoyance at that. Pleasure was for him to receive, not his servants. But Nate did seem to respond to the gentle way in which Dark's lips were brushing against his skin, so the demon wanted to see how his siren would react to something a little more intimate.


	35. Chapter 35

Their master gestured for Anti to coat his fingers in lubricant, committing fully to this whole "gentle and loving" thing that he was trying to do. Once Anti had covered his fingers in a generous amount of lubricant, Dark circled Nate's rim with his ring finger and pushed in.

Nate gasped quietly, giving soft little moans as Dark's finger eased inside. He was holding onto his Master, eyes closing at the blissful feeling of being so close to him. He felt as if his heart could burst from how fast it was beating.   
Dark's finger moved in and out slowly, licking at a mark he had created on Nate's neck. The siren was shuddering, the feeling of Dark's wet tongue making him melt.   
"You're doing so good Master." Anti murmured, rubbing Dark's arm slowly.   
"Another finger now."

Dark listened to Anti's guidance, slipping another finger into Nate's ass and slowly pumping and stretching out his fingers. Nate wouldn't really need any prep since Anti had loosened him up pretty good downstairs. But regardless of whether or not Nate needed to be fingered open, Dark was just doing it as a means of foreplay. The demon didn't often do this. If he ever fingered Nate it was just as rough and quick as it was when Dark fucked him. Dark was a hypersexual being, but he still had a lot to learn about true intimacy and what sex could really be like when done properly.

Nate was softly moaning, wisps of lilac smoke slipping past his full lips. It was a gorgeous sight to Dark, who just wanted to see Nate completely fall apart in his arms.

"Good, very good. I think you can take it from here, yeah?" Anti said, smiling when Dark nodded. He wanted to give them privacy but couldn't exactly leave without Dark giving him an order to do so. He'd still watch, guiding Dark If he needed it or correcting something if he was being too rough. It was actually very sexy to see Dark acting so sweet to Nate, and Anti found himself longing for that too.

Dark leaned forwards, lying Nate down on the bed gently. The siren was still clinging to him, though, bringing Dark down on top of him so he could kiss his Master's neck.   
"Mm... Deeper..." Nate mewled, reaching down to grab Dark's hand and pull it closer so his fingers pushed in farther than before.   
"Master..." Nate's voice was so soft and gorgeous as Dark's fingers prodded at his insides. The demon found himself pecking Nate's lips over and over, unable to get enough.

Dark was a bit awkward at first, but now it's like he's feeding off of Nate's responses. He wants to make his siren feel good, and the pleasure Dark was receiving from it was better than anything some toy or torture device could bring him.  
"Sing for me, little siren. Put me under your spell and use me for the night." Dark purred, fingers deeply thrusting. He was already under Nate's spell in a way, but he'd never let Nate sing to him to really pull him down into the depths of his need for the siren.

Nate's eyes widened, shakily cupping Dark's cheeks.   
"You t-trust me that much?" He whispered, and Dark nodded a little. Nate smiled, kissing all over Dark's face before glancing over at Anti.   
"Cover your ears, puppy."  
Anti did as he was told, pressing his palms against his ears tightly to block out any sound.   
Nate took a shaky breath, hands tangling in Dark's thick black hair to pull him down. His soft lips brushed his master's ear, gently biting the lobe.

Dark has heard Nate sing before, but not like this. His sweet voice was right next to his ear, but it still sounded like it was far off in the distance. Each syllable, every word that tumbled from Nate's lips captured Dark's attention fully, warping his reality until all he wanted was Nate. He wanted to please him, touch him, love him. Nate's voice was lighter than the wind, sounding like a mere breath against Dark's ear. The siren now had full control of his master's body, but instead of guiding Dark's hands and movements like some living sex doll, Nate let Dark's insatiable need to please him drive his actions independently.

Dark groaned softly, kissing down to Nate's neck. He's never been under a siren's spell before, where his only need, his only desire, was to please Nate just the way he wanted. Nate wanted love to be made to him, so Dark was going to do that without a second thought.   
"Master..." Nate mewled out, voice wavering gently as Dark sucked at his pale neck. Nate spread his legs wider, absolutely melting at how Dark was behaving. He loved it. He wanted more.

"Oh God, baby. I need you." Dark moaned against Nate's neck. He actually moaned, and the sound of Dark letting go and getting consumed by his need to please Nate was enough for Anti's cock to wake up underneath the sheets. This whole scene was so erotic that Anti couldn't help but slide his hand down and slowly stoke his cock to the sounds of Dark and Nate making love.

The siren mewled, hands pulling at Dark's hair a little harder just to hear him moan again. It was such a beautiful sound, so rich and intoxicating like red wine. Nate could get drunk off his master's voice alone.  
"Take me, master. Make me feel good. Please!" The siren whimpered, feeling Dark's body tense up at the command. Dark withdrew his fingers, using some of the lube from his hand to slick up his cock.  
"Gladly, princess. I wanna see you fall apart under me." The demon cooed, pressing his tip against Nate's rim and his lips against the siren's own plump ones.

Nate's face was flushed, arms wrapping around Dark while they kissed. As soon as the demon pressed inside he gave a deep groan, expertly easing himself in all the way.   
"Have I ever told you how good you feel? And you're so gorgeous..." Dark breathed, and the siren eagerly spread his legs to try and fit more of Dark inside him.   
"O-oh god, keep going, k-keep talking," he begged, wanting Dark to praise him like that more. The demon's strong arms wrapped around Nate, holding him close as he buried his face in the siren's neck and his hips started moving slowly. In and out. In and out.

"You're so beautiful, my love. Such a pretty little thing. It's a wonder how I get anything done with you around." Dark purred, his hips rolling like waves in the ocean. Nate kept his eyes open, not wanting to miss a single second of this. Dark hooked his hand under one of Nate's legs, lifting it up as high as it could go and burying his cock so deeply into Nate's hot insides.  
"Ah-aa!" Nate threw his head back, sharp nails digging into Dark's shoulder blades.

"Mm..." Dark moaned softly, kissing Nate's throat.   
"Am I making you feel good, Mare?" He whispered, Nate nodding quickly. He was in heaven, feeling Dark grind his dick inside him.   
"How are you still this tight? I can never loosen you up, can I?" Dark purred, Nate's hands running over his bare skin. Nate was panting, vision going white with each sensual dip of Dark's hips. At this rate he wasn't going to last long, not with the way his master was rubbing his prostate so nicely. The pressure against the bundle of nerves was forcing an orgasm to quickly form, and Nate's mouth was going dry from how vocal he was becoming. Even Anti was getting close, edging himself to keep the pleasure going until at least one of them finished. Dark could feel the tension against his cock, the tight heat hugging his length so nicely.  
"Getting close, princess?" Dark mused, panting against Nate's hot skin.

Nate nodded quickly, back arching against his Master.   
"Y-yes, yes..." He mewled, gripping onto Dark tightly. The demon moved a bit faster, wanting to see the siren's pretty face as he was tipped over the edge.   
"A-ah!" Nate threw his head back, clawing Dark's tough skin as he released. Dark's chest and Nate's stomach were painted with streaks of white, and before Dark knew it he was emptying himself deep inside his siren's ass, moaning lowly at the tight feeling of Nate's walls closing around his cock.  
"Fuck, baby!" Dark growled, bucking his hips as his cock spurted. Nate's eyes rolled back, gasping at the sensation.

Anti bit onto his fist, eyes closing as he too came into his own hand. All three of them were panting, Dark still under the influence of his siren's voice as he stood to grab a wet cloth. He came back and cleaned Nate up, listening to him purr.   
"Thank you so so much Master." Nate said, in a blissed out state. Dark smiled and tossed the cloth before scooping Nate into his arms. He lied down, the violet eyed siren cuddling into his chest.   
"Puppy..." Dark reached over and pulled Anti against his side. The demon smiled, cuddling against Dark and breathing in his scent.  
"I..appreciate you both, more than I'd like to admit." Dark murmered, spilling some truth as he relaxed. Nate's heart lept in his chest, knowing how difficult it was for Dark to admit that he needed someone. He didn't confess to loving either of them, and he probably wouldn't for quite a while. But Nate was content with what had happened tonight. They broke new ground in their relationship, and it was all thanks to Anti. Nate owed him, and he'd make it up to Anti in any way that he could for what he'd done.  
Nate felt Dark pet his back slowly, the siren arching like a cat.   
"Sleep now." Dark whispered, reaching over to turn off the lamp. The room faded to total darkness and the three of them easily fell asleep.

 


	36. Chapter 36

In the morning, Nate was surprised to be awake before both Dark and Anti. The sunlight was coming in through the window, thick beams landing on Anti's sleeping form and illuminating his peaceful features. Last night was a huge step for Dark, and Nate was a little nervous about how he would act now that the pressure was off and Nate's spell was broken. Would Dark go back to normal? Or would things get worse? Nate sat up a little, gazing down at his master's face. He looked to handsome, so peaceful..

He bit his lip slightly before leaning down, pecking Dark's lips over and over. They felt so soft as he slept, the siren almost melting when he felt Dark start to barely kiss back.   
"Master.." he cooed softly in a little sing song voice, hands running up and down Dark's toned chest. Whenever they slept together Dark was never naked, usually in boxers and a t shirt, but now Nate could enjoy the feeling of their bodies pressed together.   
"Mm..." Anti cuddled closer, hugging Dark's arm weakly as his eyes fluttered open. Of course, Nate purred louder, leaning down to press his lips against Anti's sleepy ones.

Dark's eyes slowly opened, a bit disoriented at first until his eyes landed on Nate. Everything came flooding back to him at light speed, suddenly remembering how tender he was with Nate last night. He was acting like a boyfriend instead of a master, and he wasn't sure how that made him feel. His entire household ran off the labor of slaves, and if they knew what happened last night they might revolt against him. He then also remembered the little comments Anti said, how he snapped at his master like there would be no repercussions for it. His mind was still chewing through all of this as Nate cupped his face and nuzzled his nose.

"Master, you sleepyhead." Nate giggled, kissing down Dark's jaw until he could bury his face in the older's neck.   
"Mm, can I stay here for a little while, Master? You're so cuddly..." He purred, but yelped when Dark practically threw the siren off of him. Nate landed on top of Anti, causing the green haired boy to growl and snap out a 'watch it'.  
"I'm not cuddly." Dark muttered, throwing the blankets off of his bare bottom half and standing. Nate bit his lip, crawling to the place Dark was just laying and curling up in it, enjoying his Master's scent. Anti, still half asleep, wrapped his arms around Nate from behind with a sigh.   
Dark headed towards the bathroom, but not without glancing back at the two troublemakers. They were messing with his head.

"Whats his problem?" Anti grumbled, shifting behind Nate.  
"I don't know. Maybe I said something wrong?" Nate replied quietly. The siren pulled away from Anti, ignoring the grumble that came from the demon behind him as he walked towards the bathroom. He knew that Dark had an image to maintain, but he thought that things would be different now.   
"Master?" Nate called, stepping into the bathroom where Dark stood. He was staring at himself in the mirror, dragging a hand down his face.

Dark scowled, glancing towards Nate cooly.   
"What?"   
Nate flinched a bit at his tone before fiddling with his fingers.   
"Why don't you wanna... C-cuddle?" He asked meekly, and Dark's lip curled in agitation.   
"I don't 'cuddle'. I don't make love. Last night meant fucking nothing, it was only you with your damn singing." Dark's voice was raising with each word, walking over to Nate and grabbing him by the throat.   
"I'm not your goddamn boyfriend nor will I ever be. I feel nothing for you, do you understand me?!" He snapped, squeezing so hard the siren started clawing at his hand. Nate was gasping for air, nodding a little. The words hurt so much.   
"Get out of my fucking sight!" Dark threw Nate to the ground, kicking his side harshly just to get his point across.

The siren yelped, scrambling away as quickly as he could. Anti was still sitting on the bed, concerned as he watched Nate dart out of the room holding his side. He'd heard the nasty words Dark spat at him, which only meant that the punishment Dark had in mind for Anti wasn't going to be pleasant at all.   
"Where's that fucking mutt at?!" Dark growled, storming out of the bathroom. Anti wanted the bed to swallow him whole, just snuff him out before Dark got his hands on him.  
"Get out of my bed you mouthy cunt!" His master roared, grabbing Anti by the collar and dragging him off the bed. The demon was obviously terrified, hands clawing at the collar that was now choking him. Dark was a hell of a lot stronger than him, so when Dark slammed him up against the wall it knocked the wind out of him.  
"I should permanently gag you for speaking to me the way you did last night," he spat, holding Anti against the wall by his throat.  
"You are nothing special. You're a hole with legs, an object for me to fuck. You do not speak unless I permit it! Last night meant nothing! But since you think you can order me around and talk to me like a dog, why don't I show you just who I really am!"  
Anti was trembling violently, eyes wide and terrified. Just last night Dark was so nice, gentle even, and now? Dark's eyes faded to black, snarling as he bared his fangs like a dog. Anti had to look away. His eyes shut tightly, hoping that Dark would just kill him quickly and be done with it. But the demon had much different plans.   
"Cellar. I want you down there. Now." Dark's voice seemed deeper, more echoey. He threw Anti like a ragdoll to the floor.  
"Let's see how loudly you can scream before your voice gives out."

 


	37. Chapter 37

The entire house could hear the commotion. Between Nate's wailing and Anti's screaming it was pretty obvious that Dark was on the war path today. But their master was down in the cellar with Anti, which meant that his time would be consumed with torturing the new mutt for most of the evening. Nate was locked inside his room, his cries echoing throughout the house like a ghost. Whatever happened this morning ripped him to shreds, and Dark's overly aggressive behavior with Anti as he drug him down the cellar steps was the only clue as to who might have done what. Even Madcry wasn't trying to fuck with Dark today. The demon was as silent as the grave, cowering in the corner as he tried not to watch.

Crank on the other hand was having a terrible idea pop into his head. He was missing Apocalypto, so much so that he was risking them both just so he could sneak out and see him during the day.  
The harpy dried his hands on a dry cloth, looking at the bowl of fruit he had just made that was supposed to be for his Master's breakfast. But it seemed that Dark wasn't interested in eating at the moment. Crank bit his lip, trying to drown out Nate's haunting cries and Anti's screams. Maybe he could bring what he has prepared to Apocalypto? Dark wouldn't notice.

The harpy sighed, glancing around at the empty dining room. The only other person here was Die, who was busy trying not to think about what Mad was going though right now as he folded the laundry. Crank caught him coming up from the cellar again last night, but didn't say anything since Die looked so happy. He understood that sense of longing because he felt it with Apocalypto. They were in the same predicament, so Crank didn't feel so bad about Die knowing where he was about to go.

He lifted the bowl into his arms. It was filled with cut up, fresh fruit, something he was positive his Paka would love after all the scraps he's had to eat. Crank quickly scampered to the door, biting his lip. If anyone asked he'd just tell them he was throwing out the old fruit.   
The harpy stepped outside, looking around for any sign of the dragon hybrid. Paka usually managed to keep himself out of sight.

He could hear the distant flapping of wings along with what sounded like the scraping of roof tiles. The dragon hybrid liked to hang out on the roof, mostly because he could keep an eye on the grounds better from up there.  
"Paka?" Crank called out, glancing up towards the roof. The hybrid was quick to swoop down, landing on his feet with a harsh thud.  
"Sneaking out so early, are we?" Apocalypto mused, smirking at his little love.  
"I brought you some breakfast. Actual food for once."

Crank showed Apocalypto the bowl, the hybrid immediately scooping Crank up.   
"Come on, we can share it out back where nobody can see us." He whispered, and the harpy giggled a little. He made sure nothing fell out of the bowl while Apocalypto carried him around the large house to the grassy expanse out back. It was a nice day, the sun warm but not too hot.

The hybrid set him down on the grass, sitting cross-legged next to the harpy who placed the bowl down in front of them. Crank licked his lips, picking up a chunk of watermelon and popping it into his mouth. The juices exploded, flooding his mouth with a lightly sweet flavor that made him hum in satisfaction. Paka went straight for the apples, stuffing a handful into his mouth with a smile.  
"Hey, Paka? I've been meaning to ask you about Amy. She's been missing for almost two days now. Have you seen her?" Crank timidly asked.

The hybrid stopped and glanced away, swallowing the fruit in his mouth. How was he supposed to explain this situation to the love of his life? He couldn't tell Crank about how he was forced to hurt the girl before Dark got rid of her completely, sending her back to the company she came from.   
"Paka..." Crank bit his lip. He knew that guilty look all too well.

"Please just listen-"

"I knew it! You did something to her, didn't you!?" Crank accused, his heart snapping in two. He couldn't ever see Apocalypto as the beast everyone else saw him as. He was far too kind and gentle to ever hurt someone, especially Amy. But to hear it from the hybrid's own mouth was quite a bit to take in for him. Apocalypto pushed the bowl aside, grabbing his lover's small hands as he spoke.  
"You don't understand, baby. I had no choice. I didn't want to hurt her, but-" he paused, sighing in defeat. "Dark had the remote to my collar, Crank. If I refused a direct order, challenging his authority like that, he would have killed me."

Crank shook his head weakly, tearing up.   
"P-paka..." He whimpered, shakily lowering his head.   
"Yes, I hurt her, I'm not going to lie to you." Apocalypto whispered, slowly pulling the younger onto his lap. He held Crank against his chest, arms wrapping around him.  
"But I wouldn't do such a thing under normal circumstances." He soothed, the boy in his arms hiding his face in Paka's chest.   
"I'm sorry, 'm sorry..." He whined.

"Did you murder her, Paka? What did master make you do?" The harpy quietly asked, unsure if he really wanted to hear what Dark forced his guard dog to do to Amy. Apocalypto was only used if Dark wanted to intimidate or scare someone, and the bastards who sold Amy to him were in for a rude awakening once they saw the damage. But the hybrid would have to lie about this one, lest his lover think him to be a monster for it.  
"No, sweetheart. He just had me scare her a bit. Nothing more than a broken soul. I promise."

Crank nodded a little, cuddling closer. Paka was so warm, so gentle. How could he hurt anyone?  
"I love you." The harpy said meekly, holding onto Apocalypto's biceps while he looked up at the dragon hybrid. Paka smiled, cupping his cheek.   
"I love you too, Bluebird." He rumbled, and Crank pulled the bowl closer.   
"W-we can't let these go to waste." He smiled slightly, cuddling closer as he picked up a grape. Apocalypto parted his lips, allowing the harpy to feed him. Crank felt better when he was caring for others, and the hybrid didn't mind it at all. It felt nice to have someone care for him instead of treating him like an animal. Apocalypto just wanted to be free, able to do his own thing and love his little harpy without the constant fear of death looming over him. Crank couldn't even fly anymore since Dark clipped his wings.

The two fed each other until the bowl was empty, savoring the good food and even better company. But soon it would be time to go, and Crank would have to leave him once again. He just hoped that one day things wouldn't be this way.   
The younger sighed, tracing patterns onto Paka's chest.   
"I'll be back tonight." He whispered.   
"Unless something comes up." He smiled gently. Paka nodded, leaning down to kiss the boy gently. Their hands pulled each other closer, all over each other. The hybrid carefully started to move his hips. A quickie wouldn't hurt, right?  
"M-mm, Paka, not now.." Crank mewled, pulling away a little.   
"I've gotta get back, baby."  
The hybrid groaned, holding onto crank tighter.  
"But I don't think I can wait until tonight, bluebird." Apocalypto rolled his hips, kissing at Crank's neck to try and get him in the mood. Normally it would have worked but the harpy had never fooled around with Apocalypto during the day. It was just too risky.  
"You're gonna have to, big boy." Crank sighed, pulling away gently.  
"I'll be back tonight, I promise."   
The harpy stood, dusting off his pants. And that's when he heard the screaming from inside the house come to a stop. Anti must have passed out, or died. Which meant that Dark would be on his way back upstairs.

 


	38. Chapter 38

"Shit- I love you, but I've gotta go now." Crank said hurriedly. He grabbed the empty bowl, kissing Paka deeply before rushing towards the building. But the hybrid quickly stood, grabbing Crank and launching into the air. No way the harpy could make it to the building fast enough on his own.   
Paka flew quickly, landing near the backdoor and setting Crank down.   
"Go bluebird." He said, kissing Crank's forehead before stepping back. Crank shot him a loving smile before opening up the door and stepping inside. He shut it as quietly as possible, quickly scampering down the hall to the kitchen to start lunch. But he walked past the door to the cellar just as Dark stepped out.   
The harpy yelped as he ran into his master, falling back, the bowl clattering on the floor.   
"Watch it!" Dark snapped, pausing when he looked down and saw Crank. Crank was one of his oldest and most well behaved servants, not to mention he was rather cute.

The demon licked his lips, hands dripping with Anti's blood. The mutt had passed out after his punishment, left to dangle from the ceiling for a while until Dark wanted to cut him down. In the two years that Crank has been here he's never once seen the inside of Dark's bedroom, and that was a fact his master wanted to change. What better way to show how little his siren meant to him than to fuck someone else and leave the door open for all to see and hear. Crank was his property. The boy's body belonged to Dark, so why not put it to good use.

Crank quickly stood, clutching the empty bowl.   
"Sorry Master, I'm just starting lunch now." He said, bowing his head respectfully before going to move past Dark. But the demon grabbed him, causing Crank to drop the bowl in surprise as he was slammed into the nearest wall.   
"It just occurred to me, little bird..." Dark said sinisterly, tracing one of his bloodied fingers down Crank's cheek to leave a nice red streak.   
"I haven't played with you yet... Have I?" He asked. Crank was visibly trembling. He's never shown fear around Dark, usually keeping his cool. But now he was terrified. He didn't want his master to touch him like that at all, he only wanted Paka's hands on him.   
"N-no, Master." Crank answered meekly. He couldn't refuse his Master, he didn't want to be punished. He never has been and he wanted to keep it that way.

Dark smirked wickedly, squeezing Crank's jaw a bit to make the boy pucker his lips.  
"How tragic. You have such a lovely figure, and I've never taken advantage of that. Shame on me." Dark cooed, pressing himself against Crank to keep him pinned against the wall. If Nate saw or heard any of this it would crush him completely. Good.  
"Tell me, little dove. Are you a virgin? It's been so long since I bought you that I hardly remember anything about you at all." Dark mused, eyes raking over Crank's terrified expression. That seemed to trigger something within Dark, and the only opportunity Crank had to explain away why he wasn't tighter than a drum went down in flames right before his very eyes.  
"Oh wait, that's right. You were the pure little pup that almost pissed himself at auction. The runt of the litter."

Crank's wings were straining against his shirt as they unfurled, alarms going off in his head. Paka was the one who had stolen his virginity, the dragon hybrid being the only one to soothe him when Crank first arrived. The harpy was absolutely terrified of Apocalypto at first.   
"M-mawster..." Crank whimpered, his lips still puckered up. He was positive Dark would ask why he wasn't so tight. He could easily lie about it and say he's been pleasuring himself, but he didn't know if Dark would like that. Would he be whipped for it? Beaten to a bloody pulp?   
"Oh, look at that. It's been a long time since I've seen your pretty wings..." Dark purred, grabbing Crank's shirt and ripping it off. Immedietely the harpy's blue wings flared out, standing at their full length to make him look bigger.   
"My, are you excited?" Dark licked his lips, running his hand over Crank's quivering feathers. He smirked, leaning closer to whisper in Crank's ear.   
"... Or are you afraid of me?"

"I-I ..um.." Crank stammered, breathing rapidly. There was no way out of this, no way for Crank to save himself from Dark's claws. The demon grinned, brushing his fingertips down the exterior of Crank's wing, feeding off the small shudder that came from the harpy. His wings were quite sensitive, and even though he was terrified of Dark he couldn't help but admit that it felt good.  
"I can smell the fear on you, you reek of it." Dark hissed, pressing his nose into the crook of Crank's neck and breathing deeply. But he pulled away, looking a little confused.  
"Smoke. Why do you smell of smoke, little dove?"

"I a-accidentally burned some food Master, I just got back from throwing it out." He lied easily, his heart rate through the roof. Dark chuckled, pulling back and staring into Crank's eyes. Those ruby irises were hypnotizing, Crank unable to look away.   
"Tell me what you were really doing out there." He whispered. Crank's lips seemed to work on their own.   
"I was visiting Apocalypto."   
Dark smirked, chuckling.   
"Oh? What business do you have with the guard dog?" He cooed, knowing full well what Crank would say. He's heard rumors about their affair, but never really thought Crank would do such a thing. But it seemed to be true.   
"Master... Please d-don't hurt me, I'm s-sorry..." Tears filled Crank's eyes, bottom lip quivering. He was so fragile, so weak. Dark almost felt like he should preserve that.   
"Call him. Bring him in." The demon said.   
"Wh-what..?"   
"Bring me the guard dog. I want you to show me what you've been doing." Dark nibbled Crank's earlobe. The harpy's eyes went wide.   
"B-but Master, I can't, I d-don't-"   
" _Now!_ " Dark grabbed Crank by the hair, snarling.   
"Don't you disobey me now, boy. You should consider the both of you lucky that I don't have you killed!"  
Crank's heart dropped, his mind racing. He had to get the attention off of him and Apocalypto somehow, but what could he say that would steer Dark in a completely different direction? His lips were quivering, mumbling something Dark couldn't understand. The demon growled, hands moving to the harpy's wings, threatening to break them.  
"What was that? Speak up, maggot!" Dark roared, and that's when Crank broke.  
"Die and Madcry have been fucking behind your back!"


	39. Chapter 39

Dark paused, eyebrow raising. He chuckled lowly, honestly not expecting to hear that.   
"Well, seems like I have a couple more whores to punish tonight." He rumbled, before grabbing Crank by the throat. He growled deeply, the harpy trembling violently.   
"Now go get the fucking guard dog. Don't try and change the subject, boy." He snapped, baring his fangs threateningly. Crank nodded quickly, trying not to cry.

Dark tossed him to the side, the harpy crashing to the floor harshly. Dark's entire aura was changing. A menacing red and blue glow began to outline his figure, accompanied by an ear piercing ringing. Even the color around him started to bleed away into a dull shade of gray. Nate wasn't the only one that had a different side to him. But Dark only let his loose when his anger reached a boiling point. Finding out that his house was full of liars and schemers was enough to shove him past the point of no return. Dark was struggling with his emotions already, having lashed out at Nate and Anti for simply craving affection. He lied to both of them to save his pride. But he didn't feel a single thing for these other slaves. They were replaceable. All of them except for his two golden boys.  
Crank dashed out into the yard, sobbing and barely able to breathe. He could hear Dark calling for Die, and his heart hurt even worse for dragging them into this as well.

"P-Paka!" He yelled out, wishing he could fly once more to get out of this place. Crank wrapped his arms around his bare torso, looking back when he heard the familiar thump of the hybrid landing behind him.   
"Bluebird?" Apocalypto's eyes widened, seeing Crank sobbing his eyes out and trembling. He rushed over, arms wrapping around the small harpy to pull him close.   
"Shh, shh, tell me what's wrong." Paka whispered, Crank sobbing harder.   
"D-Dark f-f-found out, he w-wanted me t-to get-t you..." He hiccuped, and the hybrid held him even closer.   
"It's ok, I won't let him hurt you, I won't let him."  
Crank was shaking like a leaf, wings extended in defense. Apocalypto growled, noticing the handprint around his lover's neck and the smears of blood on his cheek. Crank was also shirtless and scared, and the hybrid felt himself wanting to rip out Dark's throat for hurting his baby.  
"He's g-gonna h-hurt you, Paka! I can't l-lose y-you!" Crank cried, holding onto the hybrid so tightly.  
"Shh. It's alright, baby. The moment he put his hands on you is the moment I stopped fearing death. I'm going to protect you. I swear it."

Crank shook his head, sobbing.   
"P-please don't die..."  
Paka could feel his heart snap in two, lifting his baby into his arms and walking to the house. He tried to go as slow as possible, rubbing Crank's back and hushing him softly. They needed to get out of here. Crank was clearly no longer safe.   
"P-Paka..." Crank whimpered out, hiding his face in the older's neck when Apocalypto stepped into the house. The hybrids wings slowly spread in agitation as he walked down the hall.  
"Stay quiet, baby. Let me do all the talking." He muttered, walking down the steps to the cellar that was wide open. He could hear Dark talking over the sounds of whimpers and terrified whines. The moment Crank layed his eyes on Anti he squeaked, covering his face and sobbing into the hybrid's neck. The demon was hanging from the ceiling, his body wrapped in rope that circled around his thighs, cock, arms, and torso. His arms were pulled back behind him, thighs bound to his calves. His skin was slick with blood and other bodily fluids and the whip that most likely cut his flesh was laying on the floor under him.

Paka placed a hand on the back of Crank's head, petting his hair soothingly. Anti was still unconscious, his blood dripping onto the floor as Dark confronted Die. The fire demon was cowering, whining like a hurt puppy while his Master spat insults and yanked at his hair, Mad watching wide eyed from a corner.   
"Master. I'm here as you requested." Apocalypto spoke up, watching as Dark turned to face him. The demon looked so sinister, his eyes pitch black.

"Wonderful, now the fun can begin." Dark hissed, releasing Die's hair. The remote to Apocalypto's collar was in his hand, thumb hovering over the button. Crank's heart stopped, breath hitching. But Apocalypto remained still, showing no emotion as Dark approached him.  
"How long have you two been fucking behind my back? How long have you been stealing what's rightfully mine?" Dark growled, sizing the hybrid up. Even though Apocalypto was taller and stronger than Dark, he was still scared of him. He could easily hurt Crank just to wound him where it wouldn't heal.

Paka didn't hesitate to answer though. He couldn't while Dark had that damn remote.   
"Two years." He said, and the demon chuckled lowly. Dark was clearly losing it.   
"Strip the whore." He said, and Crank immediately shook his head. Nobody has seen him naked other than Apocalypto. He was terrified to be exposed to everyone in here.   
"I said, _strip him!_ " Dark practically roared. Paka's lip curled slightly, wings flaring out as he slowly set Crank down.   
"N-no, no..." The harpy looked up at the hybrid with big and pleading eyes, trembling.   
"I'm sorry." Paka whispered, placing his fingers on the button of Crank's pants.   
"I'll keep you covered, bluebird."

Crank sobbed, shaking as Apocalypto stripped him of his pants and boxers. The little harpy tried to hide behind Paka, but Dark was quick to grab hold of him and yank him out of the hybrid's protective grasp.   
"Whores don't get the privilege of clothing. Whores don't get the right to privacy. You're nothing more than a diseased slut. A liar and a thief." Dark growled, flicking the small switch on the side of the remote when Apocalypto took a step forward. The intense shock of pain that ripped through the hybrid's body was enough to make him double over, letting out a less than human noise in response to the pain.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dark chuckled, eyes narrowed at the hybrid.

"D-don't!" Crank begged, trying to get away from Dark and go to Apocalypto. But the demon held him tighter, nails digging into Crank's skin, leaving the first mark on his body.   
"Oh no sweetheart, I intend to show everyone in this room how much of a slut you are. So stay still for me and I'll go easy on you." He whispered in Crank's ear while unbuttoning his pants. The harpy sobbed brokenly, reaching back to try and cover his hole. He could feel Dark's thick head poking at his hands.   
"C'mon baby, before I really hurt you." Dark growled.


	40. Chapter 40

Dark grabbed Crank's hands, pulling them away from his ass and pushing him down to the floor. The harpy fell forward, resting on all fours as he sobbed in front of the small room full of people. Dark knelt behind him, hands groping the cheeks of Crank's ass. Die was petrified, holding Mad close to him as if that would protect his lover from having to see something like this.

The demon was shaking, quietly growling at Dark like a wild animal.  
"Bad man. Master's a bad man." Mad mumbled over and over, using his body to shield Die. Mad was trying to protect his fox just as much as Die was trying to protect him.

Apocalypto was at his breaking point, growling lowly as he was forced to watch. Dark seemed distracted, maybe he could take that damn remote and run with Crank. Now was their chance to get away.   
Dark chuckled, lining himself up to the harpy's pucker. Crank cast a pleading look up at Paka. He said he wouldn't let Dark hurt him. He said he'd risk his life.   
And the hybrid didn't. He's had enough, letting out a hair raising snarl as he pounced onto Dark. The remote was knocked from the demon's hand as he fell back.   
"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Apocalypto roared, Crank quickly scrambling after the remote. Dark growled, the two baring their teeth at each other like rabid dogs.

Crank grabbed the remote, crawling away from the fight the two were about to get into. And just when the harpy thought he had the upper hand he was met with a swift kick to the face from a very distraught siren. Nate had trails of indigo tears running down his cheeks, eyes as black as ink as he stared down at the injured harpy. Nate bent down, grabbing the remote tightly in his hand.   
The siren had two options now. Help Dark or help the others?

He looked over at Dark, heart aching horribly. On one hand, Dark said he didn't care. He didn't care about the siren, and look what he did to Anti. The green haired demon could be fucking dead. And not to mention that... Maybe Crank and the guard dog were in love. Just like Nate. Maybe they loved each other. And Crank hasn't done anything to get on Nate's bad side, nor had Apocalypto.   
But on the other hand Nate was head over heels for his horrible, blood thirsty, good for nothing master.   
"P-please..." Crank gasped out, shakily grabbing Nate's ankle. The siren glanced down at him. Never has he seen Crank shed a tear, but now the harpy was full on sobbing.   
"P-please don't kill him, I'm b-begging you..."

Dark had his hands wrapped around the hybrid's neck, head turned towards the siren. Nate had an utterly broken expression, and right then Dark knew he fucked up this morning. He could lose everything because of his little tantrum over a simple morning cuddle. The demon put on his best act, giving Nate a look that just screamed "I'm sorry".

"Mare, my love! Thank God you're here. Help me, please! Shock him before he kills me." Dark pleaded, and Nate was so conflicted that he wanted to break down and cry again. Anti's eyes were starting to open, wearily moving his limbs as best he could.

Nate shook his head a little, looking down at the remote in his hands.   
"Y-you don't love me..." He whispered, those bright tears filling his black eyes once more.   
"Y-you said it yourself, you don't love me!" He shrieked, leaving a ringing in everyone's ears. The siren took a step back, his nails sharpening, growing longer into claws.   
"Y-you were going to fuck him... I saw you... You don't care..." He hissed, voice shaking and cracking as he pointed down to Crank. Dark shook his head.   
"Sweetheart, no! I-" he was cut off when Apocalypto delivered a harsh blow to his jaw, knocking Dark off of him with a snarl.   
"N... Ngh.." Anti felt completely numb, looking up blearily. What was going on? Was that Nate?  
"N-Nate, please, give me the remote..." Crank hiccuped, yelping when the siren snarled at him. He was clearly in the wrong mood to try and negotiate with.   
"I... Hate you! I hate you, Dark! I hope the guard dog knocks some sense into your dumb ass!" Nate snapped, needle like teeth snapping together.

Dark knew he was fucked. If only he hadn't pushed Nate away this might have had a different outcome for him. Nate was gripping the remote so tightly that it accidentally shocked Apocalypto from the pressure Nate's grip put on the switch. The hybrid shrieked, hands flying up to the collar as he fell back. All of the commotion was starting to agitate Mad, and the demon was beginning to feel overly threatened by the presence of Dark and Natemare. Mad was growling louder, and Dark was thankful that he was still chained to the floor. He had to get this situation under control before things took a nasty turn.  
"Mare, let me explain! I lied to you. I lied because I was scared. I do feel something for you, I swear it on my life! I lied, I fucking lied and I shouldn't have! Please!" Dark begged pathetically.

Nate was ready to break down, crying silently as he watched Apocalypto getting ready to attack again. But he couldn't keep this up anymore. The thing he wanted the most was being presented to him, Dark claiming to have feelings for Nate right where his servants could hear him.   
"Stop." Nate whispered. But Apocalypto didn't hear him, pouncing on Dark and clawing down his chest.   
"I said stop!" Nate screamed, slamming his finger down on the button that sent another horrible shock though the hybrid's body.   
"P-Paka!" Crank cried out desperately, watching as his lover spasmed a bit from the intensity.   
"G-guard dog. Come here." Nate said, quickly wiping away his tears. Paka was in a daze, whimpering as he blindly obeyed.   
"Paka, baby..." Crank sobbed, launching himself at Apocalypto and hugging him tightly. The two held each other and Nate could feel his heart break all over again. Why couldn't Dark be like the guard dog?

Nate bent down, petting Apocalypto's hair to show that meant him no harm. He slipped the remote into Crank's hands, giving him a small smile.  
"The key to his collar is in Dark's room. It's in the jewelry box on his dresser. Go. Run." Nate whispered, quickly standing as Crank nodded.  
"Thank you. Oh God, thank you so much." Crank cried, using all the strength he had to lift Paka up to his feet. The two limped up the stairs, Dark watching with wide eyes. His chest was clawed to shit, his flesh torn and spewing blood across his chest and onto the floor.   
"M-are.." Dark choked out, blood sliding down his cheek. Nate ignored him for now, turning his attention to the demon that was still hanging from the ceiling. The siren cut the ropes with his razor sharp claws, letting Anti fall into his arms rather than let him hit the floor.  
"Oh, my sweet pup. What has he done to you?"

 


	41. Chapter 41

Anti mewled weakly, trembling as he clung to Nate. The siren was holding him so gently, soothing him as Nate calmed. His appearance returned to normal, kissing Anti's forehead as he turned around to face Dark. The demon was panting on the floor, trying to calm himself down after all of that.   
"Hm. I think I'm going to leave you down here for a bit while I take care of Anti." He said, and Dark whimpered pathetically. Nate had an odd sense of satisfaction from watching him. Dark has been treating them like dirt, it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine.   
"Die, why don't you let Mad run around a bit." Nate chuckled as he walked up the stairs, Anti's chin resting on his shoulder like a sleepy little puppy.

Die let out a ragged breath, key to Mad's chains clutched so tightly in his hand that it broke the skin.  
"Fuckin hell..I thought I was gonna die. Oh, my heart." Die sighed dramatically as he clutched his chest. The fire demon sat up a little as he unlocked the metal chains that held his lover captive.  
Mad had relaxed a small bit, his lips pulled up to reveal a toothy smile.  
"Maybe master can be the mutt. Chain him and leave him to rot, just like puppy was left." He cackled, shaking the restraints free once Die was finished.  
"You know? That's a great idea, puppy. You're such a smart boy." Die cooed, ruffling Mad's hair lovingly.

Mad nuzzled up into Die's hand, giggling. Dark didn't say a thing against it, only shutting his eyes. How did this happen? He was in full power just a moment ago, but now his servants were revolting against him and planning to chain him to the floor. Even Nate had left him to bleed out. Order would return to this place eventually, but for now Dark was nearly unconscious so he really could do nothing. Paka really did a number on him.

Speaking of the hybrid, he was finally getting that damn collar removed, Crank unlocking it with trembling hands.   
"P-Paka... We're free." Crank whispered, tears of joy pricking his eyes. He dropped the heavy collar to the floor with a clunk, hugging his lover tightly.   
"Come on, as soon as we get you something to wear we're getting out of here." The older said, lifting Crank up into his arms. Dark only had rags to give his servants, saving the best for himself. Nate hasn't worn clothing in over a year, and that was something the siren hoped to change after this blew over. That is if Dark didn't bleed out down in the basement first. Apocalypto pulled open a few drawers, grabbing a plain shirt and some boxers for the harpy. Crank slipped them on, his body still shaking from the adrenaline. The hybrid stood up once Crank was dressed, lifting him up into his strong arms and carrying him down the stairs. Nate and Anti were in the living room, the demon slowly healing his own wounds while Nate wiped him down with a damp rag.

"Thank you so much, again." Crank whispered, and Nate nodded a little. He kissed Anti's forehead soothingly.   
"Hurry and go now. I'm sure that when Dark gets his senses back he won't be too happy." He sighed, smiling when Anti curled into him. Paka nodded, checking his back pocket to make sure he still had the little bit of money he found in Dark's closet.   
"I-if you ever need anything, find me." Crank said quickly, and Nate only chuckled. Apocalypto headed out the front door before pausing.   
"Is there anything you want to take with you?" He asked, and Crank shook his head.   
"No. I just want to leave. With you." He purred. Paka chuckled, wings opening behind him.   
"As you wish, my love." He said, before launching up into the air to finally fly away.

Nate smiled fondly, knowing that he too could be free but his heart was still hopelessly tied to Dark's. If he left he'd only end up hurting himself. He had nowhere to go, but at least he could make things a little easier for Anti once Dark came around. It wouldn't be long until Dark was strong enough to take back control of the household, and having two servants flee the grounds would be the icing on the cake, so to speak. But until then, Nate planned on making the most of his time with Anti. He really didn't know much about him, but he wanted to change that.

Nate purred softly, lying back on the couch and holding Anti close. The pup nuzzled into Nate's neck, breathing in his sweet scent.   
"Tell me about yourself." Nate whispered. Anti reached up to play with the sirens silky hair, sighing gently.  
"There's not much to tell. I used to drink too much booze and sometimes get high off my ass. I was a dead beat, pretty much." He giggled. Nate smiled a little, eyes closing.   
"Any family?" He murmured. Anti shrugged.   
"Nope."  
The siren hummed, pulling Anti up to peck his lips.   
"What about you, kitty?" The demon asked. Nate smiled, eyes becoming wistful.   
"Well... I used to live by the sea."

"Oh? I've never been to the sea. I bet it's beautiful." Anti murmered, his wounds finally closed up from where Dark whipped him.  
"It really was beautiful. Sometimes I can still hear the waves crashing against the shore, feel the wind on my face. I can't remember a time when I was happier." Nate quietly said, caressing Anti's cheek.  
"The day I was captured was the worst day of my life, honestly. I didn't even see it coming, and in the blink of an eye everything I knew and loved was gone. Dark only bought me because I was exotic and rare. He never loved me.."

"Well... Hey, you have me now." Anti smiled a little, leaning into Nate's hand. The siren smiled a bit. He let his eyes close.   
"I used to lure sailors to my island when I got lonely. I didn't like killing them after I used them, so I let them go and made them promise to never say a word about me. But I guess one did." Nate murmured, giggling when Anti kissed his nose.   
"It sounds so peaceful." He murmured and rubbed Nate's chest gently.

It was odd to say the least. Nate was always hungry for affection, pawing at Dark for any scraps he might give him. But Anti was openly offering his heart to Nate, freely giving him that skin to skin contact he's really been starving for all this time. He still loved Dark with all his heart, and he would never stop trying to uncover those feelings Dark had mentioned in the cellar. But Anti was right there, waiting for him with open arms. He was never Nate's enemy. He was his hero all along.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Nate started purring, relaxed as he held Anti. The demon smiled, kissing and nosing Nate's neck.   
"I hope Dark gets what he deserves down there. What an asshole." Anti muttered. Nate hesitantly nodded, his happy purrs stopping. Why was he suddenly feeling guilty about leaving Dark. His master deserved it, right?

It's that damn venom again, clouding his head and making him feel things that shouldn't be there. He's had enough of it pumped into his veins that he'd probably always feel something strong for Dark. That bastard poisoned his mind, and all he wanted right now was to be happy.  
Nate sighed, petting Anti's hair quietly. Die and Mad could be seen outside, running through the yard like they didn't have a care in the world. Mad hasn't been able to see daylight or feel the warmth of the sun on his skin for quite some time, which is why Die lead him out into the yard as soon as he was freed. They both looked happy. Anti was happy. But why wasn't Nate able to be happy?  
"Nate, you ok?" Anti asked, lifting his head so he could see the siren's face.

Nate smiled weakly, glancing down at Anti.   
"I'll be fine." He mumbled, eyes trailing over to the cellar door. He wanted to go down there and see Dark, see if his words were really true or if he was only trying to use Nate again.   
"Hey.. c'mon, I'll go with you." Anti said, sitting up. He ignored how sore he felt.   
"You need to talk to Dark. But he won't hurt you. I'll be there." Anti murmured.

"What would I even say? I think it's best if I wait a bit. I just wanna stay here with you right now, unless you think I'm being a coward." Nate mumbled, nervously fidgeting at the mention of facing Dark again. Dark is a very skilled manipulator, it's how he rose to the top so quickly. So Nate knows better than to just take what he says at face value. His master was under duress when he confessed to Nate, probably hoping to coerce the siren into helping him rather than assisting the others. Nate couldn't trust Dark. Not yet at least.

"I understand, but you're clearly distressed. I want you to be happy too." Anti sighed, lying back down and kissing Nate's collarbone a little. He traced patterns onto the siren's silky skin, peeking up at him.   
"I know, I just... Can't right now." Nate mumbled. Facing Dark was just too much. He didn't trust the demon, he couldn't after everything that's happened.

"Alright. But I'll be right beside you if you change your mind." Anti sweetly said, nuzzling into the siren affectionately. Nate thanked him, eyes still on Die and Mad as they played in the yard. He felt terrible about how poorly he treated Mad. It was partly his fault that the demon was reduced to the broken shell he is now, and he'd give anything to go back and reverse the damage he's done to him. But he can't turn back time and make things better, he can only go forward and try to do right by the others he's scorned over the years.

Anti yawned, his strength low from healing. His skin was still sticky with blood and other liquids and all he wanted right now was a hot bath and a good meal, and maybe a nap too. Dark would most likely replace the two servants he lost, and Nate figured he'd promote Dan to the position Crank once held. The spot for Apocalypto would either go to Bob or Wade, or perhaps a brand new servant that Dark would purchase.

Nate ran his hands up and down Anti's back, stopping to gently grip his waist. Cuddling like this, it made him feel so warm, but he couldn't help but wish that Dark's arms were the ones around him and Dark's lips were the ones on his skin. He felt so dirty just thinking this. Anti was willingly here, cuddling with Nate, but the siren still wanted what he couldn't have right now.   
Nate pulled Anti up closer to kiss him softly, hoping he'd be able to just forget about their master for a while. He didn't want to think about how Dark was downstairs, bleeding and in pain...

Anti frowned, sensing the inner turmoil that was going on inside Nate's head. The siren felt guilty, but because of Nate's actions two people were freed and Mad could finally see the light of day once again. He had nothing to feel guilty about when it came to what happened down in the cellar.  
"Would you like to join me for a bath? It might do you so good, Mare." Anti breathed, kissing the siren once more.

Nate paused for a moment. Only Dark has used that nickname on him.   
"U-um, yeah, yes." He murmured, resting his forehead against Anti's, eyes closing.   
"Please."  
Anti smiled, standing before carefully helping Nate up. The siren rose to his feet slowly, staring at Anti with those pretty eyes.   
"Come on, you're doing good." Anti coaxed, smiling when Nate leaned into him a little.

"Just relax, Mare. I'll take good care of you." Anti cooed, leading Nate up the stairs and into the master bathroom. Dark's scent was so strong in here, and Nate whimpered at the memory of his beloved master choking him for asking such an innocent question. Anti frowned, kissing Nate's temple as the two climbed into the tub and sat down. They were facing each other, just silently staring as the tub filled with warm water.

Nate bit his lip, staring at Anti and trying to ignore Dark's scent.   
"Mare, relax. You're tense." Anti whispered, scooting closer and kissing at Nate's chest. The siren mewled, hanging his head a little. Why couldn't he stop thinking of Dark? Why did he want his master kissing him like this instead of Anti? The siren sighed, scooting closer to his companion as he tried to block out the intrusive thoughts. Dark deserved what happened to him, and even though Nate desperately wanted to run to him and fix what was done, but he stayed put. Anti's hands felt nice on his skin, so warm and gentle. Nate needed this distraction from Anti, because sooner or later he'd cave in and run back to his master.  
"Anti, can you help me forget, for just a moment?" Nate asked, biting his lip. The demon softly smiled, nodding as he pulled Nate into his lap and wrapped his arms around the distressed siren.

"Just close your eyes and relax, I'll take it from here."

 


End file.
